


She is mine

by M_jelly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Demons, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family History, Love, Mates, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mystery, Past Violence, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Romance, Supernatural Creatures, Tattoos, True Alpha, True Love, True Mates, Wolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_jelly/pseuds/M_jelly
Summary: The city is torn about and controlled by different gangs because the Alpha of the main wolf pack is unknown. In a large section of the city, the wolf gang known as the scouts led by Erwin have control. In that section lies a cafe in which you work as a cute bunny maid. Wolves of the gang are put there to protect the human girls who work there from harm, then one day Levi is sent there. Levi hates the idea, but as soon as he lays eyes on you at work he hears one word in his head mate. You are Levi's mate, he knows it and being the human you are, only a small part of you knows it too. Levi denies his inner wolf and you being his mate, he keeps pushing you away and lashing out to protect you from his past and other people who have grown to hate his pack. Being involved with a wolf is dangerous, even more if it's a scout wolf and the worst is being with an Ackerman wolf. As Levi fights his instincts to be with you, danger slowly creeps closer and surrounds you. It turns out, you might not be so human after all. Levi has a choice to make, but it's hard for him to choose one he'll regret the least for your safety.
Relationships: Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader
Comments: 101
Kudos: 103





	1. Chapter 1

Levi walked with Erwin, Mike and Hange down the street with hands in his pockets and a cigarette hanging out his mouth. He blew out some smoke, then sighed. He was part of Erwin’s wolf pack known as the scouts because Levi’s had almost been wiped out, all he knew was left was his uncle who’d disappeared, then there was Mikasa who was a distant relative of his. He didn’t know who was the supposed alpha, in fact the true alpha of this whole city was unknown and there was a fight between groups to gain power. Each pack ruled over a certain area and helped run clubs, pubs, cafes or any businesses. Today they were going to a café that brought in a lot of money, they were changing around guards for the café. Most places didn’t need guards, but this café was notorious for having trouble customers. Levi thought it was stupid and pathetic, but as soon as he stood outside the café, he understood why.

Levi glared at Erwin. “Tch, a fucking maid café?”

Hange giggled. “It’s animal themed too! Oh I can’t wait to see what they’re dressed as.”

“This is stupid, I’m going back to the pack home.”

Erwin pushed Levi to the door. “You’re not going anywhere. The girls working here are having issues and they come under our pack, we have to protect our people.”

Mike sniffed. “They’re all humans.”

Levi clenched his jaw. “So, I’ve been dragged all the way here to protect a bunch of stupid humans?”

Hange slung her arm around Levi’s shoulder. “Come on Levi, one of them may be super cute!”

He growled. “Let’s get this over with.” He pushed the door open and stiffened up as soon as he smelt something sweet, the wolf within him bounced around his head and kept saying the same thing over and over. Mate. Levi shook his head and blushed a little, he didn’t want to believe that one of these humans was his mate. “This is stupid.” He took his leather jacket off to reveal his arms were covered in tattoos. He sat down and sighed, then looked around the room and saw his mate right away. There you were smiling brightly at your friend behind the bar, a maid outfit on with bunny ears and a bunny tail on. Levi thought it was ironic how a wolf’s mate was dressed as a bunny. He tried to look away from you, but his inner wolf was forcing him to stare at you.

You giggled at your friend and held her hands. “Kitty? I love you.”

She smiled. “I love you too Bunbun.” She sighed. “Looks like you’re popular again today, a new table of guys has walked in.” She raised a brow. “Oh, and seems our new wolf protectors are here too. I’ll talk to boss and give you the update, you go be you.”

You kissed her cheek, then grabbed your note pad and hurried over to the table of three men. “Good afternoon masters, my name is bunny. How may I assist you today?”

The one in the middle leaned closer. “Bunny you are so cute!”

You giggled. “Thank you master.”

“I have the biggest crush on you, so I got you something.”

You titled your head. “You got me something?”

He pulled out a rose, then offered it to you. “I love you bunny! Please be mine!”

You smiled at him as Levi watched on, he fought everything to not attack this man. You sniffed the rose. “It’s so beautiful, thank you, but I can’t accept it.”

“Why…why not?”

“Well, its not nice to the other people in here and my fellow maids. People will start getting jealous.”

He gasped. “Oh, well that makes sense actually.” He pulled away and smiled. “You’re so smart bunny.”

You smiled. “Anything for you master! Now, what can I get you today?”

“Tea and the maid made parfait for three.”

You wrote it down on your notebook, then bowed. “Coming right up masters!” You bounced away to the bar, then made a pot of tea. You grabbed three glasses, then began making the maid parfait, but on the top, you made a little bunny. You were fast, delicate and graceful. Levi was impressed as he watched you, he was beginning to think that maybe having you as his mate wasn’t so bad. You placed everything on a tray, then carefully walked over to the table. “All done masters.” You handed everything out, then hugged the tray. “All made with love of course. Please enjoy.” You bowed, then hurried to your next table. You went from table to table all day and missed lunch; you were just a popular choice. Your boss called you over, so you bowed to your customers and rushed over. “Yes?”

He smiled. “When did you have your last break?” He saw you blush making him sigh. “Damn it Bunbun, just make a pot of tea and four bunny parfaits for our new bodyguards and chat to them. Get to know them as they’ll be here a while, then go in the back, have some food and drink then take a damn nap.”

You nodded. “Sorry Felix.”

He sighed and ruffled your hair. “You work too hard; I worry about you so much. You need to take some holidays as well, get it booked.”

You smiled. “Yes Felix.” You hurried to behind the bar, then did as he asked and brought it over to Erwin and the others. You placed the tray down, then handed everything out. “On the house, handmade by me with love. My name is bunny, but sometimes I get called Bunbun.”

Erwin smiled at you. “Thank you Bunny.”

Hange squealed. “You are so cute! What’s your real name?”

You giggled. “I can’t say here, I few a few extreme fans.”

Levi clicked his tongue. “Tch, damn rose boy piece of shit.”

You looked to Levi and took him in, he was really handsome and you felt this pull to him, like a tingle like magnet dragging you to him. You just smiled at him. “Well, that’s a tame gift. A guy made a doll of me.”

Hange gasped. “No way! That’s so messed up.”

You shrugged. “I’ve just gotten used to it in this job.”

Hange offered her hand. “Hange.”

You shook it. “Nice to meet you.”

Erwin smiled. “I’m Erwin, that guys sniffing you is Mike and that one there being grumpy and judgemental is Levi.”

You waved. “Lovely to meet you all. Please enjoy what I made you all, I have to head off for a forced break.”

Levi narrowed his eyes at you. “Why forced?”

You shrugged. “I’m a highly demanded and requested maid, so it’s difficult to get a break in.” You looked around and saw people were causing issues for Kitty. “Oh dear, looks like this is my mini break. I have to rescue Kitty from my fans.”

Levi got up and walked closer to you. “Tch, oi brat? Listen to me and listen closely, you get your ass in the back and have your damn break.” He leaned closer and growled. “Got it?”

You gulped, then looked into his eyes. “You have really pretty eyes.”

Levi blushed a little as his inner wolf jumped around in happiness, but Levi fought him, he was dangerous and a risk to you, so he couldn’t make you his mate. He grabbed the back of your apron, then dragged you along to the back of the café as you protested. He threw you in, then watched you trip and fall onto the sofa causing you to flash Levi your underwear and belt system to hold up your tights. He growled a little and really wanted to jump you, but he couldn’t. “Eat some damn food, drink something and get some damn rest brat.”

You sat up and adjusted yourself and pouted at Levi. “That wasn’t very nice of you.”

He walked over, then slammed his hands either side of your head on the sofa. “I’m not a nice guy.”

You stared into Levi’s eyes, then smiled. “I think that’s a lie.”

“You don’t know me.”

“I know people, it’s my job to know people and I know you are a good person.”

He pulled away from you and growled, he paced a little, then went into the cupboards and grabbed some food, then threw it at you making you jump. “Eat your stupid food, take a damn nap and lastly.” He pointed at you and snarled. “You stay the fuck away from me, got it? I’m not here to make friends, I here to do my job and if I had any choice, I wouldn’t be at this fucking stupid place protecting some fleshy weak humans.”

You jumped as he slammed the door behind him, then your felt sad. You looked down at your food, then ate. You flopped to your side, sighed and then you closed your eyes and had a little nap. You woke up to a gentle touch, then you smiled when you saw Kitty. “Hi Kitty.”

She played with your hair. “Hi, you okay? Levi dragged you in here, there was his raised voice and then he slammed the door. I came as soon as he left his post to go to the bathroom, I snuck in here.”

You sat up and sighed, then you told her everything. “I think I’ve found the first ever person to aggressively dislike me.”

She sat next to you and held your hand, she knew why Levi was like that, she understood. Kitty had figured out that Levi liked you, that he liked you a lot. She had noticed that Levi had been staring all this time and watching you too, the way he had looked at you was very animalistic, desirable and loving. Levi was rejecting what was within him, which was causing him to lash out. “It’s okay Bunbun, men are stupid.”

You giggled. “I guess.”

She hugged you and kissed the side of your head as you hugged him back. “We should have some drinks tonight.”

You nodded. “Cocktails at my place.”

She squeezed you. “Love it.” She got up and held your hand. “Come on then, let’s drink and ignore stupid boys.”

You held her hand and walked out with her. “Damn right.”

Felix stopped walking past, then looked down at your joined hands. “You two finally dating?”

Kitty flicked his forehead. “Just because two girls hold hands doesn’t mean they’re a couple.”

He laughed. “I’m teasing, I know you like dick too much Kitty.”

She blushed hard and covered his mouth up with her hands. “Shhh.”

You smiled. “You don’t need to hide it; I know you two are a couple.”

She looked at you. “Yeah, but no one else knows. We have to keep it quiet.”

Felix pulled his mouth free and grinned. “I’m happy to sing to the heavens my love for you.”

You slipped away. “I’m gonna start cleaning up.” You cleaned the tables as the café got a little quiet, you felt eyes on you from Levi, which confused you. Levi had acted like he couldn’t stand you, and yet he couldn’t take his eyes off you. You let out a long sigh, then looked up as a woman entered and looked to your and glared. You bowed to her as she walked over to your side. “Hello Mistress.”

She stormed up to you. “You Bunny?”

You nodded. “That’s me.”

She slapped you hard across the face making you stumble. “Fuck you Bunny! My husband made me wear an outfit like yours, but it wasn’t good enough. We had so many fights, then eventually he left me because he loved you. He said he wanted to be with you.” She slapped you hard again. “You fucking whore! I will take you to court over this, I swear to god I will ruin you for this.”

You bowed your head to her. “I want to give you my deepest and sincerest apologise, but I did not sleep with your husband, I don’t know who he is or who you are.” You got to your knees, then bowed lower. “I am so sorry. I really am sorry.”

She gulped and stepped back. “Stop it…I said stop it! Get up, please.” She knelt down and cried. “Please.”

You looked up at her. “I didn’t sleep with him, I didn’t. I’m just a maid here at this café.” You pulled your ears off. “I play the role of Bunny to get money for my boss, but that’s it. I don’t do anything special for my customers.”

She played with your bunny ears. “This are really nice.” She sniffed as you both laughed. “Must be hard this job.”

You smiled. “Sometimes.” You held her hands. “You don’t deserve a man like your husband, you deserve someone so much better. I mean come on; he fell for a girl playing a role of a bunny.”

She laughed. “You’re right, he’s an idiot.” She looked at your swelling cheek. “I’m sorry I hit you.”

You waved her off. “Ah it’s fine, I’ve had worse.”

“Worse? Oh god. L-let me do something for you, as a sorry.”

You took he hands and stood up with her. “No thank you, I don’t require anything.” You hugged her tightly. “Get home safely and love you for you, don’t let any man or woman make you feel like this again, okay?”

She nodded, then hurried off. You smiled, then carried on cleaning up for the day. Levi was dumbfounded that someone laid their hands on his mate, and then you ended up solving the problem and hugging the damn woman. He clenched his jaw, then went up to Kitty. “Tch, oi you?”

She looked to Levi, then narrowed her eyes at him. “What you want asshole?”

“Tch, excuse me?”

She stepped up to him and squared up. “You shouted at my friend over there.” She tapped his chest. “So, don’t oi you me asshole. I know you want her; you want her really bad and so does your inner wolf, but you’re being and ass and won’t let it happen. Listen to me and listen closely, you dare take your aggression out for rejecting your mate on my cute adorable friend again and I remove your balls so you can never have a pup. Got it?”

Levi snarled at her. “Ice pack.”

She was caught off guard and frowned. “Hah?”

“Ice pack, where is it?”

She looked to the ice draw, then pulled it out. “Here.” She jumped as he yanked it from her. “Hey! Manners!”

Levi stormed over to you mumbling under his breath, then he slapped the ice pack against your cheek making you squeal. “Hold that on your stupid face brat, it’ll stop the swell and stop you from being annoying.”

You placed your hand on the pack, but Levi’s hand was still there. You both gazed at each other when you felt the bond bubbling away. You blushed a little. “O-okay.”

He yanked his hand away and growled. “Tch, thought I told you to stay away from me.”

“I did, you came over here with this ice pack.”

He got closer to you. “You got yourself into trouble, I have to protect you because it’s my job. Use your brain brat, you getting hurt means I have to sort you out.”

You lowered your head. “You could have just left me to it.”

“And let your stupid face swell up on the one side? Tch, stupid brat.” He turned his back on your and sighed. “Keep it on there for a while, then put some soothing cream on it tonight.”

You smiled, because you knew deep down, he was a nice person. “Thank you for the advice, now I have some for you.”

He looked to you. “What?”

“You’re going to need a lot of cream to cover this up.” You referred to your face. “Like a lot.”

He frowned. “There’s nothing wrong with my face.”

You gasped. “Oh, sorry my bad, that’s just your face and attitude.” You giggled as his friends burst out laughing. “I made a mistake.”

Levi’s inner wolf practically purred at your snap back, and Levi liked it a little too. He clenched his jaw, then looked away. “Tch, stupid rabbit.”

You hurried around your apartment and pulled some clothes on, then you checked yourself in the mirror. You smiled at yourself in your maid things, the checked your ears and tail. You grabbed your bag, then rushed out the door and hummed a little song to yourself. Levi had been a little bodyguard at work for you for almost a month now, but he still had this push and pull attitude to you. One minute he’d snap at you, but then the next he was being a little nice and considerate under the nasty words. He’d scare creepy fans off of yours, which he thought was when you couldn’t see or hear, but you knew he did it. You liked Levi a lot, you understood why he was a little odd, probably because he’d lacked affection. You knew about the Ackerman family, the huge loss that happened to them and the hatred and lies that surrounded them too. You heard of Levi’s story, but only a little and felt so sorry for him. He was just an abandoned pup who grew up abandoned and was now pulled into a pack, he just didn’t know how to handle it.

Your thoughts broke when someone called your real name, you looked to your side to see a nervous looking man. You frowned. “I’m sorry, who are you?”

He hurried over. “You don’t recognise me?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m sorry.”

“Lei Wei? I’m a regular at your café.” He laughed nervously. “I’m a big fan of you, but I kind of got banned from your place recently.”

You backed up and felt dread, you were too far from home to run there and too far from work to run there as well. You were trapped. “O-oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

He stepped closer. “Why don’t you remember me?” You looked around and saw someone riding a beautiful motorbike past slowly, then they came to a stop on the opposite side of the road. “Answer me!”

You jumped at his voice. “I’m s-sorry, I’m just not v-very good with names. I only know people as m-master.”

He pulled out a knife and walked closer. “I’m going to make you remember me Bunny, I will. It’s you and me against the world. I just love you so much.” You clutched your chest and backed up against the wall. “YOU AND ME!”

You screamed as he went to slash, but his wrist was grabbed. You gasped as Lei Wei cried out in pain, then dropped the knife. You felt your heart flutter when you saw your saviour was Levi. He twisted Lei Wei’s arm to a point it was going to break. “Tch, pieces of shit like you make me sick. I told you at the café, you are band and this little bunny here is mine.” He twisted the arm more. “Got it?”

Lei Wei whimpered. “B-But.”

“Wrong answer.” Levi snapped his arm making the man scream in pain, then drop to his knees and vomit. Levi sent a hard kick to Lei Wei’s face breaking his nose and sending a burst of blood into the air. He pressed his foot onto Lei Wei’s chest as he whimpered and cried. “Bunny is mine, got it?”

“Y-You’re insane!”

“Maybe I am.” You pressed harder. “But right now, you have a choice to make. Agree to what I said, or I apply a little more pressure and break ribs. So, let me hear it.”

Lei Wei sniffed back tears. “B-Bunny is yours!”

“Good. Now what do we say to the nice young lady?”

He looked to you. “I-I’m s-sorryyyy!”

You gasped as you noticed be peed himself. “Levi, he’s peeing.”

Levi pulled away. “Tch, disgusting pig. No way do you deserve anyone. Get up of the fucking floor, then scamper home like a cockroach. If I see you near Bunny again, I’ll rip you apart.” Levi snarled baring his canines and wolf ears. Lei Wei shot up, then ran off crying. Levi looked down at his boot and groaned. “Damn it.”

You gasped, then opened your bag and pulled out wet wipes. “I got it. Come.” You walked to a bench and sat down. You patted the bench. “Sit.”

He sighed and sat down. “What?”

You leaned down, then cleaned his boot of blood and other things. “Thank you, you know, for helping me. I don’t know what I would have done if…if…well…”

“Tch, you should take better care of yourself you stupid brat. Get a weapon or something, or you’ll end up dead like the idiot you are. I don’t have time to save your dumb ass all the time.”

You welled up and sniffed. “Y-yeah.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he felt back for making you cry. “I’m glad I was here though.” He wiped the tear from your cheek with such a delicate touch. “I was scared, just for a moment.”

You smiled. “I was very scared.”

“I could tell.” He looked down at his boot as you got up and binned the wipes. “Tch, damn brat, you did a good job.”

You sat next to him and smiled. “I tried my best, though I don’t think it’s good enough to pay you back for what you did for me.”

He ruffled his hair and groaned. “I don’t need anything, just stop causing trouble and look after yourself.” He looked over to you. “Maybe I’ll have to escort you back and forth to work from now on, you know, just in case.”

You smiled. “Okay.”

He took out his cigarettes. “You mind?”

You shook your head. “Go ahead, but it’s a bad habit you know.”

He lit it and sighed. “I know.”

“You don’t care, do you?”

He glanced at you. “What’s the poi t in me prolonging my life when I lose everything I love anyway.”

You shrugged. “Because it’s worth the pain and suffering. Losing someone hurts, or being hurt by someone is horrible, but there’s always something on the horizon. Enjoy the little things in life and live in the moment and love who you want to love. Love is a nice thing to experience and yes we lose it, but we can reminisce and appreciate the love we once had. So, killing yourself slowly with those things isn’t the answer.”

Levi stated at you and thought you were wise for a short little cutie. “Tch, what do you know about lose, pain and suffering?”

You stared out at the road as sadness washed over you, Levi noticed the look in your eyes and felt guilty. You hummed and smiled at Levi. “I should get to work.”

Levi finished his cigarette and stood up. “I’ll drive you.”

You frowned. “On what?” You followed him to a motorbike, then gasped at it. “That.... that’s yours?”

He opened the little side bag and walked up to you. “Yes.” He pulled your bunny ears off, then put the helmet on and patted it. “There.”

You watched him grab his and smiled. “Are these tough?”

He looked to you. “Of course.” He jumped when you banged your hard against him. “Tch, oi brat!?”

You giggled. “I didn’t feel anything.”

“Why did you hit your head against me?”

“Because you’re hard.” You sat on his bike and bounced. “Let’s go.”

He sighed and put his helmet on, then sat in front of you. “Hold onto me.”

You blew a raspberry. “I’ll be fine.”

“Tch, whatever.” He raced off making you squeak, then you wrapped your arms around him tightly making him smile. Levi’s inner wolf was jumping around and howling at the contact. “Told you brat.”

You giggled, then let go of him a little upsetting him a bit. “Wow! This is so much fun!”

Levi didn’t like the fact your weren’t holding him much anymore. “Oi brat!? Hold onto me more!”

You hugged him tightly. “Sorry Levi.”

He drove the long way round to your cafe, mainly because he was enjoying your touch. He felt sad when be pulled up and you jumped off and ran up to Kitty hugging Felix. He reached for you, then grabbed the back of your dress and pulled you back. “Oi idiot, you still have your helmet on.”

You bobbed your head against him. He grabbed your head, then wiggled it about. He was annoyed and frustrated, he didn’t understand how you could look so cute. You laughed making things worse for him, he just wanted to pounce on you and devour you. You laughed more, then put your hands on his igniting something in him. “Stooop getting dizzy.”

He undid your helmet. “Right brat, let’s take this off.”

You gasped as he freed you. “I have given birth to a head. Yes!”

He shook his head. “Weirdo.”

“Life is more fun if you’re a little weird."

He got your ears out of his bag, then he put them on your head. “I guess.”

You stared at his tattoos, then grabbed his arm and looked at them. “These are really pretty.”

Levi felt his hair stand on end, he wanted you to touch him more. “Thank you.” You looked up at him and seemed so sweet in his eyes, he just wanted to throw you onto his bike and ride off with you. He wanted to get you home, mark you and then mate you. He wanted to wrap you up in his arms and hold you. “I’ll get more someday.”

You played with his hands and traced a rose there. “Your mum?”

His eyes widened. “How did you know?”

You shrugged. “I dunno, I just…I guess I just feel it.” You gasped and looked up at him. “Do think dogs know they’re good boys?”

Levi smiled a little at you. “Yeah, but we need to tell them more.”

You grinned. “I think all dogs are good boys and girls. I love dogs, just want to snuggle with them.”

“Even wolves?” His words came out before he even thought, then he blushed a little. “Tch, ignore that.”

You giggled. “Why? It’s a valid question.” You hummed in thought. “Yes, I love wolves.” You gasped. “Oh! Did you mean wolves like you and your friends?” You nibbled your lip. “I guess so, I just like everyone.”

He cleared his throat. “How about now?”

You looked up and saw his wolf ears appear onto his head. You squealed. “Can I touch?”

His inner wolf howled in excitement. “Yes.”

You reached up and massaged his ears making him close his eyes and lean into your touch. “So soft, they’re lovely.” You pulled away and pouted. “I want ears.”

He pulled your rabbit ears as his disappeared. “You have some.”

You blew a raspberry. “Nooo, they’re not real. I want the real thing.”

He smiled a little, but it was so small no one but you noticed. “You’re cute the way you are.”

You bounced around in a circle. “That’s because I’m a bunny, I’m not as cute when I’m the real me.”

He hummed. “I don’t know about that.”

You grinned. “Trust, I’m not as stunning.”

“Maybe you’ll just have to show me.”

You giggled. “Sure, but I thought I was supposed to stay away from you?”

He gulped and ruffled the back of his hair. “Tch, oi let me prove my damn point brat.”

You laughed. “Okay, maybe.”

“LEVIIIIII!!” You stepped back as a woman with long firing hair jumped at Levi and hugged him tightly. She kissed his face all over, then giggled. “You ready to go on a date?”

He clenched his jaw, then looked to you. “Sure, but I do have to work.”

You smiled a little. “It’s okay, umm I think we’re good for today.”

The red head hugged Levi’s arm. “It’s okay, I’ll join my baby here for a drink.” She let go of Levi, then leaned down to look at your face. “Can I just say, you are so fucking adorable!?”

You smiled. “Thanks, I’m Bunny, or Bunbun.”

She hugged you tightly. “I’m Scarlet. I’m a wolf like Levi.”

You stepped back from her. “So, you’re Levi’s girlfriend?”

She looked to Levi. “I guess, yeah. Right baby?”

Levi looked at you and you saw hurt in his eyes, then he looked away, he couldn’t bare to look at his true mate with Scarlet at his side. “Tch, shut up.”

She giggled. “You’re so cute Levi.”

Kitty grabbed your hand. “Hi, I’m just going to borrow this one here. Thaaaanks.” She yanked you to her. “What the fuck is that?”

You stared at her. “What do you mean?”

She cupped your face. “You and Levi being all cute and flirty, then suddenly this.”

You shrugged. “Don’t know what you’re on about.” You looked around. “Where is everyone?”

Felix sighed. “I’m just going to open up, I’ll call the team members and tell them to hurry up.” He unlocked the doors, then opened it. “Come on in you lot.”

You followed Kitty, she pulled you close and hugged your arm. “So, are you two? I mean…do you like Levi?”

“Yes.”

She laughed. “Nooo, no, I mean do you like him?”

You stared at her, then she wiggled her brows. “Ooooh…umm…I don’t know. I just know I really enjoy his company and I felt a little sad when I saw Scarlet.”

Scarlet watched you go inside the café with a smile on her face, she hummed. “She’s your mate, isn’t she?”

Levi flinched and looked at Scarlet. “So what if she is?”

She played with his hair. “Well, if you decided to leave me for her, I will rip her throat out with my bare teeth.”

Levi grabbed her face with one hand and growled. “Touch her and I fucking skin you alive. GOT IT!”

She moaned. “Kiss me.”

He shoved her into the alley next to the café, growled, then attacked her neck as she moaned in delight. Levi hated this, he hated her, every time he slept with her it was hateful fucking. He looked over to the side door of the café, you walked out with a trash bag and hummed to yourself. You looked up and stopped when you saw Levi with his hand up Scarlet’s top and his teeth on her neck, you could see he was drawing blood. Scarlet grinned at you, she felt like she’d won. Levi took one look at you and heard his wolf howl in despair at him being with Scarlet, and being caught by his mate too. He pulled from Scarlet’s neck and slammed his hand against the wall. “GO AWAY!”

You jumped and screamed, then you dropped your bag of rubbish and ran inside and slammed the door. You placed your hand on your chest and felt tears threatening to fall. You didn’t understand why it hurt so much. You covered your mouth, then sank to the floor and cried for a moment. You picked yourself up, then hurried off to do your work.

Levi stayed there staring where you’d been, then he pulled away as he felt so much pain inside him. Scarlet pulled at Levi’s shirt. “Kiss me, hurt me, please.”

Levi punched the wall cracking it and cutting his hand up. He gritted his teeth. “Fuck off Scarlet.”

“Come on, let me have fun with you.”

He snarled at her. “I’m not in the mood!” She yelped like a told off wolf, then she ran off. He panted and sighed, then he grabbed the bag and threw it in the bin. He looked at his hand and saw it shaking, blood was dripping off it and it was cut up. He went inside the café, then looked around and couldn’t see you. He locked eyes with Kitty, she was pissed off with Levi. Levi walked over and felt his tail was between his legs. He said your name. “Where is she?”

Kitty sighed. “Is she your mate?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Do you want her?”

“Yes.”

“Love her?”

“Yes.”

She folded her arms. “So, why do you chase her away?”

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m not good enough for her, she’s better than me. I have too much bad things attached to me, too many bad people linked to me and I can’t put her at risk. Plus, I don’t deserve someone like her.”

Kitty raised her hand to slap him, then she stopped herself when she saw Levi squeeze his eyes closed and was going to accept the slap. “You’re an idiot. You really are. You don’t want to hurt her, but you snapping at her has caused her to sit in the staff room and cry. She’s confused about her feelings for you, because she’s not a wolf so the mate bond is a little confusing for us. Don’t make her feel things, then throw it back in her face. She’s been through a lot of shit; she didn’t get those nasty scars on her back from having fun.” She saw Levi look confused, then filled with rage at hearing his mate had been hurt. “You…you didn’t know?”

Levi shook his head. “No, no, what happened to her?”

She pulled a face and nibbled her lip. “It’s not my place to say, but you should go see her and talk to her.” She pointed at his hand. “And she’ll want to patch that up, so don’t heal it.”

Levi looked at his bleeding hand. “Okay. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry to me. Go see her and use her real name, not Bunny.”

He nodded and walked to the staff room, he lightly knocked on the door and heard you sniff and welcome him in. He peaked around the door at you. “I need your help.”

You sniffed and rubbed your tears. “S-sure.”

He walked in and closed the door and show you his hand. “I need it patching up.”

You got up and went to the cupboard, then got out the med kit. “Sit.” You sat down next to him on the sofa, then put his hand on your lap and sniffed. “Scarlet is really pretty.”

He sighed. “We’re not really together.”

You cleaned his hand. “All I said was she was pretty.”

Levi blushed and groaned. “Yeah, sorry. I umm…I don’t love her, I’m just with her and I don’t know why.”

You looked up at him. “You love her?”

“No.”

You laughed. “That was quick.”

He sighed. “Yeah, it was.”

“If you don’t love her, why are you with her?”

“It’s expected of me.”

You hummed and frowned. “So, you’re sacrificing your happiness because of what’s expected of you? Sounds stupid.”

“It is.” You covered his wound up, then bound it. He loved how gentle and delicate you were. “You’re really good at that brat.”

You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“Please don’t say from experience.”

You hummed and cleared your throat. “Best I don’t talk then.” You smiled at your handy work. “Done.” You got up and cleared everything up. “So, how did this happen?” You walked over with a cup of tea for Levi and one for yourself, then sat. “How did you get a messed-up hand?”

He cleared his throat. “I punched the wall.”

You frowned. “That wall must have said something really bad.”

He smiled a little. “Yeah…I just…I got mad at myself.”

“Trouble in paradise?”

He looked at his hand, then squeezed it. “I was mad at myself for snapping at you.” He gripped his cup making it groan. “Tch, sorry for being a shit.”

You gasped and put your hand on his. “Relax, if you don’t, you’ll break the cup.”

He let you take his cup and put it on the coffee table. “Sorry. Tch, I’m just a fucking fool.”

You placed your hand on his wrist, then you squeezed, he loved that and his inner wolf was so happy at the contact. “You’re not. You’re a nice guy.”

Levi looked to you and locked eyes with you. He reached over and placed his hand on yours, his inner wolf chanted at him to kiss you. Levi wanted to, he really wanted to pin you against the sofa and ravish you. He clenched his jaw, then looked away pissing off his inner wolf. “You should stay away from me.” He pulled away from your touch. “I’ll protect you to and from work.”

You felt a sting in your heart, but Levi felt a sting in his soul and inner self. You gave him a sad smile and nodded. “Well, you don’t have to keep saying that. I’m doing so and you have a girlfriend who loves you a lot and you have tones of friends too; you don’t want to add my stupid self to that mix.” You laughed and hummed. “Anyway, I have to get to work. You should rest your hand and clean it regularly.” You stood up and dusted off your outfit. “Thanks for the lift today, it was fun.”

He gazed up at you and wanted to tell you how he felt, but instead he just nodded. “Tch, sure brat.”

You smiled, then slipped out the office and got to work. You looked up to Kitty and smiled. “I’m good now, no more tears.”

She hugged you. “How about we go out dating or something? Hook you up with one of Lewis’s friends?”

You shook your head and scrunched your nose up. “Nah, I’m good.” You set the tables and served customers, that was until the most beautiful man walked into the café. He wore a smart expensive suit, his black hair was tamed and slicked back. He had a red sparkle in his eyes, but they were very dark. When he smiled, you felt your heart throb. You then noticed his black nails and horns on his head. This man was a demon, you’d never really seen one before in your café before, mainly because they stuck to the rich end of the city.

Kiyoshi Sato was the biggest name in the city, he was a cut throat lawyer that won every single case of his and showed it, he was rolling in money. He felt a shiver run through him, a spark of desire and attraction. There was someone here, someone of great interest to him. He glanced over to you and saw you smiling at customers. He felt his heart flutter. “What an innocent looking human.” He hummed in delight as his fellow demon friends looked at him confused. “She’s mine.”

You walked over to Kiyoshi’s table and smiled. “Hello masters, my name is bunny! How can I help you today?”

Kiyoshi smiled. “Your number.”

You giggled. “I’m sorry master, but I can’t give out my number to customers.”

He titled his head and sighed. “How sad, you’re breaking my heart Bunny.”

You pouted. “Sorry master, please don’t be sad.”

He smirked. “Do you have a tail?”

You gasped and bounced around to show your back, then you wiggled your bum. “Ta da!”

Kiyoshi’s eyes widened. He knew you were sweet and innocent, but he didn’t expect you to be so damn adorable. He smiled at you. “Cute. You can turn back you sweet thing.”

You turned back around. “Oh, sorry.” You giggled. “I just get happy because I worked hard on making the ears and tail.”

“You can tell.”

You blushed a little making Kiyoshi smile, he really liked your smile. “You’re too kind.” You cleared your throat. “So, what can I get you masters?”

He leaned closer. “Could I get a coffee and this lovely maid parfait? Is it made by you?”

You nodded and as you made a note. “It is!”

“Perfect.” He looked to his two friends. “They’ll have coffee too and a cinnamon roll each.”

You smiled. “Nice choice.”

Kiyoshi hummed. “You like cinnamon rolls?”

You nodded. “I do.” You bowed. “Excuse me masters.” You walked over to the bar, then started making the coffee. You turned and jumped when you saw Kiyoshi there. “Wow, you scared me.”

He laughed. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you jump, I just wanted to watch you make that parfait.”

You smiled. “Sure.” You placed the coffees on the tray, but Kiyoshi took them to his friends, then came back and leaned on the bar. You smiled. “Thank you.”

“Pleasure. Names Kiyoshi Sato by the way.”

You bowed your head. “Pleasure to meet you.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand and watched you closely. “I can’t wait to watch you make the parfait.”

You giggled. “I’ve never had a customer watch before.”

“Shame on them.”

You turned and grabbed everything you needed, then noticed Levi was sat in the corner glaring at Kiyoshi, then looking to you with a possessive look. You gulped, then turned back to Kiyoshi. “Okay, let’s begin…” You started making it in your usual way and Kiyoshi was just in love, he thought you were so graceful and beautiful in your actions. You stopped it off with a little bunny, then you slid it over to Kiyoshi and handed him a long spoon. “Ta da!”

He smiled, then lifted the spoon. “Moment of truth Bunny.” He scooped up some, then ate it. His eyes widened at the burst of flavour. “Can I take you home with me?”

You giggled. “It’s that good?”

He nodded. “It’s better than good. It’s perfection and I should know about perfection, I’m a demon. You sure you’re not an angel or demon?”

You shook your head. “No, just human.”

“You’re so wonderful and amazing…I just…” He cleared his throat. “I really want to take you on a date.”

You blushed hard. “M-Me? Ah, but I’m just me. I’m nothing special, especially for someone like you?”

He smiled and thought how sweet you were. “Me?”

You nodded shyly; it was just too adorable for him. “You know, handsome, smart, successful, kind, funny and sweet. I don’t…well…I’m not…” You nibbled your lip and fiddled with your hands on the bar. “I’m not good.”

Kiyoshi really hated your words, because you were better than you thought you were. He adored you so much, he thought you were the sweetest thing ever. He always won everything in his life and he was sure as hell he was going to win you. He was going to worship you; make you feel like the most perfect and loved woman in the world. You were a goddess and he was going to worship the very ground you walked on. He took your hands and smiled. “You’re a divine creature in my eyes, no lies.”

You blushed and smiled a little. “You’re too kind, but.”

“No buts, you are divine.” He kissed the back of your hands, then held one and pulled out a card from his pocket. “This is my card, but I know you’re too shy to call me. So, write your number down.”

“I…”

He smiled. “No dates, I will teach you how to be confident in yourself. How about that? Oh, and if you maybe like me a little, then I will whisk you away on a date.”

You giggled. “You really want to date me, huh?”

“Yes, but I want to help you.” He pulled his pen out and offered it to you. “Number.”

You nibbled your lip and stared at the pen, all you could think about was Levi, but then he told you to stay away from you. You sighed and took the pen, then you wrote down your number and name. “D-Don’t say m-my name out l-loud, okay?”

He took the card, then smiled at your name. “Promise.” He tapped the card against his lip and hummed. “You have such a lovely name, you really do.”

You blushed hard. “I can’t believe I gave a customer my number.”

“First time?”

You nodded. “Y-yes.”

“Lucky me.” He grinned. “Don’t worry, I might be a demon, but I’m rather kind and gentle, I promise.” He titled his head as he saw how sad and scared you looked, then your unconsciously reached over your shoulder and touched your back. “Something wrong?”

You jumped and smiled. “Nothing, can I get you anything else master?”

He smiled. “Another wonderful parfait please and a coffee.”

You bowed. “Coming right up.”

As you busied yourself, Levi watched you and felt his inner wolf growling away. He was pissed off at Levi, but even more pissed off at the biggest and most powerful demon in the city was sniffing around you. You were Levi’s mate, no one could have you, but he couldn’t be with you because he was a risk to you. He was in a constant internal battle with himself. He hated it and it made him feel ill. He looked down at his hand at the one you’d fixed, then felt a sting in his heart. He wished he could throw everything away and be with you, mate you, claim you, devour you, but he couldn’t. Well, the thought he couldn’t. What Levi didn’t know was you still cared for him, and even thought Kiyoshi was any woman’s dream, and you liked him, you wanted it to be Levi, but you didn’t understand why. You didn’t know yet that you were Levi’s mate.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up with a start in bed, you had been ripped out of your wonderful deep sleep by someone banging on your door. You slipped out of bed, then stumbled about and to your front door. You opened the front off and hummed as you just about saw who it was in your sleepy state. “Levi?”

Levi growled as he kept looking down the hall, he was trying not to look at you these days to stop his feelings. “Tch, oi brat? You’re late for work.”

You leaned against the door frame and yawned. “Work?”

Levi glared at you, then he felt his bad boy attitude melt away as he gazed at you. You were in a big shirt that just about covered your bum, little booty shorts too. Your hair was a little messy, you had no makeup on and you were a dream. This was the first time he’d ever seen you like this, without the bunny maid get up. He gulped and fought so many urges within him. His heart was racing, his inner wolf was begging for him to just take you and make you his mate. He launched himself at you and cupped your face as he growled, then he kicked your door closed behind him. He went to kiss you, but felt you go slump. He caught you before you fell down, then listened to your chest to check if your heart was still beating. He sighed, then just realised you’d passed out from exhaustion. He scooped you up like it was nothing, then carried you to the only opened door in your room.

He looked around your bedroom, then noticed a calendar, there he saw you’d written forced holiday and crossed out two weeks. He lay you on your bed and tucked you in, but you rolled over and hugged him with a little whine. Levi flinched. “Tch, damn brat. I’m supposed to resist you, this isn’t helping.” He pulled free from you and heard you whine. He let out a long sigh, then pulled off his jacket and shoes, then climbed onto bed and let you hug his arm as you slept. After a while you rolled over with your back to him, he pouted a little and growled at you. He carefully rolled you back over to lie on his chest. He purred in happiness at you snuggling against his chest, his inner wolf had been barking and howling at him all the time to find you and be with you, but he refused. However, now Levi had you like this on his chest, his wolf was at peace for one.

Levi wrapped his arms around you and played with your hair as you slept. He leaned down, then inhaled your scent and felt at peace. He adored you so much, you were his mate, his one and only and he loved you with everything he had. He leaned closer, then kissed your forehead and hummed in happiness. He knew that was a mistake, because all he wanted to do now was kiss you fiercely, then claim your body as his and mate you. Most importantly, he wanted to bite you and mark you as his. He wanted to see the euphoria in your eyes as he marked you as his and his alone. He moved your head to the side, then kissed the crook of your neck where wolves mark. He opened his mouth as his canines got sharp, he went to bite you, but you rolled over and hugged Levi and sighed in happiness. He felt guilt rush through him, he was going to bite his mate and mark you without you even knowing. He sighed and stared at your ceiling, then closed his eyes for a moment. Before Levi knew it, he’d fallen asleep too

You sighed and sat up and rubbed your eyes and moaned, you looked to your side to see Levi was fast asleep in your bed. You frowned, then remembered he’d come over and mention work, then you had fallen asleep. You smiled, then got out of bed and went to your kitchen. You started cooking breakfast and knew that because Levi was a wolf, he’d love meat the most. You carried it into your bedroom as Levi woke up. “Morning.”

He frowned at you. “Morning…so you have time off?”

“Felix forced me to have it off.”

Levi sat up and growled. “Tch, could have told me you shitty brat, I have to walk you back and forth between work, remember? Been doing it for two fucking weeks.”

You flinched a little at his harsh tone. “I know, I’m sorry.” You gave him the tray of food. “I made you breakfast, I hope you like it. I’m going to wash up and doing my morning things. Don’t worry about the washing up, I’ll do it when I finish in the bathroom. So, I’ll see you in two weeks then.” You both stared at each other, then Levi looked away as he felt guilt. “Cool, well enjoy your breakfast and I’ll see you soon.”

Levi watched you go into the bathroom, then he looked down at his food and smiled. “Looks good.” He ate some and felt like his mouth was watering. “Perfect.”

You washed in the bathroom, and felt much better. You rubbed the mirror and looked at yourself, you smiled, then felt something in the pit of your stomach. You lightly touched your back and felt dread and fear. You shook your head, then dried and put your underwear on in the bathroom you had waiting. You always set up underwear in your bathroom before going to bed, just so you didn’t have to walk about after. You walked out the bathroom unaware that Levi was finishing cleaning your bed. You turned your back to him and opened your wardrobe showing your back to him, which hit his heart hard with pain. You turned around and saw Levi there, you couldn’t help but let out a little scream.

You laughed then placed your hand on your chest. “You scared me.”

He cleared his throat as the front of you was a whole different story, you looked both cute and sexy in your underwear. He growled, then what he saw on your back flashed in his head. He looked away from you. “Sorry, I couldn’t leave like that.”

You smiled and pulled on a shirt. “That’s okay.”

“Does it hurt?”

You glanced at him. “Huh?”

“You know…your back?”

You gulped when you realised Levi had seen. “N-No, not now.”

He nodded then felt rage inside him, his inner wolf was pissed that someone had touched his mate, someone had harmed and scared his mate. “Who did it?”

You frowned. “I’m sorry?”

He launched at you backing you up against your dressing table. He punched the glass and snarled. “I said who did it!?”

You shiver and panted as your heart raced, you weren’t scared of Levi, you just wanted him badly. “It doesn’t matter.”

He snarled as his ears appeared and his canines. “It. Does.”

You gulped and shook your head. “It doesn’t because he’s locked up in jail now.”

Levi was pissed, jail wasn’t good enough for scum who hurt his mate. “Where?”

Your voice got quiet. “I don’t know.”

Levi’s eyes searched yours, then he pulled back from you. “What is he? What race?”

“Levi…”

He snarled at you. “What race!?”

You gulped. “Wolf.”

Levi felt his world shatter, someone from his own kind had scared your back. He backed up from you and shook, he couldn’t be with you, he couldn’t be near you. His inner wolf felt rage at Levi for wanting to run, he was angry that you were hurt. He was begging Levi to stay, claim you as his, mark you and protect you from anything like this from happening again. He shook his head, then went to your door. “Stay away from me.”

You frowned and followed him. “You came over to mine, slept in my bed and had breakfast and were nice to me. Now you’re back to pushing me away and saying stay away.” You grabbed your apartment door and stopped him from shutting it. “What are we? Friends or?”

He clenched his jaw. “Colleagues only, in fact, less than that. This friendship thing between us ends now. I can’t do this anymore, I’m done, and you need to stay the hell away from me.”

You felt like someone had stabbed you in the heart, but you wouldn’t let him see your pain. You smiled at him and hummed a little laugh. “Okay, sorry for bothering you. Have a safe journey home.”

Levi stared at you and saw the door close, then he felt the pain overwhelm him. He listened closely, his ears twitching and heard something so heart wrenching, you were crying on the other side of the door and there was nothing he could do. He had put his foot down, he had told you no, he had wanted his space for your protection. Knowing a wolf had hurt you so badly, meant you would only be terrified of him. He didn’t want you to be scared, so it was best if he stayed far away from you, but maybe just keep track of you, a slight eye on you in case you got hurt.

You stared at the model in front of you on the poster, then sighed. You hated that you looked nothing like her, you had a scar on your back that would prevent you from being pretty even if you had a good body. You turned around to see Kiyoshi talking away with the lady that ran the shop, he was flirting with her and making her feel like she was perfect. He winked at you, so you waved to him in a shy way. You walked through the store and found some nice outfits, but they were the kind you probably would never wear because you were just not confident. You sighed and put them back, then you walked over to the shoes and found a really cute pair that you could see yourself wearing. You turned one over to look at the price, then almost has a heart attack, there was no way you could afford anything here.

Kiyoshi walked up behind you and squeezed your upper arms. “Like them?”

You blushed. “They’re nice.”

“Why not get them?”

You walked away from the shoes. “Ah, I can’t afford them.”

“Oh…” He hurried over to you. “Well, is there anything else here you want?”

You looked up at Kiyoshi. “Could…could we umm? Could we go to another shop? I can’t afford anything in here.”

His eyes widened. “Oh, I’m so sorry I brought you here, how selfish and closed minded of me. You lead the way.”

You walked out the shop with him. “Umm…how come we’re doing this?”

He put his arm around you, his hand on your lower back. “I told you, we’re getting to know each other more instead of texting all the time. I want to get to know you so we can be friends, because you won’t let me take you on a date.”

You gulped. “Ah, well that’s because I don’t date customers.”

“What if I stop going to the café?”

You giggled. “Why do you like me so much?”

He walked in front of you and shrugged. “I don’t know, there’s just something about you.” He stopped, then leaned down to look at your cute face. “You just make me feel like I’m on cloud nine. Nothing can make me feel better than how I feel when I’m with you.”

You blushed hard. “Wow…well…that’s a lot of feelings and emotions, huh?”

He nodded. “So, if I have to stay away from the café to be with you, then I will.” He smirked at you and narrowed his eyes. “That unless you don’t want to date me and I’m wasting my time.”

You thought about Levi, how you wanted him, but he didn’t want you at all. You gave Kiyoshi a tiny smile. “Maybe.”

He raised a brow. “Maybe? That maybe to a date?”

You gulped and nodded. “Yeah.”

He wrapped his arms around you, then spun you around. “Yes!”

You gasped. “Ah! Kiyoshi! Put me down!” You giggled and smiled as you felt so happy. “Come on, put me down.”

Levi glared at this cute exchange; he didn’t want you to be like this with Kiyoshi. He wanted you to be with him, but that couldn’t happen. He needed to protect you, but he didn’t want you to be with anyone else. He wanted you to be happy though as well. He couldn’t choose what to do. He was just constantly mad at himself all the time now and confused. He followed you and Kiyoshi for a bit, then noticed a nice shop with a few things in. He saw a nice pair of mittens and a poncho coat to match; he knew it was getting cold these days and winter was going to be harsh for a delicate human like you. He walked inside, then bought the set for you and added earmuffs to match it all. He could just imagine you now wearing it all, looking all cute in the snow. He let out a long sigh, then looked over to you and Kiyoshi and felt pain in his heart again.

You frowned, then looked over and locked eyes with Levi. You smiled a little at him and gave him a shy wave, he jumped, then waved back. You hummed a laugh making his heart flutter. You turned back to Kiyoshi. “So umm, where are we going next?”

Kiyoshi held you close. “I’m going to treat you to lunch!” He grabbed your hand and pulled you along. “Come on Bunny!”

You giggled and ran to catch up. “Slow down.”

He pulled you against him. “Sorry, sorry, I’m just having so much fun with you today.” He pulled you into an expensive restaurant, they knew who Kiyoshi was and gave him his usual table as well. He pulled your chair out and pushed it in as you sat down. “Get comfy and order anything you want!”

You looked around the place and felt out of place, then you looked at the menu. “I umm…I don’t know what to pick.”

He chuckled. “It’s alright, I can order for you.”

You looked up at him. “Oh…okay.” You watched him order food and drink, then noticed how he was sat upright and coming off with a stuck-up attitude. Everyone that came up to him and talked to him seemed to give you the stink eye, like you were scum to be with someone like him. You looked up as your drink was poured for you. “Ah, umm…thank you.” You saw the food put in front of you, it was so fancy and tiny. You couldn’t believe Kiyoshi was paying a lot of money just for this small thing.

Kiyoshi called your name. “You okay?”

You blushed. “Y-yes.”

He smiled. “Try it.” You looked down and gulped, then you picked up a fork and picked up a small bit. You put it in your mouth and frowned at the different tastes. “So? What do you think?”

You hummed. “It’s umm…it’s not bad.”

He frowned. “Not to your taste?”

You smiled. “I mean, it’s okay, bit small though.”

He sighed. “Well, what do you like then?”

You jumped and blushed. “Ah, sorry. I didn’t mean to come off as rude. This is what you normally eat, right?”

He moved his food about with his fork. “I guess.”

You looked close at one thing. “What’s this gold stuff?”

“Gold.”

You titled your head. “What’s the nutritional value of eating gold?”

He gasped, then frowned. “There is none, it’s just nice to eat.”

You picked up your glass and sipped the red wine, then froze. All you could taste was vinegar, it wasn’t a good wine. You put the glass down and smile. “Okay, sorry I guess I’m not used to this kind of thing, so I don’t know how to…what to say either.”

He hummed and held his hand up. “Excuse me? Could we have the bill.”

You gasped and blushed. “Oh, is something the matter?”

He smiled. “Nothing at all, we’re going elsewhere.”

You got up after he stood up. “We-we are?”

He put his arm around you and led you out the place. “Come on.” He walked with you for a while. “So, what kind of place to you want to go for lunch?”

You frowned at him. “But we just ate?”

“It wasn’t good though, right? I guess I’ll need to get you used to my tastes, huh? Not everyone has a refined palette, but I’ll get you there.”

You reached you’re your lips. “I don’t have good taste?”

“Not the best, but we’ll sort it out. Now, show me where you want to eat.”

You sighed. “I’m not hungry actually, the dinner with you was good enough for me.”

He stopped walking with you. “Oh? That true?”

You nodded and hummed a laugh. “I had a great time, thank you!”

He walked closer, cupped the side of your face and kissed you. “I’m glad. So, shall we get you a nice dress?”

You frowned. “What for?”

He grinned. “We’re going out. We’re going to have a lot of fun.” He dragged you down the road and to a shop, then shoved you into the arms of the attendants. “Help me dress this cute and adorable Bunny up please!” He hugged you from behind and smiled. “Be nice to her please, if not…” He flashed them his red eyes making the flinch and get terrified. “I won’t be happy at all.”

They bowed. “YES SIR!”

You gasped as you were pulled around and dressed up in a sexy party dress, then your hair and makeup were done to make you look nothing like yourself. You looked in the mirror and whined, you didn’t like this. Kiyoshi gasp and pinched your cheek. “You are beautiful!”

You looked to him and gave him a fake smile. “Th-thanks.”

He pulled you along to a limo, then opened the door. “In you get, let me show the world how perfect and sweet you are.”

You felt uncomfortable, this wasn’t you at all. However, you had to do what was asked of you so you could have somewhat of a good relationship. “O-okay…”

“Good girl.” He leaned closer and kissed your neck making you stiff. “Very good girl.”

You gulped, his kiss didn’t feel right, it was like something deep within you was reeling in hatred and almost growling. Whatever was within you wanted Levi, it wanted Levi so badly. “Ha…thanks…”

“Relax.” He slipped his hand up the inside of your thigh. “It’ll be fun.”

You grabbed his hand and stopped it from moving up more. “I umm…”

He smiled at you. “So cute! Have you ever been with a man?”

You nodded. “Y-Yes, but I just umm…I’m not the type to move fast, if that makes sense?”

He massaged your thigh. “That’s okay, I’ll tame you.” He kissed and nipped your neck, but it really didn’t feel good. You shuffled away and nervously laugh. “Tickles.”

He laughed. “Cute.”

You looked out the window. “We th-there yet?”

He looked out and smiled. “Yes!” He opened the door and yanked you out the car. You stumbled after, then looked around to see Levi’s motorbike. You waved him down and mouthed help at him, but Kiyoshi yanked you into the club. “This is a super’s club, only the richest supers go here. We’re going into the VIP area.” He walked in with you, then yanked you against him. “How about a kiss, maybe a drink to start off?”

You blushed and whined a little. “I umm, I’d like to dance maybe?”

He dragged you to the dancefloor, then held you against him as he danced in a way that made you feel a little uncomfortable. He let you alone a little and went to the bar after dancing for ages, then he came back with loads of drinks. “Drink up!”

You held the glass. “I umm…thank you.” You waited for him to turn around, then you poured your drink out in a plant. You smiled at him as he turned back, then you cleared your throat. “I need the bathroom.”

“Okay, catch you in a bit.”

You went to the bathroom, washed up and saw the stares on you. You cleaned off some makeup on your face so you looked more you, then you left the bathroom. You felt a hand over your mouth, then you kicked and screamed. You came to a stop when you smelt something familiar, it was Levi. You looked up at him as he pulled his hand away. “Levi?”

He growled at you, then he grabbed your upper arm and dragged you along. He pulled you out of the club and towards his bike. He stopped and glared at you. “Tch, oi brat!? What the hell were you thinking!? Going to a fucking club with the worst demon in this fucking city?” He looked you up and down and felt a hungry in him. “Dressed like this!? You’re a fucking idiot!”

You welled up, then shoved Levi back into his bike. Then you hit him in the chest a few times, but it felt like nothing on his chest. You screamed and cried at him, then your shoulders slumped as you cried your eyes out. “I don’t get you Levi…I don’t…If I’m such a problem, then leave me alone.” Levi said your name. “I said leave me alone!” You gasped when you saw Levi’s wide eyes and shock at your tone. You gasped, then turned and ran down the street. You stumbled a moment and fell over, you cried out in frustration, then took the heels off and threw them. You got up and walked down the road, you hugged yourself and felt stupid. You heard your phone ringing over and over, you were sure it was Kiyoshi, but you didn’t want anything to do with him right now. You got to a bench, then sat down and sighed. “I’m so stupid.”

Levi had driven after you; he was panicking that you were wandering around in the dark dressed the way you were. He saw your shoes, then he kept going and saw you sat on the bench. He pulled up, then hurried over to you and shouted your name. “What the hell is your problem? Running off like that is dangerous!”

You looked at him with a void look in your eyes. “I don’t care.”

Levi sighed and saw his breath in the cold air. “You do care about yourself.”

You welled up. “I don’t…I don’t care anymore. If someone wants to take me away, then they can.”

Levi sat down next to you. “It’s cold, you need a coat or you’ll freeze to death.”

You shrunk into yourself. “I don’t care.”

He took off his jacket and put it over your shoulders. “You should care about yourself, okay?”

“Why bother? Kiyoshi just wants to change me into something I’m not, and everyone loves me for being Bunny and nothing else. I have no family and the only person who I thought understood me hates me and tells me to get out of his life.” You welled up and sniffed as your gritted your teeth to stop you from crying hard. “Why do you hate me so much? Did I do or say something wrong?”

Levi sighed and placed his hand on your head. “I don’t hate you, it’s just…” He let out a long sigh. “I know a lot of dangerous people from my past, plus because I’m a member of a pack I have natural enemies. Being a wolf isn’t good, with the Alpha missing, this city is full of dangerous, even more so for humans. I’m keeping you at a distance to protect you. So, I don’t hate you, I like you brat.”

You began shaking as you fought a rush of emotions. “Promise?”

“I promise. I want to protect you even more after seeing your scar. You got hurt by a wolf, so I figured being near a wolf would just hurt you.” He moved his hand off your head. “I don’t want to hurt you I’d never want that.”

“Can…” You gulped. “Can I hug you? Just for a bit.” You whined a little. “Actually, forget it. I’ll go home. I’m glad you don’t hate me, but you’re right though.” You stood up and gave Levi his jacket back. “We should stay away from each other. You said it’s for the best.”

Levi shot up and grabbed your wrist, then he yanked you to his chest. He hugged you tightly allowing you to be wrapped up in his warmth and scent. Your eyes widened, then you felt tears coming again. You held him close and sniffed as you felt the tears falling. You clung to his back as you felt yourself breaking inside, everything hurt so much. Levi let you go, then turned his back to you and crouched. “Get on.”

You sniffed and wiped your tears. “What?”

“I said get on brat!”

You climbed onto his back. “Okay.”

He stood up and adjusted him. “Hold on.”

“O-Okay, but.” You screamed as Levi ran faster than anything you’d seen before; you didn’t expect wolves to be so fast. You felt scared at first, then you were excited. You held you and smiled as the wind flowed through your hair, you felt happy. “Where are we going?”

“Shut up and just hold on.” Levi kept running until he reached the top of the hill, then he came to a stop where the view was perfect. He put you down and sighed. “There. Tch, now stop crying.” He lit up a cigarette and blew. “Just look at the view.” He shoved his jacket on you again.

You hugged it around you and walked away. You came to a stop and looked up to see all the stars in the sky, you smiled at their beauty. Your pain seemed to be forgotten. “Pretty.” Your shoulders dropped, then you crouched and hugged your legs. “Levi? Can I ask you something?”

He walked over and sat on the floor next to you and sighed. “What?” He blew out smoke. “What’s on your mind now?”

You frowned. “Am I unlovable?”

“What are you on about?”

You smiled at Levi. “Nothing, ignore me. It doesn’t matter.”

He stared at you. “Tch, don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

He growled. “Tch, show that stupid face of yours. You smile and say everything is fine, to ignore you and it doesn’t matter. Pisses me off.” He tapped his cigarette. “You’re a little shitty brat.”

“What was the point in bringing me here? To tell me more horrible things?”

He sighed. “You didn’t let me finish. You’re an idiot to just smile everyone off. You should get mad, get scared, get sad and get vulnerable. Don’t hold back, if you do it’s stupid and you make me worry more. Tell me your troubles.”

“You said we shouldn’t get close.”

He looked at you. “Just talk.”

You flinched, then sighed and looked away from him. “I…I asked you if I was unlovable, because everyone I love dies and exes turn crazy…I don’t feel loved. People don’t love me. Is there something wrong with me?”

Levi felt his heart breaking. “People have died?”

You reached over your shoulder and touched your back. “Yes. My parents, uncles, aunts, cousins, friends…all in a short amount of time. I guess you could say we were like a wolf pack. My parents took care of me for so long, protected me from a lot of things and when I was 16, I lost it all.” You shivered as you remembered the pains and screams and the scary look in that man’s eyes. “You know what? You were right to want to stay away from me.” You smiled at him. “I’m the bringer of death and sadness.” You stood up and sighed. “I’m going home.”

Levi stubbed out his cigarette, then got up. “I’ll take you.” He picked you up like a bride, then he raced fast to his bike. He put your helmet on, then sat on his bike and drove you to your place. He grabbed a bag from his bike, then walked to your apartment door. “Let me in.”

You turned to Levi. “But.”

“Now.”

You sighed and let him in. “You want a tea?”

“Please.” He watched you make a cup of tea for him and you. “Why do you think you bring death?”

You flinched. “Be…because the man who hurt me? He umm…well he…” You clenched up. “He claimed he loved me and he…he became too much. I ended things and…he stalked me…took out my friends and family until finally…he…he took my parents from me.” You dropped to your knees on the floor, you’d lost all the strength in your body. “Mum…dad…I’m…I’m sorry. It’s all my fault.” You tapped your head against the cupboard. You gritted your teeth, then tapped your head against the cupboard. “My fault.”

Levi walked over and placed his hand on your head. “Don’t hurt yourself, and you’re not unlovable. There are plenty of people who love you.”

You looked to him. “Because of Bunny.”

Levi sighed. “Will you tell me one day what happened? What really happened?”

You gave Levi a weak smile. “Okay.”

He pinched your cheek and pulled. “I have a gift for you.”

You frowned. “What?”

He stood up and yanked you to your feet, then he pulled you along to the bag. He grabbed it, then shoved it into your arms. “Open it.” You opened it to reveal the poncho coat, gloves and earmuffs. “It’s be a pain in the ass if you don’t look after yourself.”

You smiled and welled up. “They’re perfect, thank you.”

Levi smiled at how happy you seemed. He ruffled your hair. “I know we’re keeping our distance from each other, but you can talk to me. Tch, and listen you damn brat, you aren’t unlovable or dangerous, got it!?”

You gasped, then nodded. “Y-Yes Levi!”

He hummed and patted your head. “By the way.” He looked you over in the tight dress, your boobs pushed together in the dress and your legs on show. His inner wolf was howling in delight, he was encouraging Levi to pounce onto you, to mark you and claim you. If Levi marked you as his, then all your pain would wash away. He gulped as you stared at him with your perfect wide eyes, your slightly parted lips. He wanted to kiss you so badly, mark you, mate you too. “That dress.”

You looked down and blushed. “Oh, I hate this dress. It’s…it’s not me.”

He hummed. “I guess so…but…you…you umm…tch, damn it!” He growled. “You! You look! Good!”

You jumped at his tone, then smiled. “Thank you.”

He groaned. “You should change.”

You nodded. “I will and I’m going to burn this dress too. You know, I want to thank you for today, you’ve been amazing even though I’ve just cried like an idiot and complain about my stupid problems.” Levi cupped your face and pressed you against the wall, he bared his canines and his ears appeared on his head. You gasped as your heart raced in your chest. “L-Levi?”

He stopped himself from kissing you, then pulled away. “Home, I’m going home and we’re keeping up on our deal. Staying away from each other.”

You hugged yourself and nodded. “Right.”

He stopped by your door and hunched up as he growled, then he glared at you. “And stay away from Kiyoshi!” He went out, then slammed the door. You stood there and smiled, then you looked to your gifts and hummed a laugh. You knew deep down, Levi liked you.

You walked around the café serving customers as Felix chatted with each maid who went past. “As I was saying ladies, make sure you put everything in place at home. We have our Christmas getaway in a few days and I need everyone to have their things at home sorted, we can’t have a repeat of last year where someone, Blue Bird.” She flinched and laughed shyly. “Forgot her suitcase. We’re not turning around. This year we have a long trip, we’re driving to a hot spring resort. Plus, I need to remind you it’s going to be freezing cold with a tone of snow. So, if you’re going outside at any point, please make sure you’re wearing appropriate things.”

Hange waved to you, so you walked over. “Bunbun?”

You hummed. “What’s up?”

She leaned her cheek on her hand. “You getting Levi anything?”

You blushed. “Wh-what do you mean?”

“Well, it’s his birthday on the 25th December and he’s usually sad on it, so get him something nice.”

You sat down and looked over to Levi as the maid Butterfly flirted with him. “Really? Well I’m sure he doesn’t want anything from me.”

She gasped. “You joking, right!? He’d love something from you.”

You whined. “What about Scarlet?” You watched Scarlet practically bark at Butterfly and send her on her way, then hug Levi. Ever since your breakdown after your date with Kiyoshi, Levi has been around Scarlet a lot. “I don’t think she’ll like it.”

“She’s not coming on the trip, so Levi’s all yours.”

You looked at Hange. “Ah, but.”

“Just get him something.”

You sighed. “Okay.” You heard your phone go off, so you pulled it out to see it was Kiyoshi with more apologies. He hadn’t spoken to you in person since your weird meetup turned date, instead he’d called you, you talked and he kept saying how sorry he was at trying to change you. He’d sent you too many gifts to try and fix things, but you weren’t sure what to you. “Damn it.”

Hange leaned over and looked at the text, it was a picture of Kiyoshi shirtless on a bed of roses with an I’m sorry. “Fuck me he’s one hot demon.”

You locked your phone and left him on read. “I don’t know what to do with him.”

“You love him?”

“No.”

“Like him?”

You frowned and hummed. “I…I don’t know.”

“Does he make you smile?”

You hummed and nodded. “When he’s not being this stuck up lawyer demon.”

She smiled and looked over to Levi, she knew seeing you with Kiyoshi would give him the kick up the damn ass he needed. “You should invite him here now and talk to him, give him a chance to explain himself.”

You sighed. “You think so?”

“Yes.”

You looked at your phone. “Oh…alright?” You called up Kiyoshi. “Kiyoshi?”

He gasped. “Princess! I’ve missed you. I can’t say how sorry I am, was that picture just now too much? It was, wasn’t it. Look I am very sorry.”

“Kiyoshi?”

“Yes?”

You nibbled your lip. “Are you busy?”

“No, not at all.”

You whined a little as nerves kicked in. “Could you come to the café? I want to see you.”

He gasped in excitement. “I’ll be right over!”

“Okay, bye.” You ended the call and looked to Hange. “This better be a good idea Hange.”

She grinned at you and glanced over at Levi. “Oh, it’s the best.”

You leaned across the table and groaned. “Why are things…just…well…stupid.”

She leaned her head on the table and looked at you. “Because men are stupid.”

You laughed. “Hange.”

“I’m serious. No matter what race they’re in, they’re stupid. I get so annoyed at them.” She leaned up and glared at Levi. “Especially a certain someone.” Levi caught her eye and looked confused, so she gave him the middle finger. She looked away and patted your back. “Good times are coming your way I can feel it.”

You sighed. “Hope so.” You leaned on your elbows and pouted. “I need a little good in my life.” You looked up as the bell to the door rang, Kiyoshi had walked in. You stood up. “I’m going to talk to Kiyoshi, see you in a bit Hange.”

She gave you the thumbs up. “Good luck!”

You walked up to him and gaze up at his tall frame. “Can we talk outside?”

He smiled down at you. “Of course.”

You pulled on the gifts Levi had gotten you, then walked out with Kiyoshi, which Levi had noticed and it pissed him off. You walked to the little park by the café, then sat on the bench. “Is it alright if I say my piece?”

Kiyoshi nodded. “Sure, the floor is yours.”

You sighed. “Okay, so I didn’t appreciate the way you spoke to me the other day. You said I had no taste and you needed to change me. I’m sorry I don’t fit into your world of riches Kiyoshi, but this is me. This silly Bunny maid who eats junk food and watches mostly crime things on Netflix and plays video games is who I am and I don’t want to change that. I can’t be this posh and polished girl you want me to be and I really hated those heels and dress, I looked like this other woman at the end.” You pulled at your coat and wiggled your boots. “I like you, I do, and you make me smile and laugh. You make me feel good about myself and usually I can’t stand me.” You sighed. “What I’m trying to say is, if you can’t accept me for me, then this won’t work between us.”

Kiyoshi took your hand and kissed it. “I’m truly sorry for how I was, I guess I was just trying too hard to impress you.”

You looked at him. “You don’t need to, when you were you it made me happy, not this rich demon lawyer.”

“And I know that now. I tried to play this stupid high baller and rush things to knock you off your feet like other women I’ve been with, when I shouldn’t have. You’re not like other girls, I knew that when I first met you. You are something very special and I panicked on our date, I really fucking panicked and fucked it all up. I’m so, so sorry. If you’ll let me, I’d love to take you on a date, but we’ll go to a nice Korean BBQ and not a silly rich place the serves tiny food and bad wine. We’ll go to an arcade if you want? I’ll take you anywhere. I’ve never really watched Netflix, so maybe you could show me a crime show?”

You smiled. “I…yes.”

“Great!” He gasped and blushed a little making him look cute. He ruffled his perfect hair. “Ah, I also promise to tone down the sexual advances too. Sorry, it’s a demon thing to be so randy all the time, especially with someone we like so much. But I promise, I will hold back until you are ready.”

You giggled a little. “Okay.”

“So…can we try?”

You nodded, then kissed his cheek. “Okay.”

He hummed, then gulped. “Damn my bad head.” He shook it and sighed. “I’ll get there, for you, I promise.”

You smiled. “Don’t change who you are for me though, okay?”

“I won’t.”

You shuffled a little closer to him, which he liked. “About that night…I’m sorry I disappeared, but I bumped into my bodyguard here and he dragged me away cause he saw I was sad.”

Kiyoshi put his arm around you to keep you warm. “Understandable. Wolves are renowned for being possessive, even if they are just guarding them. He was just doing his job and I thank him for it.”

You blushed hard. “Hey Kiyoshi?”

He looked down at you. “Hmm?”

“Can umm…can I give you a nickname?”

“Sure.”

“Ki?”

He smirked. “I love it.”

You cleared your throat. “I uhh…Ki?”

“Yes princess?”

You looked up at him, then avoided his gaze. He knew you were thinking something a little naughty because of your blush. “Can I uhh…can…can I kiss you?”

He played with some of your hair and sighed. “I’d love nothing more.”

You leaned up, paused a moment as nerves shot through you, then you kissed him. There were no fireworks, no sparks. In fact, the thought of kissing him was better than kissing him. It wasn’t bad, it was a nice kiss and you wouldn’t mind a few more from him, it was just, you knew this man wasn’t your true love or mate. You pulled away and gulped. You didn’t mind it though; Kiyoshi was going to reel it in for you and he was a nice guy. He wanted to be there for you, take care of you and love you, so you’d just have to deal with him not being your true love.

“CUTE!” You looked up at Scarlet with Levi, she looked underdressed for this cold weather. “You two are a cute couple! Kiyoshi with his business sexiness and Bunny with her…well…”

Kiyoshi rubbed your cheek affectionately. “Sweet smile, bright eyes, bouncy nature, lovely voice and just everything.”

Scarlet rolled her eyes; she really didn’t like you. “Yeah, sure!”

Kiyoshi looked to Scarlet, then Levi. He smiled at Levi. “You must be my princess’s bodyguard who saved her from my awful date! Thank you for that, I was such a fool in the way I acted and spoke. I’ve learned my lesson now and well.” He gave you a squeeze. “We’re trying again for happiness, right Princess?” Levi saw you looked a little ashamed of yourself, you couldn’t bare to look at Levi because you knew there was something more between you and Levi other than friendship. “Oh, look at how shy she is! Cute.” He kissed your temple. “I’m going to keep you.”

Scarlet gasped. “I have a great idea! How about a double date!?” She looked to Levi, then Kiyoshi. “We could go to a dinner somewhere nice! What do you think?”

Kiyoshi looked to you. “I’d love to, what about you?”

You gulped. “Okay…”

“So quiet and gentle.” He looked to Levi. “What do you say big guy?”

Levi was glaring at you, he couldn’t believe you went back to Kiyoshi, who he knew was an asshole and was probably going to turn into a possessive stalker with you. Kiyoshi was dangerous and he wanted to take you from that, but he had no right to do so. Levi was also pissed off at Scarlet for being so rude about you, and that he was still with the vile woman. Finally, he was annoyed at him inner wolf for attacking him internally for not fighting Kiyoshi, then stealing you, his mate, away. “Tch, sure. Double date sounds good.” He was going to take this chance to get rid of Kiyoshi, or at least open your eyes to how much of a monster the guy really was. “When?”

Kiyoshi looked to you and hummed. “Well, I’m free tonight, how about you princess?”

You looked up. “Umm yeah, tonight.”

“How about you two?”

Scarlet clapped her hands together. “Perfect! Tonight it is. I can’t wait!”

You stood up. “I should go back to work. Excuse me.” You hurried off and felt a little sick, you didn’t understand why, but something didn’t feel right. Something about this whole being with Kiyoshi and Levi with Scarlet just didn’t sit right with you and your body. Something inside you was screaming at you, but it was so muffled and dull that it came out as a muffled distant scream. You hurried into the bathroom and washed your face, then you looked at yourself. You were curious to what was going on with you, you were changing, or something within you was changing. You were so conflicted and confused right now, you just didn’t know what to do. You thought getting back with Kiyoshi was a good idea, but when you were with him in front of Levi, it felt so wrong. So very wrong. You just had to wait for tonight and see if this feeling got worse, stayed or went away. You just had to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

You giggled as Ki tickled you, then kissed you. When you weren’t around Levi, you were happy with Ki, in fact you were happy to be in his arms again. However, as soon as Levi was around, even at a distance it didn’t feel right. You could you weren’t close to Levi because you were a little happy. Ki gave you a big kiss and smiled. “You are just too cute!”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He kissed you neck as he walked with you to the BBQ place, you’d warn something cute and pretty, but not for Ki. You nibbled your lip and looked down at yourself as you hoped Levi liked what you looked like. Kiyoshi was just so happy he had you again, he was addicted to you now and he wasn’t sure why, but he knew he was going to keep you. “I’m so happy we’re trying again.”

You smiled at him. “Fingers crossed for us, huh?” You nibbled you lip. “Can I ask you something?”

He put his arm around you and pulled you close. “What is it?”

“Don’t go into lawyer mode.”

“Promise.”

You sighed. “What do you think of Scarlet?”

He hummed, then laughed a little. “She’s a joke of a wolf if I’m honest, not sure why that Levi is hanging around with her so much. They’re an odd couple.” He frowned. “She comes off as mean too, like she doesn’t like you. I don’t know why though, you’re a perfect wonderful thing.” He kissed your temple. “Ignore her though, you’re better than her.”

You gulped. “I don’t know about that, but thanks.”

He opened the door for you. “After you, and don’t worry we’ll build on your confidence princess.”

You hummed and walked inside and saw Levi and Scarlet waiting at the table, Levi seemed very pissed off at her. You smiled and hurried over. “Hi Levi.”

His rage vanished when he saw you, he stood up and seemed to have a sparkle in his eyes. He said your name. “Hi, you made it.” He glanced and saw Kiyoshi, his happiness at seeing you went. “And so did the lawyer.”

You looked to him and gave a sad smile, then you sat down. “Yeah, we walked here because it was nice.” You took your coat off and put it between you and Ki on the booth you were in. Levi just stared at you, he thought you looked amazing, good enough to eat up. “Think it might snow.”

“You like snow?”

You nodded and hummed a laugh. “I love it.”

“It is nice.”

Ki gritted his teeth, then slapped his hand on the table. “Drinks! What do you want?”

You gasped, then hummed. “Juice please.”

He laughed. “You’re not drinking?”

You shook your head. “No thank you.”

“Come on, just one drink.”

“No thank you.”

“Just one.”

Levi growled. “Tch, she said no!”

Kiyoshi narrowed his eyes at Levi, then smirked. You didn’t know what was going on, but the guys were having a battle of dominance for you. You picked up the menu, then looked at it. “Umm, so I was thinking we’d have the meat share, as we have two wolves with us.”

Ki looked to you. “What about you?”

You smiled. “I like meat, I grew up with it and being in a city with lots of wolves, everything is meat.”

“You can have something else.”

Levi pulled the menu from your hands. “She said she wants meat.”

Scarlet growled. “What about me?”

Levi glared at her. “You’ll say salad because of the calories, but end up eating half of my food and leaving me hungry. So, you’re having meat.”

She threw her menu. “Fine!”

You jumped, then walked over to the menu, then crouched and picked it up. As you did Scarlet saw a bit of the scar on your back. You stood up and put the menu on the table. “Got it.”

Scarlet smirked and looked to Ki. “Say Kiyoshi, can I ask you something?”

Kiyoshi smiled at you as you sat, then he looked to Scarlet. “Sure.”

She leaned on the table and hummed. “Well, you’re a demon, right?”

“I think the horns give that away my dear.”

She giggled. “I know, I know, well, I just wanted to ask you a few things about being a demon.”

“Sure.”

“You guys crave perfection and beauty, right? So, you date people who are perfect in your eyes.”

Kiyoshi looked to you and smiled. “That’s right.”

She gave you a wicked smile. “So, how do you feel about scars?”

You flinched; she had seen some of your scars on your back. Levi saw your discomfort, then he looked to Scarlet. “Drop it.”

Scarlet laughed. “What? I’m not doing anything I just want to know.” She looked to Kiyoshi. “It’s not naughty to ask, right Kiyoshi?”

Ki smirked. “No, not at all. In fact, you’re right to ask. Scars to us are unattractive, they are defiled parts of the body. I know that you wolves like them, you wear them with pride, which it disgusts me really.” He laughed. “I can’t stand them, horrible things and such a turn off. Why?”

Levi saw you were looking down and shaking, he said your name. “It’s okay.”

Kiyoshi looked to you. “What’s wrong princess?” He went to touch you, but you flinched away. “Was it something I said?”

Scarlet laughed hard. “You just called your girlfriend disgusting!”

His eyes widened. “What?” He looked to you. “I…I didn’t mean to.”

“She’s got these nasty scars on her back, probably from being a whore.”

“Scarlet!” She flinched and cowered at Levi’s tone. He looked to her and snarled. “We are done.”

She shook. “N-No, I n-need you baby.”

“You will get the hell away from me and her, got it!?”

“But I have to mate with you.”

“No!” He leaned closer. “We are done Scarlet, I don’t want you near me and her again, got it? If you don’t do as you’re told I will rip your throat out.”

Scarlet welled up, then she snarled at you. “I hate you, you stupid scarred human!”

You watched her storm off, then you looked to Kiyoshi. “Ki.”

He looked panicked at your tone. “I didn’t…I’m sorry…I just…”

You smiled at him. “It’s okay Ki, now I know you don’t like them, I prefer it. I wouldn’t want us to be intimate and you see it and be disgusted, because that would not be good. It’d break me.” You cleared your throat. “I have scars on my back, ones I’m not proud of and can’t get rid of.”

“I-I care about you.” He held your hands. “Princess, you’re my world and I want to make this work.”

You shook your head and pulled your hands from his. “I’m sorry Ki, but I thought we could work out, but we can’t. No one should change who they are for someone else, I can’t change my scars or the fact I don’t fit into your world of money. I’m sorry Ki, it’d just end in tears all the time.” You kissed his cheek. “Thank you though, for being you and showing me some kindness.”

Kiyoshi stood up and placed his hands on the table, he clenched his jaw and you could see he was fighting rage inside him and trying not to show you his inner demon. “Right…right…okay…” He stood up and adjusted his suit and pushed his hair back. “A break, we’re on a break and we’ll talk about this.”

You frowned. “No, we’re over.”

He smiled at you and kissed your forehead. “A break Princess. I’ll give you some space.”

You watched him leave, then you looked to Levi. “We’re the worst at dates it seems.”

Levi gulped. “Yeah…do you still want to eat here?”

You smiled. “Can we move to a smaller table? I know we’re supposed to stay away from each other, but I need company.”

He stood up and got the waiter and chatted to him, then he grabbed your coat. “This way, come on.” You followed him to a nice couples sitting area, the table was small, the area was cosy and the seats were like one was at south and the other east, so you were sat together but not side by side. Levi ordered the food and drink and cancelled the old. He looked to you and cleared his throat. “Hope you don’t mind me ordering for you?”

You shook your head and smiled. “I’m happy, you chose everything I like.”

He smiled. “Good.” He blushed and cleared his throat, then looked away. “You umm…you look nice.”

You smiled. “Thank you, so do you.”

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Look…” He sighed. “I’m sorry about today, you know with you and Kiyoshi breaking up.”

You shrugged. “It’s nothing…I’m sorry about you and Scarlet.”

“Tch, don’t be. I’m glad to be rid of her.”

You giggled and took your drink from the waiter, then you looked to Levi. “Well then, congratulations then for getting rid of her.”

He hummed a laugh. “Thanks.” He cleared his throat. “You…you looking forward to the getaway?”

You nodded. “Yeah, but I’m sad I can’t be in the hot springs.”

“Why?”

You went white and whined. “My back…I’ll disgust people if wear a bikini.”

Levi flinched, then his inner wolf was racing about, he was angry and Levi was at your words. “Bullshit!” He gulped as people stared at him. “What I mean is, when I saw you in your underwear and you…well…you ah…you…you looked good.”

You stared at him as a blush formed on your cheeks making things worse for Levi. “Ah, umm…well…thank you.” You took the platter from the waiter, then placed the meet on the grill. “Allow me to cook this.”

Levi’s inner wolf and Levi both loved the sight, something they both agreed on for once. They were loving you cooking meat for them, that you looked so cute as you did. “Thanks.”

You hummed to yourself, then you looked to Levi. “How do you like it?”

Levi’s inner wolf was being really rude about how Levi likes it, but Levi growled and looked away. “I like it a little pink inside.”

You smiled. “Nice. I like it like that too…don’t know why.” You frowned, then you smiled. “Anyway, your ones are done.” You put his meat on his plate, then mixed some sauces in a small dish and handed it to Levi. “Special sauce I made, it’s really good.”

He picked up his chopsticks. “I’ll be the judge.” He dipped the meat in the sauce, then ate it. He flinched, his inner wolf howled and wagged his tail. He hummed. “So good.”

You giggled. “Good.”

“You’ll make a perfect mate.” He flinched at his wolf slipping out and speaking. “I ah…” He looked to you to see a cute blush on your cheeks. “Tch, whoever mates with you should be prepared. You’re a nightmare of a brat.”

You gasped, then puffed your cheeks. “Mean.”

He poked your cheek, then he pinched and wiggled. “I am, that’s who I am. They’ve got a lot on their hands your mate.”

You yanked your face away and sighed. “Well, I bet my mate will reject me.” Levi felt the stab in his heart, even more so when you looked so sad as you smiled. “Can’t blame him really, I’d reject me too.” You laughed and cooked more meat. “Anyway! Let’s cook and eat up. We have a trip to prepare for, right? So, I need to get home as soon as we’re done.”

Levi gulped and felt guilty as he looked at you eating, then he felt happy as you smiled at the good food. He wished, he wished really hard he wasn’t your mate and someone much better was, but there was no amount of wishing that he could do to change that.

Levi leaned against the coach with a cigarette between his lips, his hands in the pockets of his leather coat to protect him a little from the bitter cold winter air. Today was the day the café staff were going on their yearly winter retreat, him and the others had to go to protect you all. He felt like he was protecting sheep. The price to pay for wolf packs being in control of the city were a nightmare, but he didn’t mind because of you. He still couldn’t get over you, no matter how much he fought his feelings for you. Levi knew you were his mate, he knew no matter how much he rejected you, his inner self was growling away and lashing at him to just take you. After your little date at the Korean BBQ, he kept thinking of you more.

He breathed out smoke and tapped his cigarette as he sighed, he eyed the cigarette and knew he had to quit at some point. He glanced over to the street and saw the sweetest thing ever, something that would make him drop cigarettes for good. It was you in your adorable winter things he’d bought you, a suitcase being dragged behind and catching some snow as you went. You had cute boots on with bunnies on them to go with your cute café persona of Bunny or Bunbun. You had mittens on, a warm poncho with two slits to stick your arms through, a fluffy scarf and to top it off, ear muffs.

Levi growled, then dropped his cigarette and stepped on it. “Tch, damn it.” He walked over to you, then grabbed your suitcase and lifted it onto his shoulder.

You gasped and looked up at him. Levi was a vision in his biker boots, sloping beanie hat, leather jacket and tight black trouser. Wolves were always naturally warm, so you were a little jealous that he could be that casual in this weather. You were sad some of his tattoos had been covered up, but you could still see one on the side of his neck and the ones on his hands. “Umm, I can manage.” You blushed making him clench his jaw as he fought urges. “I can, I don’t want to be a burden again to you.”

He glared at you and just wanted to jump your adorable bones, then he looked away. “Tch, shut up and let me take this.”

You smiled at him, he never understood how you just accepted and let him be nasty to you. “Okay, thank you.”

He walked with you to the coach. “Get on and sit.”

You smiled. “Okay, thank you again.” You got onto the coach, then waved and said hello to your colleagues and friends, but you noticed there was no friend free.

Hange stood up and waved to you. “Over here Bunbun! There’s a seat free behind me and Mike.”

You smiled and hurried over. “Thank you.” You sat down next to the window and took your earmuffs, mittens and scarf off and sighed. “Cold today.”

Hange leaned on the seat and looked down at you. “It is a little chilly, even for us wolves.”

You smiled. “So, no Erwin?”

She shook her head. “He has business to attend to, so it’s just me, Mike and Levi.”

You nodded. “Bet you are looking forward to having time off.”

“You have no idea.”

You giggled. “We should go for a walk together.”

She winked at you. “We will new bestie.”

Levi got onto the coach and could smell the scent trail you’d left behind, he sniffed it making his wolf ears appear on his head. He blushed a little and heard his inner wolf begging him to find you, so Levi for once gave in. He went to the back of the coach, grabbed his rucksack, then walked over and sat next to you making you jump in such a cute way, you were like his little bunny and he was the big bad wolf. He gave you a side look. “What?”

You stared at his ears, then his canines. “Cute.”

He snarled at you. “I’m. Not. Cute!”

Hange looked between you and Levi. “Ooooow…he’s blushing.”

Levi almost barked at Hange making her laugh. “Shut up shitty glasses!” You smiled at the two of them arguing, then you went into your cute side bag and got out a bag of homemade snacks. You offered them to Levi. He looked at you. “What!?”

You smiled. “Hungry? I made them myself.”

He looked down at the cute snacks, then relaxed as the wolf in him was telling him to just give in to you, have fun and eat the things you’d made. “Tch, sure.”

You hummed a laugh as he took a few, then you stood up. “Mike?”

Mike hummed and sniffed. “Smells so good.” He took some and began eating.

You looked to Hange. “Want some too?”

She nodded and took loads and began eating. “Thanks Bunbun!”

You sat down and ate some. “It’s nice, wish I brought some tea.”

Levi blushed a little, he thought your baking was the best thing he’d ever eaten. He knew he wanted to take you on a mini date for taiyaki and hot chocolate just so he could make you smile. He clenched his jaw, then opened his backpack and brought out a flask of tea. He poured a cup, then handed it to you. “It’s just black tea, sorry about it not being fancy.”

You smiled and took it carefully. “Thank you, it’s perfect.” You inhaled and hummed in happiness. “So good.” You sipped it and did a little wiggle. “Oh so nice.” You sipped more and hummed. “It’s perfect, it really is. Thank you Levi.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek making him blush hard and the wolf in him jump around in delight. “Really appreciate it.”

He turned his head to you, he really wanted to kiss you, but he didn’t want to drag you into his world. He looked down at his flask. “You’re welcome, I guess.” He sipped the flask and sat back and relaxed, he could because you just comforted him. After a while of the journey of him topping up your tea and eating your snacks, he heard you yawn. He looked over at you and thought you were so cute, how you yawned and rubbed your eyes and whined a little. He took his cup from you. “Sleep.”

You stared at him. “Oh, no I’m okay. It’s not fair for me to sleep when you’re not tired. It’s a long journey.”

He growled. He pulled his leather jacket off and put it on his bag between his legs, then he grabbed your head and pulled you against him. “I said, sleep.”

You blushed when you felt how lovely and warm he was, and he smelt so damn good. You gulped. “Okay.”

Levi waited a while, then he felt you’d drifted off. He looked down as you wiggled, then you hugged his arm tightly and smiled in happiness. He stared at you, then softened his gaze. He leaned closer, then pressed his lips against your head. He inhaled your scent, then kissed your head. His inner wolf calmed down and relaxed, he was at peace and happy. He peaked to see Hange was peaking over and looking at you and Levi, he gave her a warning look, but she simply smiled and gave Levi a look of she’s happy and proud of him. She gave him a thumbs up, and he gave her a little nod of thank you, then went back to snuggling against you. He wasn’t tired, he just wanted to snuggle you.

As the journey came to an end, he felt his heart sting. He didn’t want this moment to end, but it had to. He sighed and looked down at your cute face and called your name. “Time to wake up.”

You whined and linked your arms around Levi’s neck and nuzzled him. “Nooo.”

Levi stiffened up and blushed hard. “H-Hey! Wake up brat!”

You moaned and opened your eyes, then you blushed hard and pulled away from him. “A-Ah! S-sorry Levi.”

He cleared his throat. “Tch, it’s fine.” He stood up. “We’re here, so get moving.”

You stumbled out your seat, then grabbed your winter things, but you dropped one. “Ah, damn it.”

“Tch, damn it brat.” He yanked the poncho from you. “Arms up!” You did as he asked, then he put it on you. He pulled on your mittens and sighed. “Such a pain.”

You stared up at Levi and saw the slight blush on his cheeks, you couldn’t help but smile at him, because you knew that somewhere deep down inside, he liked you. “Levi?”

He shoved your earmuffs on. “What?”

You smiled and hummed cute laugh making him blush more. “Thank you.” You giggled and leaned up taking him by surprise, even more so when you kissed the corner of his mouth. “I feel all warm now.”

Levi gritted his teeth as his wolf howled and jumped around in joy, he grabbed your scarf, wrapped it around your neck and pulled it up to cover your mouth and nose. “Tch, thank me when you covered up tour nose and mouth, or you’ll catch a cold!”

You watched him storm off making you giggle. “Levi?”

“What!?”

You pointed to his bag and jacket. “You forgot your jacket and bag.”

He raced over as he blushed harder than ever, then he grabbed his bag and jacket. “Tch, damn brat.”

Hange watched him storm off, then she looked to you. “He is terrible sometimes, he really is. Saying mean things to a girl he likes.”

You jumped. “He…he likes me?”

Hange smirked. “Biiiig crush on you, for sure. Why do you think he follows you around so much? He’s mean because he’s trying to push you away, because he stupidly thinks he’s dangerous to be around you.” She groaned. “He annoys me sometimes, he really does.” She smiled at you. “Come on, let’s get our rooms.”

You blushed and little and walked behind her. “He really does like me?”

“Yep. Do you like him?”

You whined as you stepped off the coach into the snow, then nodded. “Y-yes.”

She put her arm around you and squeezed. “Theeeeen, give it your all! Fight! Use your womanly charm and win him over!”

“Ah, but what about my scars?”

She ruffled your hair. “He likes you for you.”

You remembered what Levi had said about your scars, how you looked in your underwear. You blushed a little and sighed. “Alright, alright, I’ll try.”

“Good girl. Now let’s get our rooms sorted, I’m sure you’ll love your room.” She pulled you along making you run through the snow and past Levi and Mike. Levi was a little jealous that Hange was taking you from him. She skidded inside where Felix was sorting out rooms with Kitty. She winked at you. “Wait there Bunny!” She ran over to Felix, then chatted to him and bowed. He laughed and looked to Kitty who seemed in love with whatever Hange had said. She ran over to you and grinned. “Alright! Do you have a swim costume for the hot spring?”

You whined. “I umm…yes, it’s a full thing.”

She grabbed your wrist and yanked you to the shop. “No good!”

“Haaaaange! Slow down.”

She stopped in the shop, then ran around. She stopped, then ran up to you and grabbed at your body making you squeal, then she grabbed your boobs and squeeze. “Holy shit, you got big ones!”

You blushed hard. “Hange!”

She pulled away. “Now I know your size. Be right back!” She ran around, then grabbed a nice bikini for you and paid for it. “Alright Bunny! Let’s go to my room and get you dressed up for the hot spring, okay?” He held your hand and pulled you along, she grabbed her room key and took you to her room. You squealed as she pulled all your clothes off, then shoved you into the bikini she bought you and dressed herself up. “Cute!”

You looked in the mirror and saw how she’d bought you something that really showed off your great body, you were just shy about your back. “Th-thanks. Ah, but where’s my room?”

She grinned. “Don’t worry about that right now, more importantly we have to go to the spring. You can go to your room after, alright? Oh, you’re sharing by the way.”

You jumped a little, then hummed. “Oh, okay, be nice to have company.”

She held your hand and dragged you down the hall. “Don’t worry about your things, I’ll take them to your room, okay?”

“Okay.” You smiled and walked with her to the wash room. “I’ve never been to one of these before, so what do I do?”

“Just wash yourself and then we’ll head out, I think we’re the last ones.”

You hurried over to a seat, then sat down and washed yourself. “This smells nice.”

Hange hummed. “Wait until you get outside!”

You looked over to her and smiled. “Hey Hange? Your bikini looks good on you.”

She grinned. “Thanks! But I can’t compete with you at all.”

You blushed hard, then cleared your throat. “I’m alright.” You got up and pushed your hair back. “Let’s go out there.”

She hummed a song as she walked with you. “Happy to, I can’t wait for this next part.”

You frowned. “Next part? What do you mean?”

She opened the slide door to outside making Levi jump, who was stood the other side about to get in. His hair was raked back, his shorts were tight to show off his muscle dripping wet with water and his tattoos on his arms, back and a bit on his chest and neck. Hange grinned. “HIII! Oh! Forgot to tell you Bunbun, this is a communal spring for our little few rooms.”

You looked to her. “H-huh?”

She smiled. “Those here are sharing rooms!”

You looked around to see Hange, Mike, Kitty, Felix and Levi. Which meant one of them was our roommate. “O-Oh, well, that’s okay. The others in another spring?”

“Yep!” She slung her arm around you. “Hey Levi, what do you think about Bunbun’s new bikini?”

Levi glanced down at you and growled; his inner wolf wanted to pouch on you. You looked like a cute and innocent bunny, but he was a hungry wolf and he wanted to eat you up. He wanted to eat every inch of your body, mark you in not only in the place he was supposed to mark you, but everywhere else on your body. His eyes flashed to his wolf ones; his ears appeared too as he growled even more at you.

Hange giggled and pulled you along. “I’ll take that as you being sexy!” She hummed a laugh. “Come on, let’s get you into the water.” She climbed in first, then turned and offered her hands to you. “Careful, it’s hot.”

You hummed and looked at the water, then your held her hands and heard Levi growl in annoyance that Hange was taking you away. You smiled and stepped down. “Ah, it’s warm.”

“Is it too much? These are made for wolves.”

You shook your head. “I’m okay.”

Levi growled, then ran over and picked you up making you squeal at the skin and skin contact. He threw you into the spring. “Too slow!”

You came up from the water and gasped. “Hot!”

Hange punched Levi in the arm. “What the hell was that!? Poor girl!”

You ran as fast as you could through the water as you flapped your arms. “Hot, hot, hot!”

Levi felt guilty right away. “Tch, damn it!” He got into the spring, then picked you up like a bride and carried you into the washroom. He sat you down and growled. “Stupid brat.”

You whined and mewled. “But you were the one who threw me in.”

He sighed and set the shower head to cool. “Tch, I know brat! Mainly because you were being annoying.”

You squeaked at the cold water, then shivered as it ran over you. “Sorry Levi.”

He sighed and looked down at you and saw cleavage, he blushed and looked away. “No.”

You looked up at him making things worse for Levi. “Why no Levi?”

He gazed down at you and grabbed the back of your head making you gasp, you looked even more delicious to him. He wanted to kiss you so badly, you just looked so good. Levi fought his need for you, then sprayed your face with water. He let you go and washed your back. “Because I’m sorry.”

You shivered at the water running down your back. “But.”

He turned off the water and put the shower head up. “No buts! I’m the one at fault, alright?” His shoulder’s slumped as he felt stupid. “I was the one who got…I threw you in the spring that was too hot for a human.”

You smiled at him and stood up. “It’s okay. I forgive you.”

Levi looked to you, then he saw how the cold had reacted with your chest. He reached out for you, then caressed your cheek. “You don’t get it, do you?”

“Get what?”

His gaze softened. “Just how beautiful you are.” He pulled away and gulped. “Tch, stop standing around like you can’t shit, okay!? Go get in that hot spring!”

You gasped, then smiled. “Okay!”

Levi saw you turned and run, so he wrapped an arm around your middle. “No running! Damn it brat, you’ll hurt yourself!”

You giggled and moved causing your bum to rub against Levi’s length. “Sorry, I just want to go back in.”

Levi gripped you a little, then he let you go. “Get in damn it!”

You went to the door, then turned to Levi. “You coming in?”

Levi blushed and whined, he couldn’t go in right now with the way he was in his shorts and how he felt about you. He needed a cold shower, badly. “In a bit, go ahead you idiot.”

“Okay!”

You had gone to bed early because you were tired, you whined and snuggled up into the double bed and forgot you were supposed to be sharing with someone. You were so comfy, but so exhausted. You had been so tired recently and you weren’t sure why, just that your body was working harder than normal. You were thinking maybe you were coming down with something, a cold or flu. You rolled over in bed and hummed. You were wondering who you were sharing your room with, but you guess you’d have to chat to them tomorrow. You heard the room door open and close, then someone sigh and get changed into their pjs. You curled up tightly as the light was turned on. “Too bright.”

“Are you fucking kidding me!? Damn shitty glasses!”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes and looked at Levi. You sighed and whined. “Stop shouting.” You reached over and grabbed the clock. “It’s 3am, what kind of person shouts at 3am?”

He stormed over to you. “You don’t get it, do you?”

You frowned. “Get what? If you don’t talk Levi, how am I supposed to know anything if you don’t say a damn thing.” You flopped back onto the bed. “Just shut up and go to sleep.”

Levi flinched. “You’re snappy when you’re tired.”

You sat up, grabbed his wrist and yanked Levi into the bed. You moved away from Levi and snuggled up to sleep. “Now sleep.”

Levi lay there, then he lifted himself up. “You made a mistake brat.”

You looked back at him and glared. “Shush.”

You rolled you onto your back and pinned your there. “You caught me at a very bad time with a lot of very bad thoughts.”

You snarled at Levi taking him by surprise, he swore he saw a shimmer in your eyes like a wolfs, but it was golden and your teeth seemed to be a bit sharp. “Get off me wolf.”

“What are you?”

“Human, now go to bed.” You gasped as Levi leaned down and sniffed your neck. “Ah! What are you doing?” Levi inhaled deeply and moaned at your scent, he tried to bypass the scent that you were his mate and tried to smell what was behind it, but you smelt so good. He turned his head to your scent spot, where it was the most appealing to a wolf. He sniffed more as his hand pushed under your shirt. You blushed hard as you woke up, your tough tired bad girl attitude melted away. “L-Levi! What are you doing?” You shivered as you tried to grip something, but Levi was shirtless so all you did was claw at Levi’s chest making things worse for him and you. Levi licked your scent mark slowly causing you to moan. Something in your wanted Levi to bite you so badly, to claim you as his. “Levi.” He lightly nipped your marking spot, his inner wolf egging him on. “A-Ah, Levi.” You felt him reach around and touch your scar, you flinched and pushed him. “Stop.”

Levi pulled back as his sense came to him. “Are…are you okay?”

You welled up. “Don’t…don’t go near my back…it’s horrible.” Levi’s eyes widened, then his gaze softened. He rolled you onto your tummy, then shoved your shirt up. You squealed. “Levi! Don’t look!”

He stared at the claw marks on your back, then he traced some of them. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t see anything horrible here.”

You hugged your pillow and whined. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you hate me so much?”

“What?”

You gulped and clenched up. “Why do you hate me so much? I mean, you push and pull me so much it hurts. I don’t get it, I really don’t. Did I say something or do something?”

Levi sighed. “I don’t hate you at all, far from it.”

“Then why?”

He began massaging your back making you moan a little as you felt your body relax. “I’m keeping my distance from you for your own protection, I don’t want you to get hurt, okay? But the others keep fighting against me and setting things up. Tch, don’t they understand? I have to stay away.”

You slipped from under Levi and pulled your shirt down, then sat up to face Levi with your legs to the side. “Why?”

“What?”

You hugged yourself. “Why keep your distance, why do this push and pull, why try to protect me?”

“I have to.”

You laughed a little and looked up at Levi with pain in your eyes. “But that’s the thing Levi, the worst thing that could possibly happen to me has already happened.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “I…ah…”

You played with your shirt on your lap. “I fell in love with a wolf, his name was Rolf. He was tough and strong and older than me, I was just 15 when I met him. He was good with me, that was until I turned 16. It was like he changed when I came of age.” You tilted your head to the side. “It was confusing.”

“How?”

You looked up at Levi. “He became more possessive with me, like no one else could touch me or go near me. My family and friends were always possessive of me, well I think protective is the best thing to say. They loved me and cared for me so much, they really loved me and let me do things, so that’s what I mean.”

He nodded. “I get it.”

You sighed. “He never hit me or hurt me if that’s what you were thinking, well…not yet.” You ruffled your hair and looked away from Levi. “It started with the death of a friend, he was brutally ripped apart and no one knew who or why? It was heart-breaking.”

“I’m sorry.”

You shook your head. “Then more and more kept winding up dead and I turned to Rolf for emotional support. The more he killed, then more and crawled into his arms. That was until I heard the way he spoke about those I’d lost; I knew he was insane, that there was something wrong with him.”

Levi took your hand and felt you were shaking. “That when you left him?”

You nodded and squeezed his hand tightly. “Yeah, but he reacted badly to it. He told me I was his possession, I was his, then he was blaming my parents for poisoning my mind.” You shook your head and cried. “He wouldn’t stop.” You shook as you remembered the screams. “He wouldn’t stop.”

Levi held you close to him as you cried hard. “It’s okay.”

You clung to his chest. “N-No, I have to tell you everything…I have to…”

He sighed. “Okay, in your own time.”

You gulped and rubbed your tears roughly from your cheeks. “I moved back in with my parents, for my protections along with a few others. They were all protecting me, said I needed protecting because I was important. I’m not though, I’m really not. If they hadn’t have seen me as so important, then they’d be…”

Levi rubbed your tears for you. “Don’t blame yourself. He acted, he was the one who went for you, okay?”

You nodded and sniffed. “He came over and my little pack tried to get rid of him, but he went full wolf. He turned into his true wolf form and attacked them. He ripped them apart as I sat in my room. I could hear their screams, the growling and the sound of splattering. I left my room and went to have a look at what was going on, then I saw it. There was blood everywhere and Rolf was there with my mother’s neck in his mouth, she was gazing at me, life still in her eyes and she looked scared. Rolf closed his jaw on her neck and she was gone. I turned and ran. I kept running even though he was bounding after to me. We skidded down the halls and he slammed against walls and breaking the house. I managed to get out the house, but as soon as I did, he pounced on my back and dug his nails in. I tried to crawl away, I screamed and shouted for help. He clawed at my back to bring me back to him.” You lowered your head and reached back over your shoulder and touched your back. “I thought that was it for me, that he was going to take me away and I was going to be forced to be his mate.”

“That when the other’s turned up?”

You nodded. “Kitty and her family did, they lived nearby and had this connection with my family. I don’t know what, but they acted like I needed protecting too. Well, they managed to pull him off and turn him, but I don’t know how or what they did to get him like that on account I was bleeding on the floor. All I can remember is hi shouting and screaming I was his, that he was going to be the alpha with me at his side.” You looked up at Levi. “Is there something I’m missing? Something about me?”

Levi kissed your forehead. “You really are so strong. I was wrong to think I should stay away to protect you. Now I know that in order to protect you, I need to give in to what’s inside me.”

Levi’s words had stopped your tears and caused you to frown. “Huh?”

Levi cupped your face and forced you to look him in the eyes. “Listen to me brat and listen to me clearly, okay?”

You nodded. “Uh huh.”

He said your name. “You are my mate, my true mate, and I know you can feel it too. I will mark you as mine to protect you for good. I promise you, no more losing people, no more tears and no more pain, understood?”

You blushed hard and nodded. “O-Okay.”

“That’s…that’s if you want to be my mate? You can reject me.”

You gulped and knelt up on the bed and moved closer. Levi watched you and called your name, he wasn’t sure what you were doing. You shuffled closer, then leaned down and cupped Levi’s face. He could feel you were shaking, but it didn’t seem like a scared shaking, it was something else. You leaned close with your lips close to Levi’s. You felt your heart racing, you felt the link he told you about, you felt the mate bond. You captured his lips surprising him, but then you both felt it, the spark. You pulled away slightly as you panted and your mind just figured out what the hell just happened, that kiss was like nothing you’d ever experienced before. All other kisses did not compare to the rare beautiful spark that you felt, that both of you felt.

Levi grabbed your waist, then he yanked you close and kissed you. You nipped your lip, then knelt up. You opened your mouth for Levi, then he delved deeper into the kiss. You moaned and felt yourself fall apart under him. Levi couldn’t believe how good this felt, it was something people had told him about, that kissing and being with your mate was the greatest thing in the world. They were wrong, all of them because it was even better. You felt better than they said, you tasted better than they said and your tongue was better than they said. He slid his hand up your back and rested it between your shoulder blades, then tugged you against him as his other hand rested on your bum. Your fingers tangled in Levi’s hair as he bent you backwards a little, then he growled as his wolf howled in excitement at Levi finally giving in a little more.

He pulled from your lips and smiled at your little whine of sadness. “Don’t worry brat, I’m not stopping because I don’t want to, but because I have to.”

You gulped. “I umm, don’t know what you mean.”

“I’ve chosen to take things slow, because you were attacked by a wolf, I don’t want to bring back bad memories.” He cupped your face and kissed your forehead. “I care for you my perfect mate, I care for you so much, you’re my world.” He sighed. “Plus, if I don’t stop now, I will mark you as my mate and mate you as well.”

You puffed as bright red exploded onto your face. “Wh-wh-what?”

“I’ve been wanted to mark you and mate you for so long, so we need to go slow, so I don’t lose control, okay?”

You nodded shyly. “O-Okay.”

“Bed. You need your rest and I have to step out a moment.”

You gasped, then nodded. “Okay.” You snuggled into bed. “Night.”

He kissed you lightly, then tucked you in. “I won’t be long, but don’t wait up for me, alright?”

“Okay.”

Levi got up and pulled his shirt on, then turned the light out, then he went down the hall and knocked on Kitty’s and Felix’s door. He sighed, then looked at Felix as he opened the door. “Felix, I need a word with your girlfriend.”

Kitty peaked at Levi. “How can I help?” She gasped when she saw Levi’s cheek were a little pink. “So, you finally kissed huh? About time you gave in. She’s your mate, isn’t she?”

Levi walked past and into the room. “She is, I’ve known since I met her that she was, but I denied it for so long because I didn’t want to put her in danger. She just told me her story, how she got the scar on her back and how you and your family came to the rescue Kitty.” He stopped by the window and stared out at the snow falling. “But one little thing kept bothering me.” He turned to Kitty. “Why were so many people protecting a human? Why was a wolf so desperate to have her and claiming he’ll be alpha by having her?” He walked closer to her as the colour drained from her face. “Why were so many people involved in protecting her?” He stopped in front of Kitty. “What is she? What is my mate? Because she sure is shit not human.”

You gulped. “I…I…”

He snarled at her. “Don’t lie to me.”

Felix sighed and closed the door, then he made a pot of tea. “Kate, we should tell him.”

Levi frowned. “Kate?”

“Kitty’s real name is Kate, but don’t call her that around others. Call her Kate with us and your mate, got it?”

“Got it.”

“Take a seat.”

Levi sat down at the table and accepted a tea, then he looked to Kate. “So, what is she?”

Kate looked into her tea and gulped. “Ah, well…” She looked up at Levi. “We cannot let this leave this room, got it? If this gets out while the alpha is not known, it’ll be chaos and shit will hit the fan.”

Levi nodded. “You have my word Kate. I promise I’ll keep it quiet.”

Kate nodded and said your name. “She’s the Luna.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “The…the Luna?”

“Yes.” She sighed. “It’s been so long since a Luna has been born, in fact, many said we didn’t think she’d be born at all.” She said your name. “Her parents were just normal wolves in a small pack, they had no chance in protecting her like a strong pack would, so they asked my people. We’re priests and priestesses, so finding out the great Luna had been born was wonderful news. It meant the moon goddess herself had been born into our world, to help us find the alpha and not only lead the wolves to peace, but all of us. However, without the alpha around, she and no one else can know who she is until we find him. Only he can protect her.”

Levi gritted his teeth. “He her true mate?”

She shook her head and laughed. “No, he doesn’t have to be. He’ll just use her as an advisor. However, it might be possible you are the alpha and you don’t know it. We’d have to do research though, what’s your family name?”

“Ackerman.”

Felix frowned. “I’ve heard of them, they were supposed to be the most powerful wolf pack, but they disappeared…no one knows why…we’ll do some research, maybe the alpha was linked to your family or something.”

Kate reached over and held Levi’s hands. “That aside, please take care of her.” She bowed here head and said your name. “She’s a wonderful person and deserves pure happiness. She’s been through so much, so much pain that she deserves happiness and I know you can give it to her.”

Levi nodded and down his drink, then he stood up. “Thank you both, I’ll not let you down. She’s my mate and I love her with all my heart, I’ll take care of her.” He walked down the hall and felt his wolf bounce around in delight, because he of all people had the Luna as his mate, it was pure heaven. Levi though, unlike his inner wolf didn’t care you were the Luna, all he care about was you. Levi was just happy that you were finally his. He got into his room, then pulled his shirt off and went over to the bed. He smiled at you sleeping away in a deep dream. He slipped into the bed, then hugged you and kissed your cheek making you hum. “I love you.” He said your name. “I really love you.”


	4. Chapter 4

You rolled over in bed and woke up a little to find Levi sleeping next to you, you smiled and snuggled up to him when you remember what had happened last night. He’d declared you as his, as his mate and then gave you the best kiss of your life. You couldn’t believe he’d finally said you were his mate and part of you knew he was, now you had inner peace because of it. You kissed Levi’s face all over and heard him growl because of it, like you were pressing all the right wolf buttons within him. He shuffled closer, then paused. Your eyes widened a little, then you looked down when you felt something hard press against you. “Huh…big…”

Levi opened his eyes slowly, then saw you were looking down. He flew out of bed and fell on the floor. “Tch, damn brat!”

You looked over the bed at him. “You okay?”

He grabbed his pillow, then placed it over his crotch. “Don’t look!”

You giggled. “It’s okay, I’m not some child you know that’s never seen a guys-.”

He covered your mouth with his hand. “I know! Tch, you don’t get it, do you? I’m trying to hold back here brat and yet you got me turned on so early in the morning!”

You pouted at him. “I didn’t do anything I just kissed your face a little.”

He blushed and looked away as he groaned. “How can someone be so clueless and cute?”

You frowned. “Huh?”

He looked up at you, then gritted his teeth and fought his usual hostile outer shell. “Tch, damn it.” He ruffled his hair. “Sorry for shouting at you. I’m more mad at myself, not you.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.” You sat up and smiled, you looked even more cute now meaning Levi’s problem was not going down. “I promise I’ll be a good girl!”

Levi launched at you making your scream. He pinned your arms either side of your head as you lay back. You gasped as he towered over you, he had this predator look in his eyes. “You really don’t know the things you do it me, do you?” You went to look down at his length in his boxers. “Tch, oi!? No looking! Damn, now I need to hide it.”

“I can help you hide it.” You gasped when you realised what you’d just said. Both you and Levi bushed hard, it came out really dirty. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean for that to come out like that! I…I…Oh shit I’m such an idiot.” You looked Levi in the eyes and saw he had become calm. “Levi?”

He loosened his grip on your wrists. “You can help, after I’ve marked you and take you for the first time.”

You blushed again. “Eep!”

He frowned. “What the hell was that noise?”

You covered your face with your hands and whined. “Why am I acting like a teenage! I’m a grown ass woman!” You rolled onto your tummy, then crawled away. “I’m such a loser.”

Levi watched you, then hummed a little laugh, then he started laughing loads making you stop and look at him. Your eyes widened and you gasped as you watched him laughing, he was so handsome and beautiful. He sat on the floor and pressed his face to the bed with his arms on it as he laughed more. “Silly brat.”

You pouted. “Shut up! It’s not funny!”

He looked up at you and smiled, his cheek leaning on his hand. “Come here.” He saw you pout big time. “Come on, come here I won’t bite unless you ask me to.”

You crawled closer to him. “What?”

“Closer.”

You did. You gasped as he grabbed your wrist, then yanked you off the bed and onto him. He leaned his back against the wall, his legs apart so you lay between them. Your chin rested on his shoulder as he placed his hand on the back of your head and the other around your body. He squeezed you and hummed. “I love you so much brat, I really do.”

You blushed hard, then pulled from Levi a little and looked down at him as you knelt. “You…you do?”

He nodded. “You’re my mate, but I guess you not being a wolf makes it hard for you to understand really.” He couldn’t tell you who you really were, that inside you were a wolf, but not just any wolf, the Luna wolf. “When a wolf has his or her mate as theirs, it’s like nothing else in life matters. We want to do anything and everything in our power to make our mate feel nothing but body shaking pleasure and happiness. When we have our mate, our love is strong, stronger anything in this world. Wolves only have one mate in our lives, only one. I guess it’s similar to a soulmate in many terms, but when we have you, when we finally have you it’s so perfect.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’ll mark you as my mate soon, I promise, but we have to take it slow because marking you will spark something in both of us.

You cleared your throat. “What?”

He hummed. “We’ll both go into heat.”

You gulped when you knew what he meant. “A-Ah, I get it. So, marking involves a lot of sex.”

He nodded and played with your hair. “When I licked your mark last night, you felt it, didn’t you?”

You pouted and looked away as you felt he shame of being aroused last night from one lick on your neck. “Yes.”

“Don’t be ashamed or embarrassed, because it’s normal to feel that way.” He rubbed your cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll help guide you through this. Tch, I’ll even ask…” She gritted his teeth as he felt this next part hurt to say. “Shitty glasses for help.” He liked Hange, he really did and she was a close friend, but she was a pain in the ass when it came to mates and love. She wanted to record and experiment on mates, so he knew she’d be a pain in the ass. “She can help you, but be careful with her, got it?”

You smiled and nodded. “Got it.”

He rubbed your cheek, you tilted your head and leaned into it. He pulled you close and kissed you, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “No more, or I’ll need to go outside into all that freezing snow.” He got up and picked you up under the arms like you were a feather, then sat you on the bed. “I’m going to wash up, you can go after.”

You smiled. “Yes Levi.”

He walked to the bathroom, then stopped and gripped the door. “And umm…today…we…” The door groaned under the pressure of his grip. “Tch, we’ll go on a date!”

You gasped, then grinned big. “Yes!” You hummed a laugh as Levi went into the bathroom, he was just a ball of nerves and so cute when it came to you. You got up, then started cleaning the room. You looked up when Levi walked out the bathroom with just a towel on his hips, it was wrapped so tightly to stop it from falling that it showed his bulge. You blushed a little at how good he looked, then hurried past him. “Bathroom!”

Levi frowned as you ran past, then looked down at himself and smirked. He was not one for being proud of his looks, but seeing you react the way you did, he was really proud of his looks now. He changed into something nice, then got out something cute and warm for you. He needed to protect his mate, make sure you were safe, warm and not going to get sick. His full protective instinct had kicked in, he was being a good wolf mate. He looked at you as you peaked around the door. He smiled. “Something wrong brat?”

You cleared your throat. “I need clothes, I forgot to bring some.”

He stepped to the side. “I have some right here, come on.”

You blushed knowing you’d have to change in front of him, then remembered you’d done it before. Problem was, this was different, you were with Levi now and you’d accepted him as your mate. You walked out. “Okay.” You stood next to Levi as you picked up your underwear, you heard him sniff you then growl. You looked up at him. “You okay?”

Levi covered his mouth with his hand, then looked away from you. “Tch, damn brat smelling all good.”

You sniffed your arm. “I don’t smell of anything major.”

He growled. “You do, plus your scent mark has been heated so I can smell you even more. You have a delicious smell.”

You slipped your underwear on under your towel. “Wish I had a good nose like that.” You kept your back to Levi, then you dropped your towel. You picked up your bra, then slipped it on yourself and adjusted your boobs in it. You put on the nice thick tights, then the dress Levi had gotten out for you. You sorted your hair out under Levi’s keen eye, then you sat and did a bit of makeup, but Levi grabbed your hand and stopped you. You frowned and looked up at him. “Why are you stopping me?”

He cupped the side of your face and leaned closer. “Because you look very cute without makeup.”

You blushed. “This a mate thing?”

He nodded. “Yes, loving our mate means loving them for who they really are.” He nuzzled you affectionately like a wolf would do making you feel so loved, he even let out a little whine as he did. “You’re perfect without that paint.”

You giggled. “Levi.”

He stopped nuzzling you, then kissed you and hummed in happiness. “What?”

“I’m going to put makeup on now, okay?”

“You don’t need it.”

“I’m only going to put a tiny bit of.”

He hummed. “What do you mean tiny?”

You giggled. “I don’t do lots of makeup, never do. So, I’m just going to cover up some of my blemishes with just a bit of this concealer, then some mascara and a nice tasting lip gloss.”

Levi took your things, then sat on the table. “Let me.”

“But you don’t think I have blemishes though.”

“No, but I’ll put it on places I’ve seen you put before.” He hummed and put some on your chin, forehead and lower part of your cheeks. It was a nice thin layer for you, then he kissed the end of your nose. “Eyes closed.”

“You’re not going to do anything weird, are you?”

“No.” He put your mascara on your lashes. “Look up.” He finished it off. “Now that lip gloss, right?” He looked at the three you had and hummed. “Honey, I’d like to taste a hint of honey today.”

You laughed. “Okay.” You smiled as Levi seemed to really focus on putting his on your lips. “Done?”

He nodded and got up. “You looked better without makeup, but you still look cute with.”

You looked at yourself in the mirror. “Nice job Levi.”

He held his hand out to you. “Come on, we’re going out now.”

You took his hand, then trotted after him. You let him put your winter things on, then he dragged you out the hotel and through the snow to the town. “What are we doing?”

“Taiyaki, we’re having taiyaki.” He wanted to complete his vision of seeing you eat it in such a cute manner. He looked around, then pulled you to the stall. “Two please.”

You looked at the fish and smiled. “Cute.”

“They have chocolate in.”

You bounced and giggled. “Yum.”

He thanked the tender, then carried the taiyaki with you following like a puppy. He stooped and turned to you and pulled down the tissue around it. “Careful, it’s hot.”

You held it with your mitten covered hands and hummed as you looked at it, Levi thought you were unbelievably adorable. You blew on it a few times, then you lightly bit it and smiled. You looked up to Levi. “Yummy, thank you!” You blew on it and ate more of the taiyaki. You noticed Levi was staring at you, so you stopped eating. “Everything okay?”

He cupped the back of your head, then pulled you close and kissed you. You hummed and closed your eyes as you felt yourself slipping into heaven, you just loved kissing this man so much. He pulled away and licked his lips, he didn’t care people were watching. “Sorry, you just looked really cute. I had to let everyone know around here you’re my mate.” He licked his lips. “Honey was a good choice.”

You puffed red, then you whined and looked down. “Perv.”

“A little. Come on.”

You walked with him and finished your taiyaki, then you looked around at how nice the place was. You pouted, then looked down and saw Levi had his hands in his pockets and your hand were linked together in front of you. You wanted to hold Levi’s hand so badly. You reached over and held his jacket sleeve, then someone walked towards you both causing you to part. “Ah, sorry.”

Levi glared at the person. “Tch, blind idiot.” He looked to you and saw you looking at your mitten. “We’re you trying to hold my hand?”

You nodded. “I was, but I kind of failed. Sorry. Don’t worry, if I do your hand might get cold.”

He took your hand, then slipped his hand into your mitten and entangled his fingers with yours. “There, happy?”

You smiled brightly. “Yes! Oh, that’s if you want to. Don’t hold my hand because you feel you have to.”

He yanked you making you stumble then walk with him. “Tch, shut up brat. Of course I do!”

You giggled. “You were shy about it, weren’t you?”

You were right, since walking with you Levi had wanted to hold your hand the whole time. “Tch, shut up.” He was happy that he’d been able to call you out on it, so now he had his chance to hold your hand happily. He didn’t even know what he was doing now, he was just walking around because he was holding your hand and that made him the happiest person in the world. He wanted people to see that he had you, that you were his and you were his mate. He was proud, really proud to have you and be with you. “Brat.”

You giggled and walked around with him and enjoyed the cute town, then you came to a stop and whined. “Levi? I need the bathroom.”

He kissed your forehead. “Sure, I’ll wait right here for you.”

You walked away and followed the little path to the bathroom, as soon as you left you felt like something was off. You gasped as you almost bumped into two big guys. One grinned at you. “Hey there little thing, what’s your name?” You put your head down and pushed past them. “Aaaw, don’t run like a little rabbit, come back.”

You hurried a little. “Go away.”

The other pouted. “Poor thing is scared of us! It’s okay, we’ll only bite you a little.”

The first laughed. “Bet you’re a real nasty girl under all that cuteness.”

You turned to them. “Leave me alone please.”

“You’re not going anywhere cutie, you’re ours.”

You gasped as arm appeared in front of your face, then a familiar hand slammed into the wall. Levi snarled and dug his fingers into the wall and ripped it like it was paper. He glared at the men. “What are you doing with my mate?”

The leader smirked. “She ain’t marked wolf boy, so we can do what we want to her.”

Levi dragged his nails down the wall cutting it, your heart hammered in your chest as a heat pooled below, this was the hottest thing you’d ever seen this man do. You couldn’t believe he was coming to your rescue; he really was your mate and something inside you was bounding about in pure ecstasy as this act. Levi turned to them and kept his back to you; he was protecting you more. “Back off you pair of idiots, or I will rip you limb from limb. She’s my mate and she said no. No means no.”

The other laughed. “We can do what we want! That girl is ours!”

He threw a punch and Levi caught it, he bent and crushed the guy’s hand making him scream in pain. Levi twisted and threw the man as he did, as he turned back round, he threw his leg out and kicked the other guy in the face sending him flying. He snarled and growled, then walked over to the guy with the broken had and grabbed his shirt, then dragged him kicking and begging to the other guy and threw him to the floor. “Now listen you two little shits! When a wolf says he has a mate, you fucking listen. You don’t touch his mate, or try to fuck them got it!? Even if they are not marked. Tch, scum.” He turned around and walked up to you. “You okay?”

You threw yourself at Levi and hugged him tightly. “I was so scared of them, thank you.”

He squeezed you and rubbed your back. “It’s okay. I’m always here for you, and if I’m not just shout my name as loudly as possible and I’ll come running, okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Okay.”

“I love you.” He kissed you and hummed. “I really do and don’t worry, take your time in telling me, don’t rush.”

You blushed. “I know,” You gripped at his shirt and wanted to tell him, but there was still some fear in you. “I know.”

Hange was bored as hell outside in the snow, Levi and you weren’t about so she couldn’t tease Levi. She groaned, then flinched when she heard your giggle. She looked over to see you with Levi, you seemed on cloud nine and Levi seemed really happy as well. She was so pleased for the two of you, but she wouldn’t her if she didn’t experiment a little. She gathered up some snow. “Let’s see how protective you are Levi.” She threw the snow at Levi.

Levi was so happy looking down at you, you jumped in front of his and talked about ideas for places to go on more dates. Levi flinched, then reached out to the side of your face making you gasp as he grabbed a snowball. He glared over at Hange and growled. “Tch, oi shitty glasses!? What the hell!?”

Hange laughed. “Snowball fight for your girlfriend!”

He crushed the snowball. “Tch, no!”

She grinned. “Mike?”

Mike popped up from behind a snow wall. “Ready.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he scooped you up and ran with you as snow flew past him. He skidded and raced around taking you by surprise, then he got behind a tree and pressed you against it and protected you with his body. “Tch, damn shitty glasses.”

You gasped and bounced. “I wanna play!”

He covered your mouth with his hand. “Shh. The prize of the fight is you, so you can’t fight.”

You wiggled your mouth free. “But I want to play, please let me play.”

“No.” You frowned, then crouched down making him blush hard because you were crotch height. “Wh-what are you doing?”

You gathered up snow and made a ball, then you kept making others. “Making snowballs for you. You’ve got a good arm and great reflexes. I’ll supply, you destroy.”

He nodded. “Got it.”

You looked up at Levi. “We need a snow wall.”

He got down and started making one between two trees. “We have to make a fortress to protect you.” He built a high wall, then sat you in a little ditch he made for extra protection. “Stay and supply me with snowballs.”

You smiled and nodded. “Got it.”

He looked around, then gritted his teeth. “Tch, there you are.” You handed him snowballs as he threw them and attacked Hange and Mike. You sat there making balls with a smile on your face, you just loved every moment and how much fun this was. Levi was having fun too. “Come on shitty glasses! You’re holding back!”

You knelt up and threw snow at her and hit her right between the eyes. “YEAH! Got you Hange!”

She gasped. “Bunbun! How dare you!”

You giggled, then Levi looked down at you. You looked up. “What?”

He smiled. “Nice arm.”

You grinned, then gave him some snowballs. “Let’s beat them together.”

Hange and Mike retreated as you and Levi showered them in snow, you were beating them and they had no chance. Mike threw his arms up. “We give in! You both win.”

You hummed, then grabbed some snow and shoved it down the back of Levi shirt. He cried out and shiver. You shot up and grabbed some snow, then you ran for it as you laughed. Levi growled and looked over at you. “I’m going to get you for that brat!”

You screamed and kept running, you turned now and then and threw snow at Levi to stop him, but he was just racing towards you and dodging the snow you threw. You gasped, then ran towards the hill. You could hear him getting closer. Your heart was racing, you loved this chase, but you also couldn’t wait for him to catch you. You turned and threw loads of snow at Levi and managed to hit him. You jumped and laughed. “Got you!” You froze up as Levi snarled, then wiped the snow off the side of his face and hair. He glared at you as his wolf ears, canines and eyes appeared. You stepped backwards slowly as he walked closer. “I umm…ah…it’s just a joke Levi.”

“Dead.” He stepped closer making you squeal. “You’re so dead.” You screamed and ran away from him, he was loving this, he was loving this hunt and he really felt like a wolf chasing a rabbit. He was getting excited, really excited about this whole situation. He skidded and hid from your and watched you, he was hunting you now.

You skidded to a stop and began panting, it was so cold you could see your breath and the end of your nose was pink. You looked around and couldn’t see Levi at all. “Levi?” You nibbled your lip and nerves creeped in; you could feel he was here but you couldn’t see him. You felt a shiver run through you it wasn’t from the cold, but from the thought of Levi hunting you brought you so much excitement. You wanted him to find you, to pounce on you and eat you up. “Levi? I give, I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you.” You walked to the edge of the hill to see if maybe he was hiding down there, but you couldn’t see him at all. “Levi?”

Levi moved closer, then he launched at you and tackled you down the hill. He loved your scream; it was just so cute. You both rolled, then he landed on you. He saw you gaze up at him surrounded by snow, you just looked so adorable to him. He growled at you. “Got you.”

You panted and stared up at Levi, being tackled and pinned seemed to play into something deep down inside you. What you didn’t know is, your Luna wolf inside was so excited by being pinned by her mate, that she was ready to mate then and there. You blushed and gulped as you gazed at Levi. “I love you.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “What?”

You blushed hard. “I…I…I love you Levi.”

He ripped your scarf off you and threw it, then he yanked down your coat he bought you and attacked your neck. You squealed, then moaned as Levi nibbled and kissed your marking spot. You jumped and shivered as you felt his canines brush the spot, you just wanted him to bite down and take you as his forever. You cried out when you felt his teeth sink slightly into your skin, you saw stars in your vision and fire burned through you. All Levi had to do was clench down a little more, then you would be fully marked as his mate. You moaned and whined at him like a begging wolf, it just drove him wild. He growled at you, then clamped down on your mark and scent glad. You were now fully his, people would see the mark and know, plus your scent would take on some of his smell, which is why he had to stay clamped down onto the crook of your neck for a bit. He licked up the blood that seeped out, he had mix feelings about this moment. He loved that he was marking you and making you his, even if it was rushed and his original plan was to mark you when you had your first time together. He was also worried, he knew this was a painful thing to do to someone, especially the after effects of having a wound on your neck. However, as he held on, he could feel the bond and link forming between his and your wolf, it felt amazing and he could see just how truly beautiful you were inside and out.

He pulled from your neck, then lapped away at your wound to stop the bleeding, but it just kept coming. He panicked a little that he may have taken it too far, that was when he noticed your face. He looked down at you to see you had canines showing a little, your eyes were golden wolf ones and your wolf ears were pure white on your head. You were panting away and moaning quietly. He reached up and fussed your ears making you whine; he was sure you wouldn’t remember this because you were in a daze right now. He leaned closer, then kissed you. He smirked a little when he felt how you clung to him in desperation. You were his now fully, his little mate, his cute and adorable mate. He pulled away from you and scooped you up into his arms, then he carried you to the room as you nuzzled his neck and slowly came down from your marking high. Your ears were gone, but a distant memory, along with your teeth and eyes.

He sat you on the bed as you rubbed your eyes and whined. “I’m tired Levi and my neck hurts.”

He smiled and took off your outdoor winter things. “I know, I’m sorry brat.” He kissed your cheek loads. “I took it too far and I marked you, it’s just…you looked so…you…I couldn’t resist.” He kissed you and hummed in delight. “I have an idea.” He went outside onto the balcony, then set the fire going out there. He grabbed a few blankets and cushions, then made a call to the kitchen and asked for some snacks and hot chocolate. He grabbed the first aid kit, then the cleaned the bite wound on your neck. “Sorry about this.”

You winced. “Ow.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry.” He put a patch on it, then taped it up. “There, all covered up. When it’s healed up, and it’ll take a few days, you can wear it with pride, right?”

You nodded and smiled. “Got it.”

Levi saw you lightly touch the patch and smile. “Tch, oi brat? Don’t touch it.”

You pouted. “Sorry, but I’m just so happy.” You smiled brightly. “I’ve been marked by my mate!” You threw yourself at Levi and hugged him tightly. “You marked me, you finally marked me.”

Levi hugged you tightly back. “I did. You’re mine now, all mine.”

You felt so happy and snug in his arms, he was warm and smelt nice. You felt safe, so safe in his arms like a little bunny being hugged and held tightly in a blanket. “Yes.” You looked up at Levi. “Does this I can mark you?”

Levi blushed and nodded. “Someday, when you’re ready that is.”

You nodded and played with his shirt. “Yeah.”

He pulled away from you as someone came to the door, then he opened it and took the tray from the attendant. “Thanks.” He walked out to the balcony and put it down, then he walked over to you and wrapped you up in a blanket. “Trust me.” He said your name. “You’ll like what’s next.” He picked you up making you squeak, then he carried you outside to the sitting area. He sat down with you between his legs in a nice comfy sitting area, he leaned around you and handed you a hot chocolate with the works. “Drink up.”

You gasped and looked at the cream, marshmallows, chocolate sauce and stars. “Pretty. We should do these at the café.”

“Stop thinking about the café right now, okay?”

You nodded and sipped your drink. “So good.”

Levi saw you had cream on your face. He grabbed your face with one hand, then turned you to face him. He smirked as you blushed hard, he eyed you, then leaned closer and licked the cream from your corner of your mouth and the tip of your nose, then he kissed you and hummed. “Tch, damn cute brat.”

You whined and sank into yourself; he was driving you crazy, he was just pushing all your buttons and it didn’t help that whenever he got a bit more than loving with you there was this pulse from your bite. You downed some more hot chocolate. “I’m just being me.”

He nipped and kissed your neck. “And it’s cute.” He picked up his hot chocolate and sipped. “So, I’ve been thinking.”

“Dangerous.”

He ruffled your hair. “Well, I was thinking that when we get back to the city that now you’re my mate that you move in with me.” He kissed your temple and hummed. “You’re my mate now, you’ve accepted me so I need to protect you. You’ll be welcomed into my pack right away. You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but I would like you near so I can protect you and love you. Plus, I live closer to the café. So?”

You blushed as you thought about moving in with Levi, then you nodded and whined. “Y-yes.”

“Really?” His eyes widened. “Y-you want to?”

You nodded. “Yes!”

He blushed hard, then looked away. “Tch, damn it I was expecting you to refuse.” He groaned. “Shit, I’m all flustered now.”

You grabbed a cookie and offered it to Levi. “Eat.”

Levi bit down and hummed. “Good, but I bet you bake better things.”

You giggled. “I guess I’m okay.”

Levi smiled and squeezed you. “I know you’ll be better, because you’re my mate.”

You blushed and held your drink, then you gazed into it with a smile. “So, when’s the move in date?”

“I can get your things boxed up and put in my place while we’re here, the pack will do anything for me mainly because Erwin is in command and I’m second in command.” He got out his phone and texted away. “Don’t worry, the women will touch your personal things.” He gritted his teeth. “If a man touches your private things, I swear to god I will fucking rip their dicks off.”

You giggled. “You’re silly.” You shivered then sneezed. Levi’s eyes widened. You rubbed your nose, then sneezed again and looked to Levi. “Don’t say it.”

Levi pinched your cheek. “So cute!”

You pouted at him. “Stop it.”

“How can someone be so fucking cute? It’s not fair!” He pinched your cheek and wiggled it. “Damn brat, I should punish you for being so stupidly cute.” He pulled the patch off your marking, then licked it.

You jumped. “Ah! Leviiii. I-it’s not healed properly.”

He growled, then nipped the wound and kissed it after. “It’ll be fine.” He opened his mouth causing his canines to show, his wolf eyes and ears. He kissed your mark loud, then licked up the tiny bits of blood. “How can someone be so sweet?”

You blushed. “I-I’ve had a lot of s-sugar today, so th-that might be it.”

He licked up your neck to your earlobe, then he nibbled. “No, I just think it’s your natural taste.” He looked at where he’d marked you. “Tch, damn it I really have bitten you hard. You might be looking at two or three days with a patch on. I’m sorry.”

You smiled. “It’s okay, I’m happy that I have been marked by you. I don’t mind that I have to protect it for a few days, but afterwards I will wear things so I can show it off with pride. I’m Levi Ackerman’s mate! Me! No one else!”

Levi blushed hard, then put the patch back on and hugged you with his face pressed to your back. “Tch, damn it, I can’t handle you. I have the most terrible mate ever!” He rubbed his face against your back. “So cute and sweet and you don’t even know it.” He laughed at you. “I love you so much.”

You blushed and smiled. “I love you too.”

Levi walked in ahead of you as you both went to the hot spring together, you went past the game room to see Hange, Mike, Felix and Kate. You ran into the room and smiled. “Hi!”

Hange waved and grinned as your boobs bounced making Levi and Mike blush. “Hiii! Aren’t you cute!”

You giggled. “What are you doing?”

“Playing table tennis…” She smirked at Levi. “Wanna play?”

Levi gritted his teeth. “Tch, no way! It’s a child’s game.”

You didn’t hear Levi you just ran over to a paddle. “Oh, can I play?”

Levi blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head. “You like table tennis?”

You nodded. “It’s fun, yeah.”

“Fine, I can play a few games.”

Hange laughed. “So, you only do things she likes, huh?”

Levi snarled at her. “Shut it shitty glasses!”

You turned around and hummed. “Something wrong?”

Levi relaxed a little. “No, I’m okay.” He took the paddle from you. “Want to play together?”

You nodded and grabbed another, then you ran to the other side. You grabbed a paddle, then faced Levi. “Let’s go!”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he blushed a little. “Tch, damn brat. I’ll go easy on you.”

“Okay.” You and Levi played against each other; it was so much fun for you but it seemed like Levi kept getting distracted by something. You weren’t sure what, but Levi just couldn’t stop staring at your chest. He didn’t want to be sort of horny hound dog, but he couldn’t help but want you. Everyone else was in their swim costumes on, but you were the most divine to Levi. You jumped up and down and laughed. “Yaaay! I won!”

Levi noticed Mike was smirking and staring, so he hurried over to you and hugged you. “Well done.”

You giggled. “Thank you!”

Mike hummed. “You and me Levi, let’s fight. If I win, I get to take Bunbun on a date.”

Levi growled. “You’re on big nose!”

You whined. “Guys, stop.”

Hange pulled you back. “Let them fight.”

Kate smiled. “She’s right, let them get it out of their system.”

Felix sat down and sighed. “Mike is teasing Levi, but he does have a little interest in you. He’s getting Levi to defend you; he wants to see how much he’ll fight for you. They’re just wolves being wolves. Have a seat and just enjoy.”

You sat down and sighed. “Well, who’s going to be the ref?”

Felix groaned. “Looks like it’s me, because Hange is biased.”

Hange pouted. “Mean.”

Kate giggled, then she looked at your neck. “Hey, how come you have a patch on your neck?”

You jolted and blushed hard, then you gulped and felt pride bubble in you. You pulled the patch off and showed Hange and Kate. “Umm…well.”

She gasped and pulled your head to the side so she could have a better look. “Holy crap! When did he do this?”

You groaned. “Kitty, my neck.”

She let go. “Ah! Sorry.”

You clicked your neck and put the patch back on. “Yesterday after the snowball fight, me and Levi had a solo one and well he hunted me and tackled me down the hill. We talked, then he just turned a little and attacked my neck. I let him mark me and I liked it a lot, but it ah…it hurt.”

Hange hummed. “I can imagine it did. May I see it again?” You nodded and she pulled it down. “Fuck, he really bit you hard, that’s a very deep bonding mark. That damn idiot taking it too far, he didn’t…you know?”

You shook your head. “No, no, we haven’t been together yet. He’s waiting for me to feel comfortable to be that vulnerable with him.” You lightly touched your back. “Ah, well I have my reasons to worry.”

Kate gave you a cuddle. “I get it.”

You smiled at Kate, then you cuddled her tightly because you both shared the bond of that horrible night. “I love you Kitty.”

“Love you too Bunbun.” She hummed and looked over to the tennis table. “Damn, they’re both really going for it. Maybe we should stop them.”

Hange hummed. “Or Levi needs more encouragement.”

You gasped, then you jumped up with your patch still off that Hange pulled off. You jumped up and down. “Go Levi! You can beat Mike!”

Levi looked to you, then grinned when he saw your mark was on show, it looked very sore, but he was just proud you were showing it with pride. Levi nodded, then spun the bat in his hand. He attacked harder and faster, it shocked and impressed everyone. He started destroying Mike, to the point Mike was a little scared. Levi smacked the ball, it hit the table then smacked Mike in the face.

Felix frowned. “Aaah…that’s Levi, he wins.”

Levi threw the paddle, then grabbed your wrist and yanked you close. He dug his fingers into your hair, then kissed you. You blushed hard being kissed like this in front of everyone. He pulled away a little. “Mine.”

You blushed, then pulled from Levi. “Spring! I’m going to a hot spring!” You grabbed your towel, then you ran off away from Levi.

Levi frowned, then looked to the others. “Was it something I said or did?”

Kate laughed. “I’ve got her. Just remember Levi, she’s new to all of this and the feelings you’re putting in her. Remember what I told you last night, take it slow or you’ll overload her, okay? Slow and steady, got it?”

Levi nodded. “Got it, you go ahead and check on her.”

Kate hurried down the hall, then went to the spring and saw you sat on a stool. “You okay?”

You looked to Kate and sighed. “Hey Kate…I’m okay, just umm…I guess I had dirty thoughts when Levi did what he did to me. I need to hold back, in case I get burnt, you know?”

She grabbed a shower head and cleaned you up, then herself. “I get it, I was the same with Felix. I was scared to be with him, to let go and let myself be vulnerable. It’s even worse when you’re with a wolf. Wolves are very possessive of their mates, the love they have for their mates is the strongest out there, nothing can compare to the bond and love they have for their mates. It’s kind of scary, so I get why you’re being extra careful.”

You sighed and stood up. “I really love him, I do, but I know that the love we have is dangerous.” You waited for Kate, then you walked out with her. “Say Kate? Am I really human?”

She looked at you. “Why do you ask?”

You frowned and shrugged. “Don’t know, I guess I don’t fully feel human or something…”

She smiled at you. “It’s probably because you’ve been marked by a wolf, it sets these emotions going inside you. Let’s just focus on getting in the spring and relaxing.”

You nodded and smiled. “Okay!” You ran outside, then slowly stepped into the spring. You found a little spot, then you sat down. “Mmm, this is nice.” You leaned back and closed your eyes, you jumped when you felt a wet cloth placed on your forehead. “Oh! Thank you.” You opened your eyes to see it was Levi. “Levi…”

He stepped down and sat next to you, then sighed. “How you feeling?”

You smiled. “I’m okay, feeling better.”

“Good, did I fluster you back there?”

You nodded. “A little yeah, but that’s normal with us just being mated, right?”

His eyes widened a little, then he nodded. “Yeah, that’s right.”

You touched the cloth on your head. “What’s this for?”

“For your well-being.”

You hummed, then jumped when you felt Levi’s hand on your knee and slowly slide up the inside of your thigh and rest there. “L-Levi?”

He looked down to you, then leaned and whispered. “Don’t worry brat, no one can see under this water because it’s murky.”

You nibbled your lip. “O-Okay.” You nibbled your lip, then slipped your hand onto Levi’s on your thigh. You squeezed his hand and gulped. “This spring is really hot, huh?”

He nodded. “Told you, they’re made for wolves.”

You fanned yourself with your hand. “Might have to step out in a few.”

“Don’t push yourself.”

You smiled. “Got it.” You sat there a while with Levi, then felt yourself getting dizzy. You got up and out. “I’m going to cool down.”

Levi looked to you. “Do you need me?”

You shook your head. “No, I’m going to cool down and I’ll see you in the room.”

“Oh…okay…”

Kate waited for you to be out of sight. “Somethings up with her, you should follow.”

You went to your room, then you changed into your winter things and went outside in the dark and went for a walk. You looked up at the sky and saw the stars, you smiled at them, then kept walking to a nice spot. You sat on a bench, then pulled out a little sliver case from your bag and smiled at the picture inside it was of you with your parents. You smiled at them, then you frowned when a droplet of water hit it, then another. Your eyes widened, then you touched your cheek to find the water was from you, you were crying. You rubbed your eyes of tears and sniffed.

“You’re crying all by yourself?” You looked up to see Levi, he pointed to the space next to you. “My I?”

You nodded. “S-Sure.”

He sat down and sighed. “So, why did you want to be alone?”

You smiled at the picture. “I sometimes go off to talk to my parents, it’s silly I know, but I dunno, it makes me feel good.”

“May I?”

You nodded and handed him the picture. “Don’t laugh at the picture of me please.”

He took it, then looked at young you with your parents. He could see the wolf in them, in fact, he recognised your mother as a well-known spitfire of a wolf. People knew your mother as a wild one, she couldn’t be tamed at all and her husband let her be wild. The two of them were mates, perfect mates in fact. Levi admired them when he saw them in the streets together before they had you. Levi was jealous of how they were and wished he’d be like that with his mate someday. After he met you, he knew you both would be nothing like your parents, you’d be even better and more in love than anyone had ever seen.

He saw your cute smiling face and just smiled; he could see you having the sweetest children. “Cute.”

You gasped, then you pouted. “Was not.”

He hummed. “You look like your mum.” He looked to you. “You even have her mischievous spark.”

You smiled. “You knew her?”

“I met her a few times when I was a rouge wolf, she was nice and your father spent a lot of time running around after her. Like I’ve spent a lot of time running around after you.”

You laughed. “Well, I’m running around because of you. You’re running after me with that hungry look in your eyes, so I have to run.”

He put his arm around you, then he pulled you close so you felt warm. “There’s room in this little thing for more pictures, huh?” He got his phone out. “Tch, how do you take a damn picture on this thing?”

You took the phone and changed it to the camera. “There.”

He pulled you closer, then held the phone up. “Like this?”

You blushed. “Ah, y-yes.”

“Don’t look so scared and nervous, just relax. I won’t eat you, not yet.”

You gasped, then looked at Levi. “You.”

He smiled at you making you smile. He kissed you, then he looked at his phone. “Hmm, they look great.”

You peaked and saw you and Levi looking at the camera, then you both smiling at each other and finally the kissing picture. “I like them.”

He set one as his background and lock screen. “There, perfect.” He looked to you. “But I prefer kissing the real thing instead of looking at the picture of us kissing.” He cupped your face and kissed you. “Better.”

You smiled. “More.” He kissed you again. “More.” He tilted your head a little and deepened the kiss more. “More.”

Levi pulled your chin down a little, then he gave you a nice deep and passionate kiss. He pulled away a little and smiled. “How was that?”

You gripped his shirt and tapped your forehead against his chest. “You’re too good at that.”

“Well half of that kiss is you, so you can’t give me all the credit brat.”

You looked up at him. “Okay.”

He blushed, then looked away. “Tch, fuck brat. You really know how to get a guy’s heart going.”

You frowned. “I didn’t do anything!”

“That’s the problem.” He glared at you. “Evil cute bunny brat.” He growled at you. “Let me nibble your mark, then let’s see who can get the other’s heart going?”

You covered it up. “No Levi, bad!”

He pounced, but you jumped off the bench. “Come here little bunny.”

You squealed and ran for it. “No, no, no, no, no!”

Levi ran after you, then jumped onto your back and pinned you to the floor on your front. “Got you!”

You flinched as bad memories came into your head. “No…please don’t…”

Levi frowned as you shook under him, he said your name and pulled off a little. “It’s okay, you’re okay. I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking. Tch, I’m an idiot.”

You rolled over and looked at Levi, then you hugged him. “No, I’m sorry I shouldn’t think you are him when I’m with you.”

Levi sat up and held you against him. “How about we agree to disagree about whose fault it is?”

You nodded and sniffed. “Okay.”

He wiped your tears and smiled. “Show me that picture again and tell me about your parents.”

You smiled, then pulled out the case from your bag and showed him. You talked for ages about your parents, how you played a lot with them both and your father was the emotional one, always crying over every stupid thing you did. You told him how your mother was a massive prankster, she was such a terror to your whole family and friends. Levi loved every word that came out of your mouth, because you had such joy in your face as you spoke about your family. He was so happy, that he joined in and told you about his mother and how sweet and loving she was and how she’d cut his hair for him.

You lightly touched the buzzcut. “I can cut that for you, if you want that is?”

He gazed at you. “You’d do that for me?”

You nodded. “Sure, if it makes you feel good and brings back good memories.”

“Thank you.” He looked at his watch, then stood up with you in his arms. “We should head in and sleep, you will want to be up bright and early tomorrow as it’s Christmas.”

You gasped and thought of it as Levi’s birthday. You nodded. “Important day.”

He adjusted you and walked to the hotel. “That’s right.”

You kissed Levi’s cheek. “Lots of mistletoe.”

“Tch, you better stay fucking far away from that when Mike’s about, got it?”

You laughed. “Got it, but what about you? There’s more girls on this trip than boys, so I guess I’m saying, you better not go under that mistletoe when a girl is around, because I’ll be really upset.” You pouted. “Dove and Butterfly have crushes on you, so they will try.”

Levi kissed your temple. “Don’t worry, I only ever want you to kiss me. They have no chance, promise.” He sat you on the bed and changed you, then changed himself. “Now get to bed you.”

You crawled over the bed and got it. “Is this the part where we cuddle?”

He slipped in and pulled you close. “Yes.” He nuzzled against you and held you protectively. “My mate, mine.”

You looked up at Levi, then smiled. “You goofball. I love you.”

He closed his eyes and smiled. “I love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

You sat up quickly and gasped as your alarm went off, then you grabbed your phone and turned off the alarm and looked at Levi. He rolled over and sighed in his sleep. You let out a long sigh, then you slipped out of bed and messily put your hair up and yanked on the nearest clothes, which were a shirt of Levi’s and comfy shorts of yours. You slipped on your boot slippers, then wrote Levi a note saying you were just stepping out and he needed to stay in bed for you or you’ll cry. You hurried out the room, then went right to the kitchen where they had everything lined up and ready for you. You baked a strawberry cake with a little slab of chocolate on top where you’d written happy birthday, you made sure to include a little heart. You made Levi breakfast, a big pot of tea and then you placed it all on a cart and thanked the kitchen team. You ran down to reception, then picked up something they got you, then you ran to the room.

Levi threw the room door open causing you to scream, he glared down at you. “Tch, leave me alone to wake up to a note? A note!?”

You sighed. “Levi! You scared me!”

“You scared me! I thought you were leaving me when I saw a note.”

You frowned. “Never, why would I? I love you and you marked me, I’m yours.”

Levi blushed and looked away. “Tch, stupid cute brat.”

“Bed.”

“Huh?”

You stood in front of the cart and put your arms out. “I said bed! Go there and close your eyes until I say so.”

He raised a brow. “What are you doing?”

“I said go to bed!”

He flinched at your commanding tone, he kind of liked it. “Alright.”

“I’ll tell you when you can open your eyes.”

He sighed and felt really happy. “Okay, I’ll do as you ask.”

You smiled and waited for him to go to bed, then you ran in with the cart and set everything up. You opened the bag the reception gave you, then put up banner. You pulled out the costume they got you and blushed, you’d asked them to get you a bunny outfit, but it was anime style. You pulled on the tights first, then the you pulled on the tight corset like bodysuit. You made sure the fluffy tail was above your bum, then you place the cuffs on your wrists, the ears on your head and a little bowtie on your neck. You slipped the little heels on, made sure your makeup and hair were on point, then you ran over to your bag and got Levi’s present out.

You cleared your throat. “Okay, open your eyes!” You watched Levi sit up, then stare at the decorations around the room. You blushed. “Oh…umm…” You threw your arms out. “Happy Birthday!” You saw Levi’s face hadn’t change and he was quiet. You lowered your hands and fiddled with them in front of you. “I ah…umm…so…I know you don’t like your birthday…and…well…I.” You whined a little. “I don’t do Christmas…you know…since my parents died. AH! B-But I don’t want to bring t-today d-down so…” You gulped. “U-usually, I spent Christmas being sad and being at my parents grave.” You looked down, then you gasped and looked up at Levi. “U-Uh but…well…I want to make today important. I’ve lost so much and well…I know you don’t like your birthday and all a-as I said, b-but I do like it, because it’s the day you were born and you’re really important to me. I’m so happy you were born, I really am, so I want to celebrate it. Y-you know, b-because you’re my mate.” You hunched up and got quiet. “And I love you.”

“Thank you.” You looked up at Levi and he was smiling at you. “Really, thank you.”

You blushed hard. “Ah!” You whined and looked anywhere but him. “You’re welcome.”

He walked closer to you and laughed. “You getting all flustered because of my smile? Is it that bad?”

You shook your head. “No!” You cleared your throat when you realised how loud you were. “No…I umm…y-you’re so handsome when you smile and laugh.”

He looked you up and down. “What’s this for?” He reached up and pulled your rabbit ear. “Cute.”

You smiled brightly. “Well, we met as me as a bunny and I know when you chase me around places you think you’re chasing a rabbit, so I thought this would be nice.” You blushed a little when you looked down. “Ah, but it is a little too much, I asked them no silly stuff.”

Levi turned you around and looked at your tail. “Wiggle it.”

“Huh?”

“Wiggle your tail. It’s my birthday, remember?”

You saw the evil mischievous look in his eyes. You giggled, then wiggled your bum for him. “How’s that?”

He grabbed you from behind, then nipped your neck on your mark. “Tasty.”

You giggled. “I have another idea.”

He pulled away from you. “What?”

You turned around to face him, then put your arms together and jumped up and down as you laughed. “A bouncing bunny!”

Levi watched you jump up and down, then he eyed your chest. He growled, then launched at you making you squeal. You slammed against the floor, then gasped as Levi nipped and sucked at your shoulder, then got annoyed at the bowtie there. “Damn thing!”

“D-Don’t pull it off!”

“Why not?”

You blushed. “I spent more than I should have on this.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “You…tch, you damn stupid brat.”

“What!? I’m stupid because I wanted to everything and anything for the love of my life and mate?” You turned your head and pouted. “Well I’m sorry if so.”

Levi smiled, then he captured your lips and moaned in happiness. “Thank you, thank you for everything.”

You smiled, then pushed Levi off you. “Ah, I have something for you.” You ran over to the side, then you picked up Levi’s gift. “I umm got this for you. I bought this present for you before we were together, I am sorry if it doesn’t seem good enough.”

He opened it up to see it was a case like yours, then he opened it to see there was a picture of his mother. “You…”

You blushed. “I umm spoke to Hange and asked her about your mum, she said to talk to Mike and Erwin so I did. They were the ones who got you from the underground and stopped you from being a rogue. Anyway, Erwin got me this picture for me with his ties and links in the underground. Oh! Turn the page.” Levi did to show a picture of Levi in his mother’s arms. “She had a baby picture done and I had to include it because you have the cutest puffy cheeks ever.” You giggled as you looked at the picture. “Adorable! Oh, then I put one last picture behind. I umm…I added that last night…sorry if it was too far.” He flipped it to see a picture of you in your winter things in the snow, you were making a heart with your fingers. “I asked the lady at reception to take the picture. It’s not too much, is it?”

You shook his head and smiled, then he looked to you. “This is perfect, now I have all the most important people in the world to me right with me, always.”

You blushed. “A-Ah really?”

Levi leaned closer and kissed you. “Thank you, thank you so much.” He pulled you against him and nipped your lip, then he kissed you deeply and passionately. You whined and moaned a little, it felt so heavenly to be kissed by Levi. He reached up and pulled on the clasp of your bowtie, then he pulled it off you and threw it. He kissed along your jawline, then down to your bonding mark. He nipped and sucked at it making you moan and shiver in delight. “Thank you.”

You put your hands on his mouth. “Ah, I know you want to kiss me loads, but I kind of made you breakfast and baked a cake.”

He let you go and looked at the table. “So you did…” He walked closer and looked at the cake. “Wow, this is impressive. You make this?”

You nodded. “I did!” You pulled his chair out. “Sit, go head.” You pushed the seat in as he sat, then you pulled the cover off his breakfast. “Ta da!”

Levi growled and licked his lips. “Looks perfect.”

You sat down and poured him a cup of tea. “Dig in.”

He nodded and ate fast. “So good!”

You giggled and ate your breakfast. “I’m glad.” Levi ate his before you, then he drank his tea more and watched you. You finished, then sipped your tea. “You were really staring at me, huh?”

He smiled. “You’re cute.”

You gasped, then pouted. “Thank you.”

He leaned his cheek on his hand. “So, you going to light the candles and sing to me?”

You blushed. “You don’t want that, do you?”

“Sing.”

You cleared your throat, then lit the candles. “Okay.”

“Lights out.”

You walked over to the light switch, then you stood by the cake and clapped as you sang happy birthday. You smiled after. “Now make a wish and blow out the candles.”

He hummed and leaned closer. “I wish my mate would mark me.” He blew out the candles leaving you to blush in the dark. He called your name in a sing song way. “The lights.”

You got up and ran over. “Ah, sorry.” You flicked them on and smiled. “S-So, you want me to?”

He stood up and walked closer. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, I didn’t say anything. Why? Did you hear my wish?” He held your hips. “What do you say?”

You blushed and nodded. “I want to, but I’m not a wolf so I can’t.”

He pulled you as he walked backwards to the bed. “You can, anyone can mark a wolf if they are mated.”

You gulped and nodded. “Okay.”

Levi sat onto the bed, then pulled you onto him. You straddled him and blushed. Levi squeezed your hips and kissed you. He tilted his head to the side. “Go on.” You pulled his shirt down a little, then eyed the crook of his neck. You looked around where his tattoos were and saw a part where he had no tattoos, then you felt this calling. You leaned closer and opened your mouth. Both you and Levi tingled in delight.

The room door slammed open by Hange’s kick. “LEEEEVIIIII!” She stopped when she stared at a really pissed off Levi, and a bright red and embarrassed you. “Well, well, well.”

You gasped, then fell off Levi and hid behind the bed. “Oh god!”

Hange giggled. “Don’t hide! You look really hot!”

Levi stormed up to Hange. “Listen here shitty glasses, you have five seconds to get the fuck out of my room, or a rip your face off. One.”

Hange gasped. “AH! But I need to borrow your girlfriend!”

“Two.”

“It’s for you!”

“Three.”

“I promise she won’t be hurt or humiliated! Please Levi.”

“Four.”

Hange squealed your name, so you hurried over. “Levi, leave her alone.” You walked up to Hange. “What’s this thing for Levi you want to do?”

She nervously laughed as she saw how angry Levi was. “It’s a present for his birthday, I need to borrow you to help me with it.”

You looked to Levi. “I’ll be a few minutes.”

He looked at you, you could see his hurt. “No…no please don’t go.”

“I’ll be right back, promise.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Promise.”

He sighed and hugged you. “Okay. I’ll miss you.”

Hange grabbed your wrist. “Thank you!” Hange sped off down the hall with you, then into her room she was sharing with Mike. “I love what you’re wearing, but we need to change it.”

You frowned. “Huh? Really?” You looked down at yourself. “But I really thought this was good.”

She pushed you into the bathroom. “It’s fantastic, but we’ll make it better.”

She pulled you out of your clothes so you were butt naked. You gasped, then covered yourself up. “HANGE!”

She grinned. “Nice body.”

“Shut up!”

She wrapped a cloth around your chest, then tied a bow right in front of your boobs. She yanked on underwear that had a tiny bow at the front, then she turned you around and adjusted the bow on your bum with a long trail. “Perfect!” She lifted you up and sat you on the sink, then pulled up tights with bows on the top. “You look so cute.”

You pouted. “You could have asked me to wear all this.”

She snorted a laugh. “No way. I wanted to dress you up.” She put your hair up and put a bow in it, then she did your makeup. “You look so good.”

You hummed. “So, why are we doing this?”

“Just a fun plan is all.” She helped you off the counter, then put makeup near your mark. “There it stands out.”

“Hange? I’m confused.”

She held your hand and rushed you into the main room. “Mike? Is it ready?”

He hummed and nodded. “Yep.” Mike grabbed your waist, then lifted you up and put you inside a big present. “Stay there.”

You looked around the box. “Why’s it full of cleaning things?”

Hange leaned on the top of the box. “This box is full of Levi’s wet dreams.”

You blushed. “Damn it Hange, you are a right perv.”

She frowned. “Say, this morning…what did I walk in on?”

You lowered down into the box. “I was…um…going to…mark him.”

Hange tapped her head against the box. “I am a God damn idiot. I should have left you two be, but I just wanted to give him a gift.”

Mike hummed. “The bunny did better than you Hange in the plans.”

Hange sighed. “She did, alright let’s get this wrapped up and in the party room, okay?”

You got comfy. “Okay, let’s go.” You watched them put the top on, then you sighed as you sat in the dark. You felt them move it, then you yawned as you felt the tiredness from getting up early come over you. You made a little bed, then curled up and fell asleep.

Levi paced in his room; he was pissed he couldn’t have you. He was so close too to having you. He growled when he felt how you were feeling, then the door opened and Hange was there. “Where is she!?”

Hange smiled. “Don’t worry, she’s safe and helping me out big time. So, why don’t you come with me.”

“No!”

Hange frowned. “No?”

“No, because she made this mini birthday party and I want to celebrate with her. Don’t force her to celebrate Christmas.” His shoulders dropped. “Please don’t, she’s been through too much.”

Hange felt a sting of guilt. “I ah…well, how about I bring my present to you up here?”

Levi nodded shyly. “Please.”

She hurried to her room. “MIKE! Bring the present to Levi’s room, okay?”

Mike pushed the present out. “Why?”

“Reasons…look, Bunny can’t handle Christmas parties at the moment.”

Mike smiled and pushed the present into Levi’s room. “Guess you’ll have to tell us what you think later.”

Levi stared at the big present, then turned as they walked out. “Wait!” The door closed. “What about…” He looked to the box and sighed. “I guess I’ll see her later.” He opened the top of the box and flinched, there inside was cleaning things he’s always wanted but at the bottom curled up into a ball sleeping away was you. Levi didn’t care about the other gifts, he just wanted you. “Cute.” He called your name. “You okay?”

You moaned and stretched, then you looked up at Levi. “Le…vi?”

“Yeah.”

You gasped, then stood up. “I fell asleep! Sorry…oh umm…I don’t know what to say, Hange never told me so…Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas?” You blushed as Levi stared at you. “Did I do something wrong?” You jumped as Levi’s ears appeared, his wolf eyes and teeth. His ears went back as he growled at you. “Ah!” You backed up. “I’m sorry!” He growled and got closer, but you tripped onto your bum. “L-Levi, I didn’t mean to make you an…gry…” You watched him rip the box open causing the cleaning things to fall out. You saw how blown his pupils were, he wasn’t angry, far from it. “I umm…you’re…not…angry…” Levi crawled closer to you. “Be gentle, whatever you’re doing, be gentle.”

He dragged his lips up your chest to your mark, then he kissed. “I won’t hurt you, promise.” He looked down at your chest, then pulled on the bow a little. “So, this is my present?”

You looked down at the bow. “Ah, be careful with that, okay? One pull and everything falls out.”

He hummed and tugged a little. “So, this is in between me and your beautiful chest?”

You nodded. “Yes, so don’t pull. This was Hange’s idea of an outfit, she got me butt naked in her bathroom!”

Levi clenched his jaw. “She did?”

You nodded. “Not the first time though, she got me butt naked and put me in a bikini.”

“That damn woman!”

You hummed a laugh. “Oh, you should see what’s on the other side of this.”

He growled. “Careful brat, I’m already hungry as it is.”

You got up and wobbled a little, then turned around. “Look, I have a bow here.” You faced him. “A bow right on the front too and on my tight stocking things.”

Levi looked up at you. “You’ve really got to stop this.”

“Stop what?”

He ran his hands up one of your legs, then leaned close and kissed where the bow was. He knelt up and kissed your stomach, then he kissed up your body. “Before you say anything, I won’t do anything naughty.” He stood up and kissed you. “I still want my wish to come true by the way, you owe me a marking.”

You blushed and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He walked over to the bed, then sat down and patted his lap. “Come here.”

You walked over, then straddled Levi. “Here?”

He nodded. “Yes, just like this morning. Don’t be afraid, okay? I want you to bite.”

You whined and clenched his shoulders, then you leaned closer. You lightly kissed it at first, then you nipped it lightly. “Done.”

Levi laughed. “What was that?”

“I marked you.”

“No, you lightly nipped me. I want you ot bite me.”

You pouted and nipped a little ahrder. “There.”

He groaned. “Come on brat, harder!”

“I’m trying my best! But I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You’re supposed to bite hard brat, you’re supposed to break the skin.”

You poked the spot. “It’s hard.”

“I did it.”

“Well you’re a wolf, so it’s easy!”

He smirked. “You not biting me cause you don’t really want me as your mate? Thought so.”

You gasped and growled at him causing your golden eyes to appear, your wolf ears and your canines. “Take it back!”

He growled at you. “Prove it!”

You latched onto Levi’s neck and bit down hard. Levi moaned, then tangled his fingers in your hair and held your close. He gritted his teeth at the pain, then he enjoyed the pure pleasure that came after form being marked by you in your slight wolf form. You bit down as hard as possible, then you felt something, the connection being formed between the two of you, the strings of fate and bonding being tied together. You felt more loved and connected to Levi than ever. You pulled from his neck, then licked it and lapped up the blood. You kissed the mark loads as your ears, teeth and eyes went back to normal. You hugged Levi and kissed his cheek loads. “Done.”

Levi pulled you off him, and sat you on the bed. “I have to go.”

You frowned. “Levi? What’s wrong?”

He growled. “I didn’t think it’d happen, but I’ve gone into a small rut.”

“What’s that?”

He glanced at you. “It means I will stop at nothing to mate you.”

“Ah! O-Okay.” You reached up and pulled on the bow between your boobs. “Well, I can help with that.”

Levi stopped your hand. “Don’t. Ruts make wolves a little rough, I don’t want to hurt you at all.”

You shook your head. “You won’t hurt me. I trust you.”

He growled. “You sure? Because if I don’t hide now, I won’t be able to stop.”

You knelt up and cupped Levi’s face, then you kissed him. “Don’t stop then.”

Levi grabbed your wrists, then he slammed you down onto the bed making you gasp. He growled at you, then lay his body against yours as he nipped and sucked at your neck. You whined in delight as you felt Levi’s loving kisses and his hardened length against your body. He bit your mark hard and growled, the vibrations of his moan sent a fire to your heart. You threw your head back and moaned, it was pure perfection, you just wanted more. He pulled from your neck, but he kept your arms pinned with one hand. He looked down at your chest, then grabbed the ribbon and ripped it off to release your chest. He ran his finger down your body and between your breasts with a hum, he wasn’t sure where to start, he just knew his hunger was taking over and he needed you so badly.

You hummed and wiggled a little. “Levi?” You saw him look at you with his wolf eyes. “Kiss me.” He captured your lips as you asked him to, then he nipped and deepened the kiss. He shifted your legs a little, then started grinding against you roughly. He reached down and began massaging your chest. You squeezed your toes tightly, you’d never been touched or kissed like this before, it was just heavenly. Your mind and body were melting, you couldn’t believe the magic of being with your mate for the first time. Just Levi touching and kissing you was enough to bring you close to the edge. Your coil tightened up. You whined as you held on tightly, but you couldn’t hold on. You moaned as the snap came, then your body shook in delight. You pulled from Levi’s lips as he kissed your neck and mark. “More…more Levi, please.”

Levi pulled from your neck and stared down at you as he panted. “You sure?”

You nodded and whined. “Please, more Levi.”

He watched your ears appear, your perfect golden eyes and your teeth. He smirked and kissed down your body. “I can do that.” He kissed to your chest, then latched down on your breast. He licked and sucked a mark, then made it worse. He sank his teeth in a little to hear you cry out a little, he relaxed his jaw a bit, he didn’t want to hurt you and knew you weren’t used to full on wolf mating yet. He kissed over to the other and nipped and sucked. He felt you wiggle under his grip, you wanted to touch him but he wouldn’t let you. He was the dominant wolf, so he was going to nip and bite you, he was doing to be in control, just a little. He licked all your wounds, then kissed your chest all over. He felt his wolf inside growling at him, telling him to take you, to have you, to do more, more, more. He needed to mark you all over, he needed to mate with you, he needed to make you scream his name so everyone knew the two of you were mates.

He let go of your arms, then he moved back to look at you. He smiled, then pulled your tights off. He kissed up your legs, then eyed your underwear. He growled; he really couldn’t hold back no matter how much he tried. He grabbed your underwear, then ripped them off you making you yelp. He tossed them, then pounced onto your heat. Your legs went over his shoulders, his arms wrapped around your waist. He grabbed your thigh tightly, then dove at your heat. You arched your back and cried out as his tongue pushed into your needy heat. Your toes curled tightly as pulse after pulse of pleasure ran through you. Levi was a hungry wolf and he was devouring you; he was taking everything you were offering and didn’t want it to end. Levi wanted more, so much more, he could do this for forever. He’d dreamed of this moment, tasting his mate for the first time, but he didn’t expect it to be this good. He squeezed your thigh more and pulled you closer, he didn’t want you to run away. He really had turned into a hungry wolf and it seemed like his hunger was never ending.

Levi looked up at your and pressed his tongue into the right spot making you clench up and cry his name out. He smirked at you, because he swore to himself that he was going to get you to cry out his name as much as possible tonight. He kept pressing the spot over and over, then eating up everything you gave him. He adored you so much, you were such a perfect mate to him. He could hear your panting and moans were changing, you were close again and he couldn’t wait. You were having trouble holding on, being with your mate like this was euphoric, but also Levi’s tongue work was pure ecstasy. You knew now why Scarlet stuck around so much, Levi was incredible. You didn’t know if you could hold back anymore, you were falling apart again just by this man’s tongue alone. You shook under him, your fingers dug into his hair as you tired to push him away, it was too much pleasure. You cried out as there was a pop, then you felt the rush of warm water go through you.

Levi licked up everything you had to offer, then he pulled his head away and licked his lips as he painted. He looked up at you and smiled, he loved this look on you so much, this look of euphoria. “I want more.”

You whined a little. “You can keep going?”

“Yes.”

You groaned. “You’re unbelievable…”

“So…you don’t?” He growled. “Choose now while I have some control over myself.”

You blushed hard, then felt this pull and need from your mark shoot down to your heat. “All I know is, I need you.” Levi crawled up your body and you watched him. “I really need you…mate…”

Levi gazed at you, the world mate ringing in his ears. He growled at you, then ripped his shirt apart and his trousers with his boxers. “Mate.” He grabbed your thighs, then parted them. “Mate.”

You gasped and placed your hands on his chest and abs. “W-Wait!”

He snarled at you. “What mate?”

You gulped and cupped Levi’s face, then the wolf hunger seemed to dissipate from his eyes a little. “Levi, my mate, my love, please can we wear protection?”

He blinked a few times, then nodded. “Sorry.” He turned his head and kissed the palm of your hand. “I was too eager.” He leaned over and opened the draw he saw the hotel had put in a few in there. He grabbed one, then tore the packet open with his teeth. He growled, then pulled it on himself. “This is getting hard.”

You looked down at Levi. “I thought you were already hard…am I not? Is there something I can do?”

Levi stared at you, then laughed a little. “I didn’t mean my…I meant…holding back and not letting my wolf take over.”

You blushed and covered your face up. “Oh damn it, I’m such an idiot.”

Levi pulled your hands from your face. “Don’t do that, you make yourself more beautiful.” He pinned your hands either side of your head making you squeak. He growled. “I don’t think I can hold back anymore. I need you mate I need you badly.” He leaned closer and whispered your name. “Please.”

You smiled and nodded. “Y-Yes mate, please take me. I love you.”

Levi snapped; he couldn’t hold back anymore. He growled as his wolf inside him howled in delight. He slammed into making cry out in both pain and delight, it was like nothing you’d felt before. The pleasure overcame the pain, you couldn’t believe your mate was claiming you. Levi gripped your hips tightly, then he moved hard and fast to claim you, you were his and his alone. His nails dug in tightly, he was drawing blood a little, he was getting rough, wolf rough. He looked down at your face, to see something happening, there was a glow about you. Levi watched as your hair became white with a beautiful glow, you were becoming more Luna with every thrust. He couldn’t believe how beautiful and magical you looked, that you were his, his mate. He leaned over you a little and growled more, inside him his wolf was jumping around, then he saw it. Your wolf was with his in his mind, your wolf was so beautiful and made of the purest white. His wolf and yours sniffed each other, then they jumped around together.

He let go of your hips, then slammed his hands on the bed either side of your head. He panted and locked eyes with you, then he called your name. You smiled back at him as you panted, then you cupped his face and squeezed to let him know you were right here for him. You dragged your hand down to his mark, then you massaged it. Levi shivered and growled at you, he felt pure delight at your touch. He gripped the cushions more causing them to rip and tear under his grip. He moved as hard, fast and deeply as possible. He was being driven by your touch on his mark, the feel of your body around him. Even though it looked like he had control, it wasn’t true. You had just as much control over him as he had of you. The noises you made, the looks you gave him, your touch as well was pushing Levi to keep going. He wanted to devour every inch of you, he wanted to make you feel heaven. He wanted you to call out his name as much as possible, he wanted you to know just how much he loved you and needed you.

He snarled, then latched down onto your bonding mark. Your eyes widened, then your cried out Levi’s name. You gripped Levi’s back and shook under him, then your mind went blank. You arched your back, threw your head back and felt yourself melt into the bed. Your arms dropped from his back, then you whined like a wolf. Levi relaxed a little, then licked up the blood where he’d bitten your mark again. He kissed along your jawline, then he captured your lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. He cupped the side of your face and kissed you more. “You okay?”

You nodded and smiled. “Yes Levi, my sweet mate.”

He smiled at you and kissed you, then he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you onto his lap so you both sat up. He kissed you lightly. “I love you so much.” He said your name. “I really do.” He licked your mark. “Take control of me brat, show me how much you really love me.” He nipped your lip. “Come on brat, or do you prefer mate?” He saw you blush making him grin, he was playing into the wolf side of you hidden deep down. He saw something flash in his eyes, then you growled. You gripped his shoulders, then you rocked against him. You tangled your fingers in his hair, then panted and moaned. You nipped, sucked and kissed at his ear and neck. You launched at his neck, then bit him hard. Levi almost howled in delight, this was everything he wanted in more, he was being chosen by the Luna, he was being loved by the Luna and more importantly you. Levi loved you more than anything, he didn’t care what you were or who you were, you were everything to him. He said your name over and over, he held your waist and helped you move up and down on him.

You shoved Levi down onto his back taking him by surprise, he gazed up at you wondering what you were doing. You placed your hands on his chest, then rocked hard and fast against him. You dug your nails into his chest drawing blood making Levi growl, he was loving this, you were finally letting go. Levi knew you hid behind this sweet and innocent character, but deep down you had a fire in you and right now you were showing it. You were being possessive, commanding and controlling and he loved it. He needed to see every side of you, so he could show you that he loved you for you. You smiled at Levi, then growled more at him, you were really being a wolf right now. Levi’s eyes widened when he heard something from you, he didn’t think it was true, but maybe it was. You growled at him. “Alpha, my alpha.” He didn’t think it was true, that he was the alpha, but if the Luna was claiming it, then maybe it was possible. However, he needed to research it more when you weren’t riding him so perfectly. “Levi.” He maybe the alpha, he may not be, but he knew for sure he was going to be your alpha.

He pulled you against his body, then shifted his hips and rocked into you hard and fast, he wanted to hear you chanting his name again. You clenched up instantly and dug your nails into his chest, you shook as you hit the right spot within you over and over. You whimpered and howled a little like a wolf, you loved being claimed by your mate. You eyed his mark, then nipped down on it and held on. Levi growled at you, then grabbed your bum and rocked even faster as he was pushed by your loving bite. He loved this so much, it was like two wolves fighting for dominance, he knew he was going to win though, he was going to push you over the edge again. He pressed you down against him, then moved faster so your bundle of rubbed against his body. You cried out and became limp on him, there was no use in moving because he had your body as putting in his hands. You pulled from his bonding mark, then rested your head against him as you panted and moaned. You cried out his name as you felt the snap and the serge of pleasure again.

Levi sat up, then moved your weak body. He lay you down as you panted, you looked up at him and felt like heaven, but you didn’t want it to be over yet and Levi knew it too. He kissed you, then moved nice and slow, he wanted you to have just a moment of sweetness before his wolf demanded him to keep going. Both of your wolves were still running around with each other, but Levi’s was shouting mate over and over, he was too eager and that pushed Levi as well. He knew that when you gave him the word, when you said you wanted a pup with him, he would be relentless with you and your body. Just the thought of having a pup with you sent a pulse through him. He reached out and grabbed the headboard and dug his nails in instantly breaking it. He growled at you, then slipped as the headboard fell down. He grabbed the wall, but he too clawed that. He fell against you, then felt your hands wrap around him and your fingers tangle in his hair. He loved how you were touching him, how you were dragged your nails down his back only adding more fuel to his fire.

You held Levi close to you, you could feel that he was coming to his end and so were you. Both you and Levi were getting more possessive now, by making sure your arms were wrapped around each other. His body rubbed perfectly against yours, he was rubbing you all the right way, your chest, bud and the spot within you. It was pure mating love now between two wolves and two souls. Levi tapped his forehead against yours, then locked his wolf eyes with yours. You both whimpered and called each other’s names. You both smiled, then kissed each other like you were the only people in the world. Something in you started growing, something perfect, like something was calling you to encourage Levi. This voice was so in love and wanted Levi to feel bliss, to finish and claim you as yours. This inner part of you slightly hated you made Levi wear something for protection, but it was only normal for wolves to want the mating to be real.

Levi pulled from your lips, then he licked your bonding mark. He heard you whimper, then you shuddered under him. He growled, then latched onto your bond. You cried out as Levi held you in place. He rocked hard and faster as you moaned and shivered under him. You gripped him tighter, your body began glowing more and more. Levi gave you a side glance, he saw your hair was pure white and glowing, your eyes the most sparkling of gold he’d ever seen, you were magical and hypnotic to look, he couldn’t believe that you were his mate. He knew that when you used your Luna power, when you discovered yourself more, you’d be unstoppable. He loved you so much and he couldn’t wait to be with you along the way as you grew as the Luna, as a person and as his mate.

He bit your bond harder and slammed into you. You cried out as your walls shattered, you felt a surge of pleasure run through you, it was the best one yet. Levi groaned and growled as you squeezed around him. He pressed in deep, then clamped down hard on your bonding mark as he felt his release. He’d never felt anything like this before, it was pure and utter bliss and this feeling of claiming was like nothing before. He’d been with Scarlet before and other women, but this was something new and different. Levi loved this feeling, he adored it so much that he couldn’t wait to have you all over again. He pulled away from your mark and panted. He gazed at you as you looked at him. He felt his heart melt as you smile at him, then you giggled as you had that after mating glow about you. Levi smiled back and started laughing too.

He hummed, then played with your hair. “I think I bit you too hard again, you’re bleeding.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. “I’m okay, I’m perfect actually.” You kissed his face all over. “More Levi, more.”

His eyes widened, then he blushed hard. “Tch, you little…uggh…don’t push my buttons.” He pulled from you and groaned. “I need to clean up before my wolf takes over and has me mating with you again.”

You whined and pouted, then you sat up. “Okay handsome.” You hummed a little song to yourself as you watched him go, without you knowing your ears, eyes and teeth returned to normal. You got off the bed and wobble so much, you fell onto the floor. “Oops.”

Levi ran out the bathroom, and yanked on his boxers. He skidded onto the floor next to you and said your name. “Are you okay?”

You giggled and nodded. “Yes, I just had funny legs. You’re impressive Levi.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I’m sorry, but it’s your fault really.”

You gasped, then pouted. “How?”

He pinched your cheek. “Because you’re too fucking cute for your own good. You were saying all these cute things, then sexy things. Hell, you said you wanted more. Tch, take more responsibility for the things you say!”

You whined. “I’m sorry. I was a naughty bunny.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he looked away with a blush. “Tch, fucking…you little…”

You frowned and didn’t understand what you’d done, then you looked to the bed. “Uhh…Levi?”

“Tch, what now!?”

You pointed to the bed. “You ripped up the bed and wall.”

Levi looked over. “Oh…shit…umm…” He got up and looked at it, the pillows, headboard and part of the duvet was destroyed. “I…” He saw the blood as well and he was sure it was a mix of yours and his. “I’m in trouble.” He ruffled the back of his head. “Tch, stupid hotel! You would have thought a hotel made for wolves they’d make better beds and everything.”

You laughed. “Maybe you’re just too strong for them.” You noticed Levi was staring at you which made you frown. “What?”

Levi growled. “Want to break the bed more?”

You blushed, then looked down and noticed you were naked. “Ah!” You grabbed Levi’s ripped up shirt on the floor, then covered yourself up a little. “O-Oh no.”

Levi hummed a laugh. “Getting shy now? You weren’t when you were moaning and begging on the bed. If I seem to remember…” He pulled you’re the ripped shirt down slowly. “You were riding me very passionately. You even bit my bonding mark.”

You pouted and blushed. “Sh-shut up!”

“You were the one asking for more too.”

You blushed ad looked away, then you lightly touched your bonding mark. “Ow!” You pulled your hand away. “Blood?”

He kissed your forehead. “I’m sorry, it’s my fault. I should have let you heal up more before attacking you like I did, but you…you wanted to and I know I really, really wanted to.”

You dropped the shirt, then wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed his cheek loads. “I really enjoyed it too, well, more than enjoyed.”

Levi growled. “Be careful brat, you keep touching me and kissing me and I might not be able to hold back again.”

You blushed and looked him in the eyes. “Then don’t.” You squeaked as Levi launched at your, then nipped and sucked at your skin. You knew for sure that you were probably going to end up breaking something else again.

You raced around in the snow with your café friends as you played a bit of rugby. Levi just sat on the side-lines with Kate, she couldn’t play and Levi could sense why. He hoped that someday, you and him would be expecting like Kate was. He glanced over to the pitch and felt pride in him, because as soon as you were given the ball, you shot forwards and weaved in and out of everyone until you scored a try. You jumped up and down and cheered, then you giggled as your team cheered you on. You ran back to the middle, then you got ready. You ran around with the team, then you heard people shouting. You made sure you were in the clear, then you caught the ball and raced for it again. You scored yet another try and shouted for joy.

Levi watched you throw the ball then celebrate with your team as you won it for them. His eyes widened when a guy picked up the ball, he was the boyfriend of a maid on the losing team. He said something under his breath, then he threw the ball and smacked you in the side of your face and knocked you to the ground. Levi growled and stood up. “Tch. BASTARD!”

Felix helped you sit up. “You okay?”

You groaned. “My head hurts…am I bleeding?”

“A little, when you smacked against the floor you must have hit your head on a rock.”

You lightly touched it. “Oh, it’s okay.” You looked up and gasped. “Levi!”

Levi flinched as he held the man’s shirt, blood pouring from the man’s nose. He looked over to you and said your name. “I…”

You smiled. “I’m okay, just drop him.”

“But.”

“Please? It’s just a game and he got upset his girlfriend lost. Right Panda?”

Panda nodded. “My boyfriend was being an idiot! I’m sorry.”

Levi stared at her bowing, then he let her boyfriend go. “Tch, don’t ever lay a finger on my mate again, or I will kill you.” He hurried over to you, then knelt in the snow. “You’re bruising up badly.”

You hummed a laugh. “I’m okay, just sore.”

He cupped your face and whined a little, like a wolf crying over his mate. He kissed the wound a few times, then licked it. “Heal, please.”

You giggled. “I’m fine, don’t worry!”

“Tch, would you stop saying you’re fine?”

You smacked your hands on his cheeks, then laughed. “But I am, I really am. This little thing is nothing compared to the things I’ve had before. I think the massive scar on my back proves that.”

He sighed. “You are unbelievable sometimes.”

You giggled. “I know.” You stood up and sighed. “I’m going for a massage then I think a dip in the hot spring.”

Levi frowned. “You’re going to let another person touch you?”

You walked to the hotel rubbing your cheek. “Well, that’s how you get massages.”

He picked you up and slung you over his shoulder making you squeal. “I’ll give you the massage, no one else.”

You laughed. “You are such a possessive idiot.”

“I am.” He carried you to yours and his room, the bed now fixed. He threw you on and watched you bounce. “Right, now get naked.”

You shook your head as you smiled. “That’s not how it works you perv.”

“I’m pretty sure you have to take your clothes off though.”

You jumped off the bed. “Yep, but I’m keeping my underwear on.” You went into the bathroom, then took everything off expect your underwear and wrapped a towel around you. “Okay.” You walked out and smiled. “I’m ready. Have you got any oils?”

Levi stared at you and growled. “Mate.”

You gasped as he pounced, then you flicked him on the nose making him whine. “Down Levi.”

He growled and rubbed his nose. “Mean.”

You walked over to the bed, then lay down on your tummy. “So, do you have oils?”

He hummed. “Yes.” He walked over to the side draw, then looked inside it and found a bottle. He pulled it out, then put the oil on his hands as you pulled the towel down to show your back. He twitched as he felt a hunger in him, but he pushed it down. “Damn it.” He sighed, then pushed his hands up your back with a bit of pressure causing you to moan. He smiled and worked more knots out of your body, he couldn’t believe you had so many. “Are you okay brat?”

You frowned. “Why?”

“Because you have too many knots to count.”

You sighed. “I’m fine though, I don’t know why I have loads of knots.”

He hummed. “Well, when you finally move in when we get back, I will dot on you, loads. I’ll love you so much that you won’t have time to be worried.”

You looked at Levi. “You don’t need to dote on me.”

“But I want to.”

You smiled at him. “Well, that’ll be difficult because I like doing things.”

“I know, but I’m sure I’ll stop you.” He massaged your thighs, then moved down your legs. “I promise I’ll make you feel loved and good.”

You blushed and nuzzled the pillows. “You’re so cute.” You screamed as Levi bit your bum. “Ow! What the hell?”

He laughed. “Sorry, sorry, but you called me cute and I’m not.”

You kicked your legs onto the bed. “Stop being mean to me.”

“I’m not.”

You pouted at him. “You pick on me.”

“Because you act all cute and adorable, what at I supposed to do?”

You rolled over and sat up. “Be nicer.” You noticed he wasn’t looking you in the eyes, you looked down, then squealed when you saw you were bear chested. You grabbed a pillow, then covered yourself up. “Levi!”

He looked up. “Sorry.”

You sighed. “About the rugby match.”

“He deserved a broken nose.”

You shook your head. “He didn’t. People get frustrated, it’s normal and I’m sure he regretted his actions right after he did it.”

“But.”

You smiled at him and held his cheek. “Have you ever said or done anything that you’ve regretted?”

He stared at you and remembered all the nasty things he said and did to you to push you away. You looked down and nodded. “The hurt I brought onto you.”

You leaned closer and kissed him. “People act on emotions and do things they think is best at the time, but sometimes don’t think of the consequences after. I’m pretty sure Panda is giving her boyfriend and ear full and he’s going to come say sorry all the time to me.”

Levi sighed. “You think so?”

“I know it. Besides, it’s just a rugby ball to the face. It’s not like he ripped my back open.”

Levi nodded and thought about the scars on your back. “You’re right.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck. “I love you, just remember that. Try not to act out in anger all the time, okay? Give people a chance. Erwin and Mike gave you a chance after they pulled you into their pack and look at you now.”

Levi growled. “I hate how right you are.” He grabbed your face and squished it. “Tch, such a smart arse! Bet you feel sooo good about having brains.”

You laughed. “I just want people to be happy, that’s all, because I know what it’s like to have everything taken from you. Honestly, if someone were to take you, then I’d rather die.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

You smiled and blushed. “I love you with everything I have, so if someone took your life, I wouldn’t be able to live on.”

“Tch, stupid brat. Don’t say stuff like that.”

“Why?”

He pushed you down onto the bed. “Because I’ll never die because I want to live, for you.”

Your eyes widened, then you smiled. “Me too Levi.” You gasped. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“Is that what I think it is on my thigh?”

He blushed a little. “Sorry.”

You giggled and threw the pillow off you. “How about we help the big guy out?”

He growled at you. “Mate.”

You smiled. “Mate.”


	6. Chapter 6

Levi watched you as you served customer after customer, he didn’t like how you were calling everyone master now you two were bonded and mated. He was trying his hardest to hold back, but it was difficult when you were so cute and tempting. Erwin was writing notes about looking for the alpha, he was sure he had a direct bloodline and was closer than ever to getting the alpha in power. He glanced at Levi, then smiled. “Levi, I’m sure your mate would not be happy if she knew you were all broody and jealous.”

Levi growled and pouted. “I’m not broody and jealous.”

“Sure, but you need to dial it back a little or you’ll push her away.”

Levi sighed and sat back. “I have to get used to her job, I did before we were together, so I’ve got to get used to it now we are.”

Erwin smiled at Levi. “You’ll manage, I know you will.” He tapped his pen. “Could you tell me a little more about your family?”

Levi shrugged. “I only know a bit more about them because I spoke to Kenny, though you know I can’t stand talking to him.”

“Any note will be useful, I know you don’t like talking to him, but we need to know who the alpha could be and you’re part of an ancient race of wolves.”

Levi nodded. “Got it.”

As Levi told Erwin everything he knew about the Ackerman race, you were busy chatting to customers. You bowed to them and giggled. “Thank you so much! I’m glad you like the food!”

One leaned closer. “So…that mark on your neck…you bonded to someone?”

You smiled and nodded. “I’ve found my mate.” You saw them get sad. “So sorry masters, I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, but I really am in love with my mate.”

They all awed. “That’s so cute Bunny!”

You blushed and giggled. “Thank you masters!” You may not be single now, but this whole being an in-love bunny was really doing it for some customers.

One frowned. “So, who is he? He’s got to be here.”

You nodded and blushed. “He is.” You pointed over to Levi, to outsiders he looked like a mean tattoo covered wolf, his eyes really didn’t help either and the way he dressed. “Levi is my mate.”

“Are you serious!? That maniac?”

You frowned. “He isn’t a maniac, he’s actually rather loving and kind. Oh, but if you do hurt me or upset me, I’m pretty sure he’ll break bones.” You tapped your lip in thought. “Think he said he’d skin someone alive once.”

“You love him?”

You gasped and seemed to glow making them gasp. “With all my heart and soul.”

The whined, then shouted. “YOU’RE THE BEST BUNNY WE LOVE YOU!”

You giggled. “Aww, thank you masters!” You tided up their table, then walked away as they sobbed over the loss of you, but how beautiful you looked in love and wished it was theirs. They were going to come back again more, because the thought of seeing that shinning love again really amped them up. You went out back and waited for Levi, you had a deal with him that at certain times you’d wait out back then you’d cuddle and kiss him to tame the jealous wolf inside him. You hummed to yourself as you leaned against the wall. You heard someone walking closer and got excited. “Levi?”

“Princess!” You gasped and your eyes widened when Kiyoshi appeared into the light. “I missed you.”

“Ki…Kiyoshi?”

He opened his arms. “Where have you been!? The whole of the winter holidays you were gone, then I went off on a break and work-related things…but valentine’s day is soon, I was thinking the two of us could go on a date.”

You shook your head. “No, I’m sorry we can’t.”

He frowned. “Why not?” He noticed your bonding mark on show. He growled, then grabbed your upper arms and slammed you against the wall. “Who marked you!? Who the hell did you let mark you!?”

You struggled under his grip. “Let me go Kiyoshi! We’re not even together.”

He growled at you. “We’re on a break!”

You shook your head. “No, you decided we were after I told you we were over. We’re not compatible.”

“Tch, oi?” You looked over to Levi, his ears, teeth and wolf eyes out. “Hands off my mate.”

Kiyoshi let you go. “Should have known it was you, you were always pinning after her. She’s mine you know? We were together and you had an affair with her!”

“You two weren’t together you stupid shit! You broke up!”

“She’s mine!”

You ran over to Levi and hugged him. “Levi.”

He squeezed you. “Hey brat.”

You looked to Kiyoshi. “We’re not together.”

Kiyoshi growled, then flashed his red eyes brighter. “Then I’ll take you from him.”

Levi let you go. “Do you even know what she likes? The dates she loves? You don’t like the things she likes. You take her to fancy restaurants where the food is tiny and to shops where she can’t afford a thing. How about we compete. Brat, you ask the question and we’ll answer. We’ll make it a fun game in the café. You’re closing in a bit, right?”

You nodded. “Yes.” You hurried into the café with the two of them following. “Umm Felix?”

He looked over to you as the last customer left. “What’s up Bunbun?”

You blushed. “These two want to fight, but more of a test thing.”

“I can set that up. Ladies! Whiteboards please!”

You watched everyone rush around to set up the question’s competition. “So, where do I go?”

Kate put a stood down. “Sit here and hold whiteboard.”

You took it and smiled. “Cool.”

Felix sighed. “Alright, you boys set up?” They nodded. “Okay, let’s start. I’ll ask the question and everyone answers. The boys will show their answers first and then Bunny right after, if you match, you win a point and whoever has the most points knows Bunny the most. Ready?”

Levi glared at Kiyoshi. “Tch, yes.”

Kiyoshi grinned. “I’ve got this easily.”

Felix sighed. “Alright, first one is tea, or coffee?” He looked between Levi and Kiyoshi, then he looked to your answer. “Point for Levi. Next question, what would be the best night in date?”

You showed all the answers, then you giggled when you saw Levi’s was like mine. “Yay Levi!”

He hummed. “Cuddles with a weird show on are the best, right?”

You nodded. “We’re in the middle of tiger king, right?” You frowned. “I wonder how he managed to get three straight men to marry him, it’s impressive…”

Levi titled his head. “Maybe it’s the mullet?”

You both said at the same time. “Magic mullet!”

You laughed and hummed in happiness and love. “Well done Levi!”

Kiyoshi growled. “Stupid! Another!”

Felix smiled. “Sure, but you’re on a losing streak right now.”

“ANOTHER!”

You whined. “This is silly Kiyoshi.”

Levi threw his whiteboard on the floor. “How did she get her scar on her back?”

Kiyoshi went white. “I…uhh…”

“Who’s her best friend?”

“Ah…”

“Favourite animal?”

“You.”

Levi walked closer. “Do you even know her strange and cute quirks? How she nibbles her lip when she wants something, but is too shy to ask? How she snorts a little when she laughs too hard? How she whines a little when she wants attention, but she doesn’t want you to think she’s needy. How she loves baking and cooking and waits eagerly for your review of them. How she yawns loads when she’s tired and makes adorable noises and wants cuddles to help her fall asleep? You don’t know anything about her! You just wanted to make her into something you thought was a perfect woman when she’s already perfect just the way she is.”

You welled up. “Levi…you…”

He smiled at you, then he walked over and kissed your forehead. “You’ve never known it, but since the moment I met you, I’ve been watching you with strong love. I wanted to see you grow, laugh and smile even if I wasn’t the one to do that to you.”

You gulped, then hugged him tightly. “I love you.”

He hugged you back. “I love you too. I love you so much.”

Kiyoshi stood up with so much force he made the chair clatter on the floor. “This isn’t over Levi! You’ll break her heart, I know it, and I’ll snatch her up. I love her more than you.” He stormed out the door. “Dirty wolf!”

You felt sad. “Sorry Levi.”

He shook his head. “I’ve been called worse.” He looked down at you. “As long as I have you, I don’t care what other’s think of me. You’re mine and mine alone.”

You pouted and squished his face. “No Levi, you are mine and mine alone.”

He blushed, then looked away. “Tch, damn brat.”

You woke up, then smiled at Levi as he slept next to you. You nuzzled his neck and growled a little, then nipped. Levi hummed, then opened his eyes. “Morning to your too.”

You leaned up and looked down at him. “Morning.”

He blushed as your hand slipped down his body. “W-Woah brat, you’re eager.”

You growled at him. “I just want to play a little.”

He sat up and cupped your face. “I’d love to, but give me five minutes to wake up, okay?”

You nodded and hummed a laugh. “I’m just going to freshen up in the bathroom, then I’m going to eat you up.”

Levi groaned and ruffled his hair; he was in for an energetic morning. He smiled and couldn’t wait to be with you, for you to be his. Even though you were going to dominate him, he was going to turn the tide and dominate you until you were a mess under him. He jumped when he heard you scream, then he flew out of bed and ran into the bathroom. He shouted your name. “What’s wrong!?”

You shook as you stood looking in the mirror, then you looked to Levi. “I have ears!”

Levi’s eyes widened as he looked at the white wolf ears on your head, then he looked down at your naked body and noticed something white swishing behind. “You have a tail too.”

You jumped, then looked behind you as a fluffy white tail causing you to scream. “What am I!?”

Levi hummed, it seemed your wolf Luna was not going to be ignored anymore, she wanted to fully connect with you and make you who you really were. Levi ruffled your hair. “You’re a wolf.”

Your eyes widened. “Huh!?”

“Come on, let’s get you changed and take you to Felix and Kate.”

You followed Levi. “Wait, you know her by Kate? She told you?”

He nodded. “We need to get to her and she’ll explain everything.” He went to his bedroom, then looked for the seems on your shorts, then ripped them apart to make a hole. “This should be big enough.” He changed you into a nice outfit and made sure your tail came through the hole. “Perfect.”

You ran around in circles and giggled at the tail. “Cute!” You looked to Levi as he finished getting changed. “So, do you have a tail?”

“I do.”

You walked closer. “Can I see it?”

He looked to you and growled. “I guess, yes. We are in the packs area.” He ripped his trousers at the top a little then a black fluffy tail popped out. “There.”

You gasped. “Cute!”

He growled at you making his teeth, ears and eyes appear. “I’m not cute!” He grabbed your white ear and pulled. “Don’t forget you’re a wolf right now.”

You blushed. “Ah! Is this because me and you have.”

He covered your mouth. “No! It’s not because of that you perv. Just come with me to see Kate and Felix.” He held your hand and walked with you to his bike, he put your helmet on and drove. He weaved in and out of traffic, you sniffed the air and could smell more things than normal. He pulled up to a cute house, then pulled you along inside. He banged on the door until Felix opened. “We have a problem!”

Kate waved you both in. “Come in, come in.”

Felix closed the door. “What’s wrong?”

Levi pulled your helmet off. “This.” He turned you around to show your tail as well. “And this.”

Kate jumped. “Oh no…Sit, please.”

Felix went to the kitchen. “I’ll get some drinks.”

Kate sat and sighed. “Alright, I guess it’s time for me to tell you about what you are.” You said your name. “You are the Luna wolf. Your mother gave birth to you under the brightest and biggest moons. It’s almost unheard of for the Luna to be born, she usually, well you normally live in the moon and only visit in its rays. A Luna wolf is born when we need you. The Luna is supposed to bring peace, not only to the wolves but to all races. It’s also said that you can’t grant anyone great power, which I why Rolf wanted you so much.”

You reached up and touched your ears. “Why was I never told?”

“My family and yours had to protect you, being the Luna is a wonderful things, but there are great risks to being one. Everyone wants your power, to feed off of you. Thankfully you have a mate now, a strong one. I made a promise to your mother and father when I was first introduced to you, to protect you with everything I have. Letting people know you’re the Luna is dangerous, people will fight for you, but it seems that your wolf is tired of being pushed down.” She sighed and sat back as she placed her hand on her bump. “This is a mess.”

Your ears flattered as you whined. “I’m sorry everyone, I guess since I was born, I’ve been nothing but trouble for everyone.”

Levi pinched your cheek and wiggled. “Stop blaming yourself. Cursing your life is cursing mine too.”

Your eyes widened. “I’m sorry Levi! I didn’t mean it.”

He squished your face. “You’ll have to make it up to me.” He looked to Kate. “People will figure her out, her ears and tail won’t go.”

Felix handed out drinks. “Well, they can always go to the Luna safe haven, it hasn’t been used in centuries, so it’ll need a clean-up.”

You giggled. “Levi’s wet dream right there.”

Levi growled at you. “Tch, shut up brat.” He sighed. “So, where is this safe haven then?”

Felix frowned. “Hmm…we locked away the location somewhere.”

Kate rolled her eyes. “You always put things in places and forget.” She got up. “I think I know where it is. While you’re there, we’ll need the Luna to focus while she’s there. She’ll need to become strong and unite with her wolf, as well as call out with her soul and find out who the alpha is. Though, I don’t think people will accept the alpha right away…it’s a tough road ahead and I have a feeling people like Kiyoshi and Rolf won’t like this at all. Are you prepared to fight Levi? For her?”

Levi nodded. “I promise I’ll do anything I can for her.”

Kate nodded, then left the room and can came back with a piece of paper. “I’ve written down where you need to go, I think you’ll like the place. It’s so peaceful and you see such beautiful night skies.”

Levi took the note then bowed. “Thank you, you know I thought we could have such a wonderful life in my home, but it seems this world is too messed up right now.”

Kate smiled. “Go, take her to that nice place and make some pups.”

You blushed hard. “Huh!? P-P-P-Pups!?”

Felix smirked. “I’d take her now if I were you, before she passes out.”

Levi pulled you along. “Thank you both, you’ll come visit, right?”

“Promise.”

Levi got you onto his bike, helmet on your head, then he looked at the note and knew where to go. He fired up the bike, then drove fast out of the city and through the countryside. You admired the views, then saw things change a little as Levi drove into the woods with huge trees. “Tch, big ass trees.” He kept driving over bad roads, then weaved around the trees. The whole area became denser and darker until finally the two of you came out the other end. You gasped when you saw beautiful flowers for miles, it was just beautiful. He kept driving for a while and saw a one story traditional Japanese home with a stunning garden. A huge lake was nearby, it seemed to sparkle in the sunlight. Levi pulled up. “This is it.” He hopped off. “Wait there, I’ll check the inside out, okay?”

You nodded. “Yes Levi.”

He walked inside and sniffed, he couldn’t smell a single presence there, but he did see the place was dirty, really dirty and needed a dusting. “Tch, damn it.” He walked out into the gardens and saw they were maintaining themselves, just a bit overgrown. “Brat!?” He called your name. “Come here.”

You hurried over and smiled. “Here! What’s up?” You gasped. “Oh, this garden is so pretty.”

“The home needs cleaning, I’ll do all that. Just sit out here and enjoy the sun, okay?”

Your eyes widened, then you nodded. “Okay.” You sat down and heard a thumping noise. “What’s that noise?”

Levi ruffled your hair. “Your tail.”

You looked back at it. “Shush you.” You looked up at Levi. “Is it because I’m happy?”

He nodded. “Yeah, now relax and let me clean.”

You smiled up at him, then you lay back on the grass. You stared at the sky and saw that the sun was setting, it’d taken all day to get here. You yawned and stretched. “Luna wolf, huh?” You pouted and pulled a face, then you closed your eyes. “Alright, let’s focus then. Luna wolf, Luna wolf, Luna wolf…you want me to connect and remember who I am and what I am, so where are you…”

Levi sighed as he finished the last bit of cleaning, he stepped out onto the decking and looked down at you. He smiled as he saw you frowning in thought, then the garden around you slowly changed. He watched as the garden came fully into life, it was like you’d given it a surge of energy and light. He looked up and saw the rays on the moon shine down on you, you began glowing so beautifully. He walked down onto the grass as little lights danced around, it was so perfect. Levi made his way over to you and thought how perfect you were. You opened your eyes and they were gold. He knelt down. “Looks like you are connecting with her.”

You sat up and frowned. “I am?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You looked up at the moon. “I feel the same though.” You gasped as you felt something cool within you, then a rush of wind. You closed your eyes tightly, then you opened to see you had paws. “AAAAH! What is this?”

Levi sat wide eyed; he’d never seen something more beautiful. You were the purest of white wolves, your eyes were gold too. “You’re…you’re…beautiful.”

You tilted your head, then ran to the little pond in the garden and saw yourself making you scream. “I’m a wolf!”

Levi walked over. “You’re beautiful, you really are.”

You looked at Levi and whined. “But I’m a wolf.”

He smiled. “Would you feel more comfortable if I was in my wolf form?”

“You don’t need to do that for me.” You gasped as wind surged then a black wolf stared at you, he was a bigger than you and had stunning steel blue eyes. “L-Levi?”

He tapped his head against yours. “That’s me.”

“You’re…you’re so…”

“Thank you…do…” You saw a little blush. “Do you want to go for a run?”

You stood up and wagged your tail. “Yes!”

He walked to the garden exit. “Just follow me, okay?”

You walked up next to him. “Yes Levi, I’m in your hands.”

Levi growled, then he raced off towards the lake. You bounded after him and began laughing. Levi looked back at you, then skidded to a stop. He ran towards you and tackled you to the ground. You rolled and growled at him. He laughed. “Thought you were supposed to be the Luna wolf?”

You pouted at him. “I’ve only just found out, so don’t be mean!”

He jumped off you and circled around you. “So, if the alpha comes along, will you leave me for him?”

You got up and shook. “Hell no. You’re my mate.” You got ready to pounce. “What if you’re the alpha, did you think of that?”

“Tch, a runt like me? Never!”

You growled, then pounced at him and knocked him into the lake. You laughed hard as he cried out at the cold water. “Look at you! Wet dog!”

Levi stood up and growled. “Tch, you little…”

You sat and hummed. “You wouldn’t attack your Luna now, would you?”

“Brat, I love you, but I need to punish you for being naughty.” Levi jumped at you making you squeal, then the wind rushed around you. He landed on you and snarled, then he saw you were yourself again. He stopped snarling and turned into himself. “You look so beautiful under this moonlight.”

You blushed. “H-Huh? I th-thought we were playing around for a bit.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I swear, I’ll protect you no matter what, I promise you’ll have the life you always dreamed of.” He hummed a laugh, then rolled off you and lay next to you and held your hand. “Let’s enjoy the moon, okay? After all it is your true home.”

You stared at the moon. “I…used to live there?”

“Yes.”

You sighed. “Wait, they said I had multiple times I was alive, right?”

Levi hummed. “Yeah…where’s this going?”

You welled up. “That means…I loved other people but you…I don’t like that at all.” You heard a voice inside you disagree, you saw the Luna wolf in you and heard her. She told you that you had never loved another man, that you were the daughter of the moon and her most loved one, she kept you around until you could really find true love. You sat up and covered your mouth with your hand, then you looked up at the moon. “Thank you.”

Levi pulled you close. “What’s wrong?”

You hugged Levi tightly. “I spoke to the Luna, she told me I didn’t have other lives. She said I lived in the moon with her until she saw you, then she knew you could love me in the way I deserved to be loved.” You welled up and smiled. “She’s wrong though, because I have so much love in my heart that I wanted to love someone so much and I’m glad it’s you. All that time in the moon I was waiting for so long, I was waiting for you. My sisters found their love, but I feel I’ve been blessed the most. I have you.”

Levi welled up as well, then he hugged you tightly. “Tch, you damn brat. Don’t say cute shit like that.”

You sniffed a few times, then pulled from Levi and rubbed your tears away. “I’m sorry I’m a soppy idiot.”

Levi cupped your face and kissed it all over. “You are too precious.”

You yawned and got a bit floppy. “Tired.”

He smiled. “Well turning into a wolf for the first time is tough.”

You linked your arms around his neck and nuzzled against him. “Can we cuddle and eat food?” You frowned and pulled away a little. “You’re wet.”

“Oh, I wonder how that happened you little shit.”

You giggled. “I pushed you in.”

He stood up with you in his arms. “You did and I need to get revenge.”

You wiggled and kicked. “Levi! Don’t!”

He threw you into the lake. “Woops.”

You sat up and gasped. “Levi!”

He folded his arms and hummed a laugh. “You look good wet.”

You stood up and smirked. “Well, I seem to remember you only like one part of me wet, not all of me.”

Levi growled. “You’re making me hungry.”

You waded out of the lake, then flicked water into Levi’s face. “Well, you’re going to have to eat by yourself tonight because all this.” He referred to yourself. “Is shut down.”

Levi grabbed you making you squeal. “Lies.”

You giggled and kicked as he picked you up. “Put me down you perv!”

He slung you over his shoulder. “Nope.” He carried you ack to the house as you kicked and hit him. “No point struggling brat.” He threw you down on the floor sitting area. “Be a good girl and stay there.”

You pouted. “So mean.”

He smiled at you. “You look very cute when you pout, makes me want to tease you more.”

You looked up at him. “You shouldn’t tease the Luna.”

“I can do whatever I want…mate.” You groaned, then turned into your wolf. Levi glared at you. “Don’t you dare.” You spread all four of your legs. “I’m warning you!”

“Take this!” You shook your wolf body causing the water on you to go everywhere. You sat with a smiled, then turned back into yourself. “Done! All dry.”

Levi wiped water from his face and growled. “Tch, you little shit!”

You squealed and backed up from Levi as he moved closer, even though you were the Luna and a Queen of wolves, Levi was the dominant one and felt like the alpha. As soon as Levi crawled between your legs, then slammed his hand on the slide door as he growled. You squeaked. “Alpha.”

Levi paused and frowned. “What?”

You gulped. “I umm…I don’t know, i-it just popped into my head.”

He ran his lips along your jawline. “You saying it to turn me on?”

You shuddered. “I think so.”

Levi grabbed the door, then slammed it open making you fall back. “I know you wanted food, but I have a different kind of hunger.” He nipped your neck. “May I?”

You blushed as he leaned up and looked down at you. “Yes.”

He growled. “I’m going to eat you up all night long.”

“U-um, do we have any protection?”

He paused a moment. “Hmm…” He frowned, then smiled. “I do, I have plenty. Though, I’ll have to go out tomorrow for food and more.”

You whined. “You won’t be too long, will you?”

“No. I’ll be right back, I promise. Now, time for some fun.”

You whined like a sad puppy as Levi walked about and packed a bag. He ruffled your hair. “I won’t be long.”

You whined more. “But it took us a day to escape here. Does this mean I’m going to be without you for a whole day maybe two?”

He knelt down and cupped your face. “You’ll be fine without me.”

You welled up. “No, no I won’t. I need you here with me.”

He kissed you, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “I love you and you alone. You’re my mate, my only mate. I will come back, I always come back to you.” He let go of you and walked to the door. “Try and focus on your Luna and connect to the moon, maybe she knows who our alpha is.”

You crawled after him, then sat in the doorway and pouted. “But.”

“Promise me you’ll try?”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He shook his head. “Don’t give me that look brat, you’ll make it hard for me to go.”

“Then don’t.”

“Do you want food and for us to be intimate?”

You groaned a little and nodded. “Yes.”

“Then I need to go. I’ll miss you. Love you loads.”

You nodded and waved to him. “Bye Levi, I love you.” You ran after him to his bike. “Be safe.”

He got on and picked his helmet up. “I will.”

You hugged yourself. “Oh, and don’t speed, okay?”

“I won’t.”

You nibbled your thumbnail. “Don’t make any unnecessary stops either.”

He put his helmet on and sighed. “Tch, I’ll be okay you brat, just make sure you eat and get lots of rest or I’ll punish you when you come back.”

You blushed. “Yes Levi.”

“Oh, and don’t let anyone into the home who shouldn’t be here and the last thing, shout my name if you need me and I’ll come running.”

You nodded. “Promise.”

He turned on his bike, then he gave you a wave. “Be good!”

You waved to Levi and ran down the path a little, then you stopped and whined a little. Wind rushed around you and you were reduced to a small white wolf. You whined more, your ears down as you sat there. You sat for hours staring at the edge of the woods, you were just waiting for a glimpse of him. You lay down and stared, then night came and you felt tired. You closed your eyes and fell asleep waiting for Levi to return to you. You flinched when you heard something. You lifted your head and saw someone walking closer, but it wasn’t Levi. You sniffed the air and felt your fur stand on end, it was someone you’d never met before, you were suspicious.

“Oh look!” You stared at the person, he looked a tiny bit like Levi, but it was small. “Hello wolf.” He crouched down. “Names Kenny Ackerman. Can I fuss you? Or are you actually a wolf person?”

You sat up and swished your nail, you decided that it was best not to say anything and pretend you’re just a wolf guarding the home. Besides, this was an Ackerman and Levi had mentioned one before who was his uncle, but he called him lots of names, mainly a deadbeat fake father.

Kenny hummed. “A wolf then huh? You must be put here to protect this home. My nephew asked me to come here and check on his girlfriend.” He said your name. “Said he was worried sick about her, said she’d probably mope about.”

You gasped and jumped up onto all four pours. “Levi sent you!?”

Kenny flew back onto his bum. “Im-impossible! I haven’t seen one of you in so long.” He looked a little sad. “The last one…he…we…”

You titled your head. “We’re you friends?”

He nodded. “We were and I dedicated myself to him.”

“Strange, I was told the Luna god that I only had sisters.”

He smiled. “He was a descendant from one of your sisters. He was a good man, sweet, kind, caring and a wonderful guide to me.”

You sat. “I’m glad you found someone…so did Levi really send you to me?”

“Yes. The kid can’t stand me sometimes, but he asked me to do this favour for him so you must me the world to him.”

You whined a little. “I’m his mate.”

“Show me the real you.”

You gasped. “I don’t know how, as soon as Levi left me, I became my wolf.”

He laughed hard. “You two are disgustingly in love, huh? How can you love a short little shit like Levi, huh? He’s a runt.”

You turned into your normal self as you got angry at Kenny. “Levi is not a runt! He’s not a short little shit either! Levi is a wonderful, sweet, kind, caring, loving and strong wolf! He protects me and loves me for everything I am and more! He thinks of my first and no one else. He listened to my story of pain and fear and didn’t judge me, in fact he held me and swore he’d hurt the very person who made me think I was not worth living.” He shook as you felt a rush of emotions. “He made me feel like my life was worth something, that all the pain I felt was momentary and that from now on I’ll have nothing but love and happiness. So, don’t ever speak ill of him again, ever!”

He smiled. “You are beautiful, too beautiful for my nephew, but…I’m glad he’s found someone who loves him for who he is even if she’s too stunning and sweet for him.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “My, my, this is a mess. My nephew is mated to the Luna wolf…” He eyed your mark and smirked. “Strong one too, what a naughty boy. You know, I didn’t think he was the time to have that kind of appetite.” He saw you frown, then your face puffy red. “Aaah, seems he’s a real wolf in the bedroom, huh?”

“Sh-shut up!”

He laughed and stood up and shoved his hands in his pockets. “Well, aren’t you going to invite me in?”

You pouted and sat on the floor with your legs crossed. “NO!”

“No?” He leaned down and grinned. “Why not?”

You turned your head from him and hmphed. “Because Levi said no one in the house.”

He groaned. “Idiot kid!”

You got up and sighed. “He didn’t say you can’t come into the garden though, so I guess you can sit there and wait. I’ll get you some tea and food.”

“Thank you!”

You hurried inside and made a pot of tea and some macarons. You walked out and saw him smoking. “So Levi started smoking because of you.”

Kenny hummed as he sat on the porch. “I guess he did.”

You sat next to him and poured him a cup of tea. “But I haven’t seen him smoke in a while.”

“Do you know why people smoke?”

You shook your head. “Not really, no.”

“Because they can’t relax. Levi doesn’t need them anymore, because he has you instead.”

You flinched and blushed. “Oh, I don’t know about that.” You handed him a cup and some macarons. “I think he just decided to stop.”

Kenny laughed. “That boy loves you with all his heart you know. He don’t like me too much, on account of me abandoning him at one point and then when we met again we fought so much he almost killed me, but he showed me mercy.” He sighed. “Soft hearted lad he is…well, anyway.” He tapped his cigarette and munched on a macaron. “He came to me, and I could see he didn’t want to, but he asked me and pleaded me to come here to look after you. What I’m saying is, that kid was willing to ask help from a guy who he don’t like. Plus, I’m pretty sure this is his way of introducing you to the family.”

You blushed and looked into your tea. “He…he’s so sweet.” You smiled happily. “I really do love that man.”

“This man has lucked out on his mate! Your baking is amazing.”

You looked to him and smiled. “Thank you. I have more, I also can cook you dinner.”

“Oooh? Well, I won’t say no to dinner. You have any beer?”

You nodded. “Yes, they’re Levi’s but, I’m sure he won’t mind because he doesn’t drink much anyway.”

“Then I’ll have that.”

You giggled and got up. “You Ackerman’s are rather hungry people. I’ll get to work and I’ll bring out a nice cold beer for you.” You went into the fridge, then you walked out and tossed him a bear. “Do you like fried things?”

He nodded as he opened his can. “You making a Japanese dinner?”

You nodded. “You like those kinds of things?”

“Love ‘em!”

You smiled and went to the kitchen and put an apron on, then you started cutting up food and preparing it all. You hummed a song to yourself as you did and made sure the rice cooker was on. You prepared the batter to fry a few things, then checked the miso soup. “Perfect.”

“Oi, oi! Levi! Welcome back.”

You gasped and dropped everything, then you ran out of the house and jumped off the porch past Kenny. Levi was getting off his bike and saw you, he said your name then his heart hammer in happiness as the pure joy on your face and in your eyes as you raced towards him, tears running off your cheeks. “LEVIIII!” You jumped and launched yourself at Levi, he caught you and spun around with you making you laugh so sweetly. “I missed you!”

He hugged you tightly, then buried his nose in the crook of your neck. “I missed you too. Were you a good girl while I was gone?”

You nodded. “The best.”

He put you down and played with your hair. “You sat right here waiting for me until Kenny came, didn’t you?”

You blushed and pouted. “No…”

“Don’t lie.”

“Maybe…” You gasped. “Food!” You ran away from Levi making him growl in unhappiness. You jumped past Kenny, then into the kitchen. “Oh good, nothing is burnt or spoilt.” You continued cooking and heard Levi and Kenny talking, then it continued into arguments and shouting.

Levi stormed into the kitchen with bags. “Tch, damn old man.”

You frowned at him. “Everything okay?”

Levi packed away all the food. “Yeah, just the old man being a dirty old man.” He glanced over at you and looked you up and down. “I’m not surprised he’s being dirty with you looked like that.”

You looked down at yourself in a nice top and a skirt, as well as an apron. “I’m not wearing anything bad though.”

Levi stood up and walked closer as he growled. “You look adorable, I just want to eat you up.”

You giggled as he kissed your neck and felt you up. “So, this is what two days without me does to you, huh?”

“Yes.” He sighed. “But my uncle is here.” He sniffed the air. “That smells so good.”

You turned and started plating things up. “I cooked it up for me and your uncle, but I did make too much which is good now you’re home.” You gasped. “Oh, did you notice I didn’t let him in like you said.”

He kissed your temple. “Good girl.”

“Can you help me set the table up?”

“Tch, I ain’t having that old fart in our place, he’ll stink it up.”

You pouted. “Don’t be mean Levi, he’s your uncle and he’s trying.”

Levi groaned. “Well, we can have a nice dinner outside then. I’ll set it up.”

“Thank you.” You handed him the food, then you went into the fridge and got all the beer you could carry and a bottle of water for yourself. You carefully carried it outside, then knelt down on the blanket Levi had set down. “Dig in.”

They both thanked you for the food, then Kenny opened another can. “You’ve picked a good one Levi.”

Levi looked at you and clicked his tongue. “Tch, you don’t need to tell me.”

You were happily eating, then you noticed stares. “Huh? Have I done something?”

Levi’s gaze softened, then he ruffled your hair. “Nothing, just keep happily eating, okay?”

You hummed a laugh. “Okay! How is it uncle Kenny?”

He slammed his can down. “You make the best food! I might come here all the time. You make all kinds of food?”

You nodded. “Levi love’s the curry I make the most.”

Kenny smirked at Levi. “Ooooh? Maybe you’ll have to make that for me.”

“Oh! He also loved the birthday cake I made him.”

He leaned closer across the table and grinned. “Make me one for my birthday?”

Levi covered your mouth and yanked you back. “Tch, like hell she will! Find your own mate you perv.”

Kenny roared with laughter. “You are so protective Levi you should relax a little.” He ate more, then stood up. “Lad, I need a word.”

You gasped. “Wait, that mean you’re leaving me again?”

Kenny smiled at you. “We won’t be long, promise.”

You looked to Levi and hugged him tightly. “Miss you.”

Levi hugged you back. “I won’t be long.”

Kenny walked with Levi, then pulled him into hiding. “Wait here.”

Levi frowned. “What, why?”

“So you can see how she is, how much she loves you.”

You cleaned up everything, then went outside and waited. You whined a little when you realised, he wasn’t coming back anytime soon. You sat down, then hugged your legs and sighed. “Levi…you just came back and you left me again…” You titled your head to the side. “I’ve never felt so…sad and lost without someone…” You whined and turned into your wolf and lay on the ground. “I love you so much Levi, I really do.”

Kenny smirked. “See? She gets like a sad puppy when you’re gone.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “She was like this the whole time I was gone?”

“I found her lying in the doorway of the garden, like she is now.”

Levi smiled. “Bless her.” He snuck over to you as you lay there looking down the road. He knelt next to your and fussed your head. “Poor little wolf.”

You lifted your head up and gasped. “You’re back?”

He nodded. “Yeah, well I didn’t really go anywhere. Kenny and I were watching you.”

You blushed. “You!” You backed up, then whined. “Assholes!” You turned and ran inside the house. You turned into your normal self, then slammed the slide door to your room. You were embarrassed and mad at the two of them. You dove into yours and Levi’s floor bed and hid under the covers. Now you knew partly why people said the Ackerman’s were mean. You whined and sank even lower under the covers.

Kenny patted Levi’s head. “I’m off now, you have fun saying sorry to your mate.”

Levi growled. “Tch. Kenny! You asshole!” He watched his uncle walk off, then sighed. “Poor brat” He walked inside and opened the slide door to yours and his room. He sighed when he saw you under the covers, he’d upset you and he could feel it through the mark. He closed the door behind, then walked over and sat on the floor. He called your name. “You going to come out of there?”

You gasped, and flinched at his voice, you couldn’t stay mad because he was your mate and you loved your mate, but he’d played a mean trick on you. “No.”

He raised a brow; you were fighting the bond. “No?”

“No.”

He hummed and pulled his shirt off and shoes. “Then I guess I’ll have to come under.”

You squealed. “No! No Levi’s allowed!”

He dove under. “Too late, now where are you…” He reached out and grabbed you causing you to squeal. He dragged you against him, then smiled. “Got you.”

You blushed. “Let me go.”

“Tch, you sure about that? Because if I do, you’ll get all sad and sit alone and be a wolf.”

You pouted. “I will not!”

“Why?”

“Cause I’m mad at you.”

He nuzzled you making you whine in happiness. “I’m sorry, I was a naughty mate that needs to be punished. Tell you what, I’ll let you punish me for being a bad boy and then we’ll get back to being the perfect mates. Sound good?”

You pouted and hummed in thought. “I don’t want to punish you though.”

“Can be anything you want.”

You frowned. “What? Like no sex for a week?”

Levi’s eyes widened. “Tch, I didn’t say torture!”

You giggled. “Okay, okay…ummm…how about…” You groaned. “Oh, I don’t know.”

“Well, think on it and then tell me, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You gasped and sat up in bed throwing the covers off you both. “I know!”

Levi leaned on his side, his hand propping his head up. “What is it?”

“For three days you have to do everything I say. I have a job where I’m the maid to so many people and always calling people master, well I want it the other way round for once.”

Levi hummed. “Three days of doting on you and doing as I’m told by you…I can do it easy.”

You grinned. “Means you can’t touch me or kiss me without my permission.”

He growled. “Torture.”

You leaned over him making him lie on his back. “Nope. Punishment.” You stretched and flopped back onto the bed. “Starts tomorrow morning. Deal?”

He sighed. “Deal.”

You grinned and giggled. “Thank you.” You rolled onto your side. “I love you Levi, you know that, right?”

He nodded. “I know.” He cupped the side of your face, then kissed you. He hummed in happiness. “Alright, I think it’s time for bed, but you need to wash up and change.”

You jumped up. “On it!”

Levi smiled as he saw you race off; he was thinking that maybe these three days of being master and servant was going to be so much fun with you. He was thinking of all the ways he was going to tease you and push your buttons, because he had to make the most of your time together before what you were got out and the true alpha was found.


	7. Chapter 7

You let out a long sigh as you woke up wrapped up in the comfy sheets. You rolled over and frowned when you couldn’t feel Levi, part of you panicked that he’d left you again. You sat up quickly and gasped. “Levi!”

He knelt next to you. “Yes mistress?”

You looked to Levi, he shocked you, because he was wearing a suit with gloves and his hair was slicked back. “Wh....what are you doing?”

“Being your servant. I’m supposed to for three days.”

You narrower your eyes at him. “You’re wearing all that on purpose, aren’t you?”

He stared at you and you both knew you’d figured him out. He sighed. “Don’t know what you’re talking about mistress.”

You flipped back and groaned. “You’re going to be a handful.”

“Is that what you want me to be.” He placed his hands either side of your head and leaned closer making your heart race. “I can be a very, very naughty butler.”

You grabbed the quilt, then covered your face and whined. “Go away.”

He sat on the floor and laughed. “Afraid I can’t mistress, I am dedicated to you and you alone. I’m not going anywhere.”

You peaked at him. “You’re a pervert.”

“Guilty. Now mistress, time to get up as I’ve set up you’re breakfast as well as the bath and your clothes.”

You sat up and rubbed your eyes. “You’ve really gone overboard, huh?”

“Anything for you.” He offered his hand. “Mistress.”

You groaned, then took his hand and stood up. You walked with him to the living area and sat on the floor. “Starting to think the punishment should have been something else...”

Levi put your food down and then drink. “No mistress, this is perfect and I’m having fun.”

You sighed and thought of ways to get your own back, then it clicked. You finished your perfect breakfast, then smiled as your plan bubbled away in your head. “Oh, Levi?”

He walked over. “Yes mistress?”

“You’ve made a bath for me, right?”

He nodded as he tried to figure out what you were up to. “Yes mistress.”

You stood up. “Good, but I’m afraid I’m still so tired that I might not be able to clean myself... you’ll have to do it.”

Levi blushed a little and growled. “Yes mistress.”

You walked to the bathroom, then took your things off and slipped into the bath. You sighed and hummed in delight. “Perfect temperature.”

Levi walker over and sighed. “Do you want your hair washing too?”

You nodded and smiled. “Please do wolf boy.”

He growled at you; you were pushing all his buttons. “Careful bra-.” You gave him a look. “I mean mistress. Don’t push your servants too far, or they might rebel.”

You giggled. “Oh, I hope they do, because that means more punishment for them.”

Levi smiled and washed your hair; he was really loving this so much. He loved how you moaned and sighed at how he massaged your head. He moved to your shoulders, then down your back making you sigh. He leaned closer and spoke in your ear making you shiver. “Is everything to me mistresses liking?”

You leaned your head back and smiled up at him. “Perfect, you have wonderful hands.”

“Only the best for my mistress.”

You lifted your leg out the water. “Mind moving onto my legs?”

He growled and slid across the floor to your legs, then he massaged them. “You have a lot of tension in your legs.”

You closed your eyes and sighed. “Maybe because I’m always running after you.”

“Mistress, you’re being naughty.” He looked over to you. “Mistress?” He smiled as you slept. “Poor thing.” He slipped his blazer off, then rolled his sleeves up. He slipped his arms under you, then picked you up and out of the bath. He sat you on a towel making you wake up a little. “Shh, it’s okay. I’ll change you and then I’ll put you to bed, okay?”

You rubbed your eyes. “Can I sleep on the decking with my head on your lap?”

He smiled. “Yes mistress, but let me change you.”

You yawned. “Levi, you can drop the mistress stuff. I’m not mad at you.”

He changed you and spoke as he did. “I shouldn’t have teased you like I did, though it was my uncle’s fault. I’m really sorry.”

You hugged Levi and rested your head in the crook of his neck. “You don’t need to be sorry.”

“I do though. You need me to be here for you, you’re going through so much at the moment with being Luna, that I need to be here for you.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek loads. “I love you.”

He sighed. “I’m trying to talk about this seriously.”

You closed your eyes. “I just know I love you and you’re always there for me, teasing me just means you love me loads, right?”

He smiled. “I guess.” He picked you up and carried you outside and sat on a cushioned area, then pulled your head onto his lap. He played with your hair. “So, you really want me to stop serving you?”

You smiled and laughed, then you looked up at him. “It was fun for a moment, but.” You reached up and touched his cheek. “I like you being the dominating me, even though I’m your Luna. I fell in love with the grumpy man who appeared to get annoyed at everything, but he was really the sweetest man in the world. I love you Levi for you. You don’t need to play a role to make me happy.” You frowned as Levi looked away and groaned. “Something wrong?”

“I can’t do this anymore…can I please lie with you and hold you?”

You smiled and shuffled off him. “Come here, let me hold you.”

Levi slipped up against you, then pressed his face against your boobs. “Happy.”

You hummed a laugh. “I can tell.” You played with his hair and kissed the top of his head. “So, what would you do if you were the alpha?”

He sighed. “I don’t want to be alpha.”

“Why not?”

He lay on his back and sighed. “I’m not good enough to be alpha. I’m just a dirty wolf from the slums, I’m trash, I’m nothing. Someone like me cannot lead all these wolves and more to freedom and happiness.”

You sat up and looked down at him. “Levi, you underestimate yourself. You are perfect and wonderful man that many people look up to. You lead your scout pack perfectly while Erwin is busy, hell he just writes up plans and you organise everything. People can rely on you for so much, I just know you’ll make an amazing alpha.”

He stared at your, then you could see the pain in his eyes. “I’m no good, I couldn’t do it. I’ve lost so many people in command before, that if I had a whole country and city under my control, I wouldn’t be able to lead them at all. I’d just end up…I’d end losing them all.”

“Levi, people come and go all the time, you can’t save everyone, but what you can do is work hard on the people you have and are willing to stay around and accept your support and help.”

He welled up. “I can’t do it.”

You sighed. “I think there’s no one better in this world to be alpha other than you, well, that’s what I believe and I’m going to stand by that.” You looked up at the moon and smiled. “When I’m with you, I just get this feeling and I know I’ve called you alpha a few times. Maybe it’s the Luna goddess telling me it’s you, but we’ll have to wait and see what the others come up with regarding the bloodline. When we find that out, then I can give the official offer to be the alpha to them and we can go back home.”

Levi sat up and sighed, he was hoping it wasn’t him, he was just full of self-doubt. Levi would be willing to do anything for the alpha, to help them out and make sure you lived the easiest life possible. He wanted you to feel loved and that everything was easy and you could have plenty of pups together. He reached over and ruffled your hair. “Going back home will be nice.”

You looked over to him and nodded. “Yes.”

He cupped the back of your head and kissed you. “We can settle down, guide the alpha and then have plenty of pups.”

You blushed. “Ah!” You whined and looked away. “Pups? I umm…I’d love that.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Good.”

You threw yourself at Levi, your arms wrapped around his neck as you laughed. “I can’t wait to have a family.”

He lay back and rubbed your back. “Nor can I.”

You sighed. “I just wished my parents had the chance to meet you, they would have loved you so, so much.”

“Really?”

You giggled. “Yes. I think my mum would have teased you loads, and I think my dad would have tried to make you feel scared, but in the end cry when you say how much you love me.”

He squeezed you tightly. “Good, I’m glad. So, what was your pack like?”

You leaned on Levi’s chest and hummed. “Silly, they were all silly people.”

“So, I wouldn’t have coped?”

You giggled. “Probably not. They would have driven you up the wall. They were a lovely bunch, always having fun, playing games, partying and running around.”

“Sounds fun.”

You hummed. “Yeah…”

“Oh, I’m sorry I’m making you sad. Tch, I’m shut and idiot.”

You giggled. “It’s okay. I’m not sad or upset about it, I just miss them. I want to find the alpha soon and work hard on what I am, because when I have all that I can make sure that no one experiences what I had. No more losses, no more losing family, no more losing friends and no more pain. I’ve had enough of it all.”

Levi frowned, then he felt pain in his heart. Levi tired to be tough, but he felt like he was weak inside. He could not compare to you, this strength you had to stand up and help others was more than what he had. “How do you do it? How do you accept such responsibilities without question?”

You shrugged. “Because even if I fight it, nothing will happen. I am the Luna wolf, I was born the Luna wolf, so instead of fighting it, I’ll embrace it. Besides, my mother and father as well as many others died to keep me alive and make sure I lived to be the Luna wolf. I’m honouring their deaths by accepting my role. Don’t get me wrong, I am scared and confused a lot of the time, but I know I can do this with you and everyone else at my side.”

Levi smiled and kissed the top of your head. “I love you brat.”

You giggled. “Love you too.”

You placed tea and snacks on the table for Erwin, Mike and Hange. You sat and smiled. “Good to see you here, sorry Levi isn’t in he’s doing a check around the area to make sure I’m safe.”

Erwin sipped his tea. “It’s alright, besides we’re here for you Luna.”

You gulped and smiled, you had to get used to this new name. “Very well, so what is it?”

Hange moved her paperwork about. “We followed the bloodline and after a lot of searching, we found out who the alpha is.”

You smiled. “Great, so I can offer the job.”

Mike sighed. “There’s a problem Luna.”

You frowned. “What’s the problem? It’s not Rolf, is it?”

Hange shook her head. “No, no! It’s not him, he’s part of a lowlife bloodline.”

You leaned on the table. “Alright, so what’s the problem?”

Mike cleared his throat. “I sent out search teams to do a little digging, get some information and scout. Turns out a lot of old bloodlines were killed by another pack of wolves, because they were deemed to powerful. Another pack wanted the power, so to do so they singled out members and killed them off.”

You gulped. “Like with my family?”

Hange nodded. “Exactly, wiping out a family is the best.”

“Even children?”

Mike sighed. “Some wolves can be cruel…”

“So, what did you find?”

“Turns out one bloodline people were adamant to wipe out, because packs and races got greedy. They didn’t want one leader.”

Hange leaned forwards. “They all wanted power, so the city and land got divided by greedy power-hungry scum.”

“One family was feared the most and we almost lost the family line, if it weren’t for one female member for having a child.”

“Problem was.” She pushed her glasses up. “The child wasn’t registered. The child was born to a lowlife woman at the time, but in reality, if it weren’t for the massacre and silencing of the pack, she wouldn’t have lived the life she had.” She looked down. “She died, but left a son and that son is our alpha.”

Erwin put his cup down and folded his arms. “Levi is the alpha.”

Your eyes widened. “I knew it…I had this feeling in me he was…” You looked down at your hands. “Sometimes when we were together, I’d call him alpha out of the blue.” You looked up. “He really is the alpha? By blood?”

Erwin nodded. “Yes, he’s the alpha of us all and now we can put him into power. So Luna? Please.” All three bowed to you. “Restore the alpha to his rightful place.”

You felt a spark in you from the moon goddess. “Yes…yes, I’ll offer it to him, after all it’s my job to find the alpha and assist them.” You stood up. “I’ll talk to Levi alone, it’ll be hard on him, but please stand by in case something happens.”

“We’re here for you.”

You smiled. “Thank you, I’ll be by the lake, just watch on.” You walked out the home with the three following, then they stopped and let you walk over to the lake. You touched your bonding mark and smiled. “Levi.” You looked over to the side to see Levi walking over. “You came?”

Levi frowned. “I was just finishing my rounds and saw you out here, something wrong?”

You shook your head. “No, in fact, everything is perfect. Levi, I have some wonderful news.”

He stopped in front of you. “What’s that?”

“Erwin and the others, they’ve found out who the true alpha is and I’m going to offer them the position.”

He smiled a little. “Wonderful news, tch, means you’re going to be serving him a lot and I have to deal with that. So, who is it?”

You took his hands and made him look at you. “Levi, you’re the alpha.”

His eyes widened. “What?”

“The Ackerman family is a noble wolf family, but people tried to end your people because they knew of your power. Everyone got greedy and tired to silence you, but some survived and your mother had you. Your mother is part of the main family line, which means you are the alpha.”

He panicked. “Wait, wait, wait. What about Kenny?”

You shook your head. “No, your mother was the rightful leader, then you. Kenny cannot take the position; he is too old to do it now.”

“But.”

You smiled brightly. “Levi Ackerman, will you be the alpha?”

He stared at you, then his friends looking on, then back. He felt a rush of all the people he’d lost, the suffering caused because of his choices and the things he’d done. He didn’t think he could be a leader, he believed Erwin was better for the part. “Erwin, ask Erwin, he’s better than me.”

You laughed. “Don’t be silly, the bloodline states it’s you and I’ve been calling you alpha a lot.” You shrugged and hummed a laugh as you blushed. “We both thought it was because you were dominating, but in truth it was the Luna goddess telling me you are the alpha. So, Levi Ackerman I ask again. Will you be the alpha? My alpha.”

He clenched his jaw, then looked away. “Tch, damn it…” He pulled his hands from yours and ruffled his hair. “I…I…” He shook his head. “I can’t.”

You felt a sharp stabbing pain in your heart and body, like something was ripping and tearing at your soul. “Levi?”

“I can’t, I can’t be the alpha, I’m sorry.”

You panted and began sweating as the pain increased. “A-Are you refusing?”

“Yes.”

You heart beat and pain shot through you, you gasped, then you felt heavy. You fell to the floor to the sounds of people shouting your name. You lay on the floor, then curled up into a ball as you groan and cried in pain. You’d never felt pain like it before, this was even worse than what Rolf did to your back. You shivered and looked up to the moon, you didn’t understand why there had to be so much pain, why this was happening and why the rejection of the alpha role was ripping you apart inside. You knew something was wrong, something very wrong and if nothing was done about it, you were going to die. You didn’t fear death, because you’d faced it so much, you were just scared and worried for Levi, because without you, you knew he’d fall apart.

Levi picked you up into his arms and ran with you and the others inside. He lay you on the bed and looked to Hange as she raced about. “What’s happening to her? Hange tell me!”

She shook her head and placed a cool pad on your head. “I don’t know! I don’t know! She was fine a minute ago, then you two spoke and she was like this.” She looked to Levi. “What did you do?”

He shook his head. “Nothing, we only spoke and then she was crippled in pain.”

She looked back at you and soothed you as much as she could. “Mike, I need you to go get Kate and Felix. They both know her and the Luna more than anyone, so please get them.”

Mike stood up. “What about the Luna?”

Hange checked you over as she spoke. “I’ll keep her going, just act fast. I know we’re looking at three days, but I can get her to last three days I swear it.”

“On it.”

She looked to Erwin. “Can you look through me papers? Maybe there’s something there about her.”

He stood up. “Yes.”

Levi whined as he looked at you, his wolf was in pain and howling at seeing his mate suffering. “What do I do? What do you need from me?”

Hange flinched, then glared at him. “You’re my friend Levi and I care for you, but you need to get out of my sight right now before I hurt you. Something you did or said set her off. So, go help Erwin or make some drink and food she can manage in pain.”

Levi got up. “Yes.”

Hange sat there with you for hours and when the food came, she sat you up a little and helped you as you cried and howled in pain. When night slowly came, the pain had subsided, but you had cold sweats. She held your hand and ran her thumb over it. “Can you talk?”

You weakly opened your eyes. “Ye-yes.”

“Does anything hurt?”

You smiled. “No…not anymore.”

“Good.”

You frowned and hummed a little. “Hange?”

“Yeah?”

You looked to her. “Am I dying?”

She looked panicked. “Don’t say that…don’t.”

You smiled. “Sorry…sorry, it’s just…”

She gasped as your eyes became void of light, but you were still alive. She called your name and shook you. “Luna!?”

Levi ran inside the room. “What’s happened?”

Hange shook her head. “It’s like she’s in a trance!”

He brushed the hair from your face and said your name. “Come on brat, talk to us.”

The light slowly came back to your eyes, then you blinked and hummed. “Oh, hey Hange and Levi…” You looked around. “Where…where am I?”

“We’re in the Luna retreat.”

You frowned. “Luna retreat? What’s that and what’s a Luna?”

Hange and Levi shared a scared look. Hange looked to you and called your name. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

You smiled and blushed. “I just moved into Levi’s place, why?”

Levi covered his mouth with his hand. “Memory loss?”

Hange nodded. “It seems so.”

Your eyes widened. “I have memory loss? Really?” You welled up. “I don’t like that.” You grabbed Levi’s hand. “Does that mean, I’ll forget you?” You cried. “I don’t want to forget you. I love you Levi!” You sobbed hard. “I don’t want to forget you, I don’t!”

He lay down on the floor, then held you against him. “You won’t, you won’t forget me because we’ll fix this before it happens, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

“I promise.”

You sniffed. “Okay.”

“Get some rest, okay?”

You clung to him in desperation. “Alright, but promise you and Hange will stay with me?”

Hange rubbed your back. “I’m here.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “I’m always here.”

Levi sat staring at your sleeping form with Hange next to him, he ruffled his hair and sighed. “How much do you think she’s forgotten now?”

Hange shook her head. “There’s no knowing until she wakes up.”

You hummed and slowly opened your eyes. You smiled at Levi and Hange, then frowned. “Where am I?” You sat up. “Why isn’t is cold? Where’s the snow?”

Levi lowered his head. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

You looked to Levi and blushed. “Y-You marked me.” You lightly touched the mark. “A-And I marked you.” You saw the pain in his eyes. “What’s wrong? Is there something wrong?” You touched your cheeks. “Why am I crying? What’s going on?” You gasped as your arms dropped and the vacant look came to your eyes.

Levi looked away. “Tch, she’s forgetting. Mike needs to hurry up, or she’ll forget all about us.”

Hange held your hand, then wait for you to come to. “Bunny? What’s the last thing you remember?”

You looked to her and smiled. “Oh, hey Hange! I was in the café meeting the new guards more, you and Erwin, Mike and Levi are the new ones, right?”

Levi moved over to your other side and felt his heart break, his bonding mark on you had vanished. “It’s gone Hange, the bonding mark is gone.”

Hange squeezed your hand tightly. “She’s reverting back until there’s nothing left of her.”

You laughed. “What’s wrong with you two?”

Hange stood up. “I’m going out to look for Mike, maybe I can sense him. Don’t scare her or overwhelm her, got it?”

Levi nodded. “Yes.”

You watched Hange go, then you looked to Levi. “Strange seeing you here.”

Levi looked at you. “Why’s that?”

“I thought you didn’t like me. You’re always saying to stay away.” You giggled. “I bet you like me really.” You hummed and smiled as you looked around the room, then you frowned. “Hey Levi?”

“Yes?”

You looked to him. “Do you ever feel like you’re forgetting something, something really important?” You reached up and touched your cheeks. “I keep crying and there’s this pain in my heart, like it’s breaking, but I don’t know why…” You frowned as you felt the pain more. “Every time I look at you, that pain gets worse.” You looked to him again. “Have I forgotten something?”

He held your hand tightly. “Don’t think about it, okay? Just relax. Kate and Felix are coming to see you.”

You gasped. “Oh, I love those two.” You hummed a laugh, then looked at Levi. “You know, you’re really nice, I hope we can become really close.”

“Me too.”

You gasped at the bonding mark. “Oh! You have a mate! What’s she like?”

He placed his hand on your head, then cupped the side of your face. “The most wonderful woman in the world. She’s kind, smart, funny, beautiful and selfless. I love her with everything I have.”

You grinned. “I can’t wait to meet her! I bet we’ll get on, because I want us to get on Levi, I really do. I know you want to push me away, but I like you.” You sighed. “Your mate is so lucky to have you. You know, if you were single and I was your type, I’d ask you out, but I lucked out, huh?”

Levi felt your words sting. “Yeah…”

You sighed. “Life is cruel.” You lay back. “I’m so tired…am I sick?”

He nodded. “You are.”

You pouted. “Boo. I hope I get better.”

“Me too.”

You giggled. “Why are you being so nice to me? Not like you.”

He smiled at you. “I have my reasons.”

You stared at him for a while. “I swear I’m forgetting something really, really important.”

Levi saw you become vacant. “HANGE!”

She ran back in. “What’s wrong?”

“She’s losing her memory again.”

She knelt down. “Oh no.”

“Where’s Mike?”

“He’ll be back soon, in a few hours I’m sure of it.”

You blinked a few times, then looked confused. “Umm…who are you two?”

Levi felt his heart shatter and his wolf cry out in pure agony. “No…”

Hange held you hand. “I’m your doctor, you’re very ill at the moment and you’re forgetting things.”

You hummed. “Makes sense, because I don’t know where I am and who both of you are.” You looked at Levi. “Though something tells me you’re both important…especially you.”

Levi gritted his teeth, then looked away. “I can’t…I can’t do this.”

Hange shook in pain. “I know, but we have to be here for her.”

You yawned and rubbed your eyes. “I’m tired. Is it alright if I rest doctor?”

Hange nodded. “Sleep.” She waited for you to drift off. “Go out front, wait for Mike and the others and drag them in here.”

Levi ran outside and ran down the road, then he slowed down and felt the moon’s rays baring down on him. To him, it felt like the moon was angry at him and the weight of the rays made him almost buckle to the floor. He didn’t understand what was going on with you, but he thought maybe it had something to do with saying no to being the alpha. He looked up when he heard shouting, then he saw Mike running as his wolf form with two people holding onto him. He skidded on his paws and panted. Levi looked to Kate. “We need you, now!”

Kate nodded, then ran with him into the home. She got into your room and saw you sleeping away. She got to your side, then held your hand and called your name. “Open your eyes, talk to me.”

You opened them and smiled. “Kate! Hi! You come over to hang out?”

She nodded. “I have.”

“So, mum and dad have said yes?”

She gasped. “What?”

You laughed. “Mum and dad have to give permission to anyone who sees me…” You frowned. “Wonder where they are, mum usually is at my side when I wake up. She worries so much about me.”

“She just popped out, okay? Now lie here and I’ll be right back.”

You nodded. “Okay.”

She walked outside with everyone, then she turned to them. “What did you do!?”

Hange flinched. “We found out who the alpha is.”

Erwin nodded. “Then she offered the title.”

She gritted her teeth. “Who is it!?” Everyone looked to Levi. She stormed up to him. “And you said yes, right!?”

Levi gulped and looked away. “I rejected it.”

Kate’s eyes widened, then she slapped his hard shocking everyone. “You selfish asshole! Why would you do that!?”

He winced and whined. “Because I’m not good enough to be alpha! I’m not good enough to be her alpha! I’m not even good enough to be her mate!”

She shoved him back. “That’s not your choice! You’re her mate! You’re the alpha!”

“She can give it to someone else.”

“No…” She shook her head and welled up. “You don’t get it, do you? When she found out you are the alpha by blood, then her heart locked onto that. When you rejected the role, you set this illness in motion.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “She’s dying…because of me?”

She nodded. “Yes.”

Hange frowned. “I don’t understand.”

Felix cleared his throat and petted Kate’s head. “The Luna wolf is sent to us to help us find the alpha, then guide the alpha. The purpose of their life is the alpha wolf. Her life is bound tightly to the title of the alpha, if that role or title is rejected, then the moon goddess does not see a reason for her to live or be with us. So, the moon goddess is slowly taking her back from us.”

Levi looked up at the moon. “No…no….NO! I won’t let you take her!” He looked to Kate and Felix. “I want to fix this! How do I fix this!? How do I make her live?”

“Accept the role of alpha, before she’s gone for good.”

Levi gulped. “But.”

Kate smiled at him through the tears. “She’ll be with you every step of the way. You won’t be alone in being the alpha, she’ll be there and all of us and your pack. We’ll help you, but most importantly she will. You know what she’s like. No one is perfect Levi, we all have our faults and we cannot save everyone, but if we can save just one person out of thousands? Then I think that’s just fine. I know you’ve lost many people, but think of all the others you’ve save. You’ve saved and guided more people in this world than you’ve lost, so please…please be our alpha wolf.”

He stared at her, then everyone. “I’ll do it…I’ll do it for her and only her.”

She smiled. “That’s good enough for me.” She grabbed his hand and yanked him into the home, then to your bedroom to reveal a little girl you in bed sleeping. She knelt down and put Levi’s hand on your forehead and another on your chest. “Wake her up and tell the Luna you’ll be the alpha wolf, and you have to mean it too.”

Levi nodded and called your name. He saw you opened your little eyes and yawn, then you smiled at him. Levi smiled sweetly. “Luna wolf?” Your eyes became gold, hair white, white ears appeared on your head. “I Levi Ackerman accept your offer. I will be the alpha wolf, but not for my people or pack, but for the woman I love, my mate, my.” He said your name. “I love you.”

Light shone around you and Levi knocking Kate away. Levi watched as someone moved down the light and appear, a woman with snow white hair, wolf ears and golden eyes and a cane in hand. She smiled at him. “Took you long enough you stubborn wolf.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he bowed. “Luna goddess.”

She waved her hand. “No need to bow.” She smacked him on the head with her cane. “I’m rather annoyed at you though, putting my daughter through all this pain. You knew she’d guide the alpha you fool.”

“I didn’t think I was good enough.”

She knelt and smiled. “Levi, it’s that’s vulnerability and slight weakness is why you are the real alpha, why you will be the greatest one ever. You know pain, loss, sorrow and suffering. You know what it’s like to have nothing, to be abandoned and unloved, but you also know what it’s like to experience true love. You have grown and fought so much, that it has turned you into a great man. There will be many more fights ahead, but this time you won’t be alone, you’ll have my daughter to help you along the way. A real alpha is not perfect, do you understand?”

He nodded. “I…I do.”

She smiled. “Good and I can see you mean it.”

He looked down at you. “Is it too late for her?”

She hummed a laugh, then she leaned down and kissed your forehead. Both watched as you grew before their eyes back to normal. “Her memories are back too. It’ll be like nothing happened.”

“Will she remember my rejection?”

She nodded. “With each memory that was pulled away, her soul was being formed outside her body. She’s been watching you and your friends this whole time with me at her side, and I must say, she’s been screaming, shouting, crying and holding you all this time.” She smiled at you. “She never lost faith in you, she kept telling me that she knew you’d change your mind, that you will accept it once you accept yourself.” She looked to Levi. “You both will grow together so sweetly. Word of warning though, dark times will come to you both. Though being the alpha and Luna has its perks, people will still fight you both and your pack to steal your title and use your power. My advice? Stay strong, believe in each other and love.”

He nodded. “I promise.”

“Strong words to a goddess Levi.”

“I promise.”

She smiled. “I believe you.” She stood up and sighed. “Well, I must return to the moon. Look after my daughter Levi, I have full faith in you both.”

Levi watched her disappear, then he looked to Kate. “It’s done.”

Kate cried. “The goddess! I saw her! You spoke to her?”

Levi nodded and smiled at you still sleeping. “She called me a fool.”

Kate stared at him, then laughed. “Wow.”

“She blessed me though, said she had faith in me.”

She hummed. “You’re lucky.”

Levi nodded. “I’m very lucky.”

You frowned and moaned, then you opened your eyes slowly. “I’m…back?”

“Yes.”

You looked to Levi and stared at him. “You?”

He went pale. “You don’t remember me?”

You growled at him and snarled. “You!”

Kate snorted a laugh. “Oh she remembers, and she’s mad too.”

Levi gulped. “Tch, come on brat, I’ve just got you back.”

You sat up, then punched him in the gut. “You idiot! How many times have I told you how wonderful, sweet, perfect, kind and amazing you are! God I was so friggin’ annoyed at you as my stupid body became stupid and I had to float around with my mother and watch you be stupid!”

Levi smiled. “I’m sorry. You can end our bond if you want.”

You pouted, then folded your arms and huffed. “Guess I’m just gonna have to love you even more than I already do.”

He frowned. “What?”

You smiled and gave him a side look. “You really are a silly man, huh?” You looked at him and laughed. “I love you Levi and I’m not mad at you for saying no at first, in fact, I probably would have said no at first as well. However, what Kate said and my mother made sense. It’s our imperfections and weaknesses that make us such good leaders to people. We know what it’s like to lose a lot, to see death and to have pain, so when we help people, we can help them better than if we didn’t. I’m still scared about being the Luna wolf, I really am, but knowing I have you and everyone else to help me, well I know I can do it.”

Levi gave you a little smile. “Thank you, for everything. Kate? Thank you too for slapping me in the face and slapping me logically.”

Kate laughed. “Any time.”

You wrapped your arms around Levi and squeezed him. “I love you.”

He hugged you back and welled up. “I love you too.”

“I’m sorry me forgetting you hurt, but I have all my memories back and I can’t wait to make many more with you.”

He smiled. “I can’t wait either.”

You sighed and let him go, then you kissed him. “If you ever doubt yourself again, just talk to me, okay? I’m here for you, always.”

He nodded and nuzzled against you. “Yes, my Luna.”

You giggled. “Good Alpha.” You pulled away. “Umm, I should thank the others and say sorry for worrying them so much.” You jumped as the slide door was slammed open and Hange stood there with the others, all with tears in their eyes. “Oh, speak of the devil. I want to thank you all for your hard work, for saving my life and Levi’s heart. We couldn’t have done it without you. So, I have a request. Not as your Luna, but as your friend.” You bowed your head and Levi copied you. “Please help guide us and support us as we become the Luna and Alpha!”

Erwin walked over, then sat on the floor next to Levi. “You have my word, I’m always here for you both as a friend and as an advisor. The Scout pack is all yours too.”

Felix bowed, then sat with Kate. “You have us as always.”

Mike smirked. “I like you guys, so I’m in.”

Hange threw herself at you and lay on your lap. “I love you, so I’m not going anywhere. I will be your doctor alongside Kate.”

You giggled. “Thank you, but the acceptance of your allegiance must be done by the Alpha wolf.” You looked to your mate. “Levi?”

Levi looked at everyone, then nodded. “As Alpha wolf, I accept you all.”

Everyone cheered making you giggle. You hummed. “So, now what?”

Kate frowned. “We have to swear you in as Luna, but I don’t know about Alpha wolf stuff.”

Hange sat up. “We have to swear Levi in as Alpha wolf. Plus, you two get to move into the Alpha wolf home too, it’s like a palace or mansion, it’s a base of operations too.”

You sighed. “Well, we’ll sort that out soon. I think priority is getting dinner served to all of you, celebrating this wonderful occasion and plenty of sleep.”

Levi stood up. “I’ll get the beds out.”

Mike smirked. “You do know Levi, that once you’re sworn in and live in the palace, that you will have butlers, maids and chefs do everything for you, right?”

Levi flinched. “Tch, hate it.”

You giggled. “That’ll take some getting used to, huh?”

Erwin smiled. “He’ll manage, because we’ll all help each other out. Just let him do what he wants for now. This does mean no more teasing Levi now, got it Mike and Hange.”

Hange whined. “No fair! They have yet to have pups and I wanna tease him.”

“Nope.”

“But.”

“No.”

She pressed her face against your lap and whined. “Lunaaaa.”

You petted her head and hummed a laugh. “It’s okay Hange, you can talk to me and Kate about pups, okay?”

She lifted her head. “YES!"


	8. Chapter 8

Levi lay in one of the comfiest beds he’d ever laid in. He smiled when he felt a familiar naked form press against his side, then a teasing hand trace patterns on his bare chest. He hummed on happiness, then raised a brow when the hand moved down and began tracing patterns on his pelvic bone. He opened his eyes and gazed at you your hair messy from last night. You leaned down and nibbled his jawline. He hummed a laugh. “Morning.”

You whined a little. “Alpha, my Alpha. Your Luna needs you.”

He growled and pulled you against him, then he rolled over onto you. “Well, the Alpha must serve his Luna.”

You giggled as he leaned down and kisses your face all over. “I love you.”

He kisses down your body. “I love you too.” Levi moved further and further down, the winced when someone knocked at the door. He lifted his head up with the quilt draped over him. “Tch, damn idiot. Who is it!?”

“It’s Erwin, I’m here to go over a few things of being Alpha. I do hope you had a good night in your new room in your Alpha home.”

Levi slipped off you and stood in your massive room, it really was grand and beautiful. You’d arrived late last night, so you didn’t have chance to see the place. He pulled his boxers on, then hurried to the door and opened it. “Are you serious.”

Erwin stared at Levi, then looked over to you as you sat up in bed holding the cover up. He smiled at you. “Morning Luna.”

You waved. “Morning Erwin.”

Levi leaned in the way and put his arm on the other door. “Tch, oi?”

Erwin looked to Levi. “Sorry, but I had to greet the Luna wolf.”

“Do I have to come now?”

“Yes, sorry.”

Levi sighed as he felt a passionate morning of mating with you slip through his fingers. “Give me five minutes, I’ll be right out.” He closed the door, then hurried about getting changed. He ran over to you and kissed your forehead. “Try to stay out of trouble today, okay? I need to be made into the Alpha before you can go out, okay?”

You smiled. “Yes.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Promise I’ll make up for this morning when I can.” He kissed your jawline and neck. “I’ll make you see stars, that’s a promise.”

You giggled as he walked away. “Good, oh and Levi?”

He looked over at you. “Hmm?”

You flashed him. “Something to keep you going all day.”

He growled. “Tch, damn brat.”

You flopped back in the bed and sighed. “What to do, what to do…” You slipped out of bed, then grabbed the silk dressing gown and wrapped up. You looked around the room and saw the bed was a huge royal bed with white and gold. There was a grand fireplace with comfy white sofas with gold wood around it. You had one wall with white double doors with glass to the balcony. You couldn’t get more royal that this room and place, you even had a walk-in wardrobe with clothes for you and Levi to look the part. The bathroom was to die for, with a waterfall shower and a deep bath. You opened up the doors to the balcony to let the breeze in and causing a light with to blow the curtains.

“Excuse me Luna wolf.” You turned to a butler, he bowed as you locked eyes with him. “Good morning.” He stood up. “I’ve come to deliver breakfast to you, where would you like it?”

You ruffled your hair. “Ah, umm…outside? It’s a nice morning.”

“Of course.” He opened the door and pushed a trolly in and to outside. He pulled a chair out. “Luna?”

You sat and hummed. “So, do me and Levi have to get used to having servants?”

He smiled. “Yes, as the Alpha wolf and Luna wolf are considered royalty, therefore we tend to you in that manner.” He placed pancakes in front of you and poured you a cup of tea. “I understand it is something you are not used to, so if you need help or someone to talk to, I am here for you. I’m the head butler Jared.”

You smiled. “Nice to meet you.” You hummed as you ate. “This is beautiful.”

“Would you like me to inform the chef?”

You nodded. “Please, tell them it’s amazing.”

He smiled. “I will. Do you require a special day of food tomorrow?”

You frowned. “Tomorrow? Why, what’s tomorrow?”

He chuckled as he poured you another cup of tea. “Valentine’s Day.”

You gasped, then groaned. “I forgot!” You sat back and groaned. “I need to sort something out.” You jumped. “Oh! I could do some handmade chocolate, that’s if I’m allowed to be in the kitchen?”

He nodded. “Yes Luna, you can use the kitchen.”

You pulled a face in thought. “I need to do other things…what to do, what to do…could I possibly go shopping today?”

“I will ask the driver to get the car ready.”

You smiled. “Feels weird, but uh, thank you.”

“Do you require a bath?”

You shook your head. “N-No, I’m okay.”

“I will select a fitting outfit for you Luna.”

You smiled, then sipped your tea. The views were stunning, you didn’t think it’d be so nice in the city, but you were just on the edge of it. You got up and walked inside to see he’d laid out a wrap around flowing dress, it was the standard for the Luna to wear. He turned his back to let you get your underwear on, then you pulled on the dress. Jared helped you wrap it around and tie it, then he tended to your hair and makeup. You smiled at him. “Thank you.”

He bowed. “You’re welcome, but Luna you must wear your ears out.”

You gasped. “Oh, really?”

“Yes.”

You sighed and focused, then your ears wiggled on your head. “I guess the word is out I’m the Luna, huh?”

“The Luna is the only white wolf, so as soon as people see your ears, they know who you are.”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He walked to the door, then opened it for you. “This way Luna.”

You walked down the hall and noticed anyone you walked past bowed. You felt a little odd, mainly because you weren’t used to this kind of treatment. You knew you’d have to get used to it, but you were sure Levi would make some changes to that. It was different when it came to you though, because you were the Luna and you were considered close to a goddess. You had the ability to give people strength and power, as well as make a wolf the Alpha. You hadn’t fully explored what you could do, but you knew the more you loved Levi, the stronger he seemed and had a glow about him too, but that be because he was happily in love.

You sat in the nice car and watched the world go by as you thought about what to do for Levi. You had an idea of the personally made chocolates for him, but you wanted to get him a gift as well. You frowned and hummed, because now Levi was going to be the Alpha, he had everything handed to him and it was difficult to beat the gift you gave him for his birthday and last Valentines you two just spent it curled up in bed together, because you were a new couple. You gasped when you knew what you were going to do, you were going to buy a blank coupon book and get a fancy pen for Levi, then tell him he can write the coupon and you will honour it.

You slipped out of the car, then went from shop to shop to get the supplies for the chocolate and the coupons. You selected a beautiful pen, which Levi can use to do his Alpha paperwork with. You hurried along and noticed people were staring and some whispering about you, the word was definitely out about you. It was scary at first, but then it was lovely when people were smiling and asking for a blessing. You stopped a moment and talked to the people, you didn’t know how to, but you said anyway they had your blessing. Jared hurried you along to the car, then thanked people coming along and asked them to come to the Luna temple for anything.

You sat in the car going back, then looked over to Jared. “So, I have a temple?”

He smiled. “It’s dedicated to the Luna goddess, but now you are here, you’d be asked to go there sometimes. I will create a timetable for you, so do not worry.”

You nibbled your lip. “Would it mean being away from Levi a lot?”

He sighed. “I’m afraid the Luna and Alpha are required in different ways. Alpha is more of ruling and decision making, whereas the Luna is more blessing. Though, whenever the Alpha must go anywhere, you will go with him. The Alpha cannot go anywhere without his Luna.”

You hummed. “Is it the same for me? That the Luna cannot go anywhere without the Alpha.”

“I suppose, because he is the strongest wolf. So, he is the best to protect you.”

You tapped your head against the window. “Do you think we’ll have some trouble?”

He smiled at you. “A few people will be unhappy with there being an Alpha, but I know that Alpha Levi will do his absolute best. He is the strongest we’ve ever had, as well as the most…well…down to earth I’ve ever known of. Most didn’t come from sad beginnings, in fact, they were all brought up with a silver spoon in their mouths. I believe that Alpha Levi is far more relatable than the others, so he will be more loved and more successful.”

You smiled and felt your heart flutter. “I really hope so. I want people to love him.”

“Well of course Luna, because you love him so much, don’t you?”

You blushed hard. “Yes.”

He hummed a laugh, then helped you out of the car. “I am honour to serve such a deeply in love couple. When will we expect our first pup?”

You cleared your throat. “I ah…um…give us a few years?” You gulped. “I want to make the most of having him to myself and loving him, as well as allowing him to settle into his job.”

He laughed. “Well, I’m sure I’ve heard Luna Levi talk about pups already.”

You giggled. “Yeah, he’d like them as soon as possible. I guess I’m just nervous.” You walked with him to the kitchen. “Due to the fact I lost my parents due to someone consumed by greed and love for me. I wouldn’t want that to happen to mine and Levi’s kids, or Levi. I’m scared.”

Jared stopped you and smiled. “You have my word Luna you and your pups will not be harmed and they will be protected along with you and Alpha Levi. Everyone in this palace and more will protect you.”

You smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

He bowed. “Place your trust in us all.”

“I will, thank you.”

He looked to a kitchen staff member. “The Luna wishes to create handmade chocolates for the Alpha, could you assist her?”

They bowed. “Of course, let me help you. I’ll guide you, but you will make them as I believe the Alpha would appreciate that more.”

You giggled as you put an apron on. “You know him well.”

The chef chuckled. “Well, we all hear the Alpha talk and when it is not about our future, it is always about you. He’s been trying to find you all day, but of course you have been out. It’s rather sweet.”

You smiled as you started making the chocolate. “I love him a lot too, he’s my life.”

The chef handed you a few things. “Are we expecting a pup soon?”

You blushed. “A lot of people have asked me that, we haven’t been together that long though. We’re just over a year and I don’t want pups yet. I mean, I understand everyone wants us to have the perfect family already, but you have to understand it’s too soon.”

He nodded. “I get it. The pressure is normal for royals.”

You nodded. “Yeah. Our story though is sweet…”

“Tell me.”

You hummed. “We butted heads at first, then we went away for Christmas and became a couple. We came back to the city and just enjoyed our lives together. I found out I was the Luna, then I went away to the retreat for Luna’s. We were there for a while, then we found out Levi was the Alpha when I we were there. Now we’re here.” You frowned. “We’ve been through a lot I guess.”

The chef smiled at you as your eyes sparkled gold. “You really do love him, don’t you?”

You blushed and nodded. “I do.”

“What birthday gifts have you gotten him before?”

You hummed. “First was a booklet with two pictures of his mother and one of me and the one just gone, well I got him this leather platted bracelet with…” You blushed hard. “M-my name and his w-written in old w-wolf language.” It was similar to runes and Celtic writing. “He now wears it all the time.”

“Cute.”

You giggled. “Yeah, he is.” You took the chocolate to the fridge. “So, they just set in there?”

He nodded. “All good, you know I think you’re the best apprentice I’ve ever had.”

You laughed. “Thank you, you know, I really do love baking and cooking.”

“Well, you are welcome here any time.”

“Thank you.”

You rushed around as Levi walked about the palace working hard, he was unaware of what you were up to and had promised you this morning, that he will make time for you today to celebrate your second Valentines together. You had run to the kitchen, gotten the chocolate out and ran to yours and Levi’s room. You’d set everything up and made the room look nice, then you wore a nice white flowing wrap around dress today to make you look that more tempting to Levi. You’d had noticed that Levi had gotten a little bit restless, mainly because he hadn’t been able to keep his promise of making you see stars.

Jared delivered a nice Valentine’s day lunch and drinks, then informed you that you and Levi would not be disturbed for the rest of the day. You went with him to Levi’s office and saw how hard he was working at his desk. Jared bowed. “Please, enjoy your day.”

You nodded. “I will, thank you.” You walked over to Levi, then sat on his desk. “Levi?”

He didn’t look up from the desk. “Hmm?”

You played with his hair. “It’s me.”

He looked up from his desk, then the spark came to his eyes. “Hey beautiful, you look…wow.”

You giggled. “Thank you, so you coming?”

He frowned. “Where?”

“To our room. We’ve been given permission to stop working for the rest of the day.”

“Really?”

You nodded. “Really.”

He sighed and put his head on your lap. “Good. I’m so tired of all this work.” He whined and looked up at you. “I’ve missed my mate.”

You opened your arms to him. “Come here.”

He stood up and hugged you. “You smell good too.”

You giggled. “Thank you. Now, are you coming with me or what?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

You jumped off the table, then held his hand and pulled him through the halls to the bedroom. You froze when you saw roses everywhere. “What?”

Levi hugged you from behind. “You weren’t the only one running around making plans for today.” He kissed your bonding mark. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

You giggled. “I can’t believe it, they’re stunning.”

He kissed your cheek. “I’m glad.” He let go of you and walked over to some roses, then he picked up something. He turned to you and gulped. He cleared his throat and said your name, then he walked over to you. “I love you and you are my mate, though we are together and bonded, I still want what others have.” He showed you a box, then opened it to reveal a ring. “Marry me brat.”

You laughed and gasped. “Romantic.”

He smiled. “Well, you know I get flustered easily.”

You nodded and offered your left hand. “Yes, of course I will you idiot.”

He put the ring on, then wrapped his arms around you tightly. “Good, I’m glad.”

You pouted and whined. “Oooh no.”

“Something wrong?”

You glanced to the balcony, then you nodded. “Yes.”

“What’s wrong?”

You looked down. “You’ve kind of beaten me for this Valentine’s. Kind of embarrassed to show you what I’ve got you.”

He hugged you and nipped your neck. “Show me, I want to see.”

You pressed your face against his chest. “But.”

“Come on.”

You sighed, then held his hand and pulled him outside. “Lunch together.”

“Perfect.”

You picked up a nicely decorated box and handed it over. “I got you two things.” You sat down and watched Levi sit. “That’s the first.”

He pulled the ribbon and opened it to reveal the handmade chocolates. He smiled and looked up at you. “These made by you?”

You nodded. “I spent forever on them.”

He lifted them up, then inhaled deeply. “Mmmm, I can’t wait to eat them, but I also don’t want to because they look so good.”

You giggled, then handed him the last box. “You better eat them.”

“Will you make me more?”

You nodded. “If they’re good.”

He pulled the ribbon. “I will eat them and love them.” He lifted the top and saw a velvet box, as well as a booklet. He opened the box and raised his brows. “This pen is beautiful, thank you. I’ll use it for all my work now.” He picked up the booklet. “What’s this?”

“Open it.”

He did and flicked through it. “It’s blank.”

You took it from him, then his pen. “It’s a coupon booklet. So…” You wrote down one passionate kiss, then ripped it out and handed it to Levi. “I left them blank so you can fill them in.”

He looked at what you’d written. “The things I can do with this booklet…the power…”

You hummed. “Starting to think twice about this now.”

He handed you the coupon. “Cashing it in.”

You giggled and sat sideways on his lap, then you linked your arms around his neck and kissed him a few times, then you nipped his lip and deepened the kiss. Both you and Levi instantly moaned and whined, your wolves were getting hungry for more. You pulled away, then lightly kissed him and took the coupon and ripped it. “Spent. Now don’t go writing loads and using them up right away, okay? Take your time with it.”

He nodded. “Oh, I will.”

You kissed his cheek loads. “See, it’s nothing compared to what you’ve done. The whole room is almost covered in roses and on top of that, I’m now engaged to you.”

He squeezed you. “Don’t be mean about yourself, because I adore my gifts, I really do.” He kissed you and hummed. “Thank you.”

You blushed. “I’m glad you like them.” You reached over and got a sandwich and nibbled, then you gave Levi his sandwich. “So, we have the whole day together now. I know you want to have some bedroom fun, but I don’t want to spend all this time we finally have together in bed.”

He nodded. “I get it. We’ll spend all night in bed then, then all day we can have fun.”

“So, what do you want to do?”

He took the box of chocolates, then opened them. “First we’re eating these together.”

You blushed. “Ah, but what if they’re no good?”

“They’re perfect.” He popped one into this mouth, then bit and found you’d filled it with lemon. “Tch, fuck brat, it’s amazing.”

You giggled. “Really?”

He nodded. “So good.” He kissed your neck loads. “Thank you so much.”

You smiled and kissed you. “Oh, chocolate lemon. You taste really nice.” You looked at the coupon booklet as Levi kept eating the chocolate you made him. “There are so many coupons you can make!”

He hummed. “Looking forward to it.” He took it back and grabbed his pen. “I have an idea.” He wrote something, then handed to you.

You took it and smiled. “One snuggle in blankets with a movie.” You kissed it and nodded to Levi. “I’d love to. You want to cash this in now?”

He nodded. “Please. I want to feel normal for once, please.”

You got up from his lap. “I’ll set it all up, you finish your chocolates and I’ll get you when it’s ready.”

Levi got up and followed you. “I’ll help.”

You laughed. “You don’t need to.”

“I want to.”

You sighed. “Okay.”

He hugged you from behind and walked with you. “Or do I have to make a coupon?”

You laughed and grabbed some blankets. “No, no, you can help.”

Levi moved things about, then set up the tv and went onto Netflix for a good movie. He took some blanket and cushions from you, then made a little fort area for him to hold you tightly. He hurried to the servant phone. “Just going to call for some snacks and drink.”

You pulled on comfy cloths, then wiggled down into the comfy fort. “Sounds perfect.”

Levi saw you’d changed, so he decided to take his suit off and pull on comfy bottoms and no shirt, because he knew you loved his muscles and tattoos. He jumped into the blankets, then pulled you close. “Perfect, just like old times, huh?”

You nuzzled against him. “I could stay here for forever.”

He kissed your temple, then started the movie. He looked to Jared as he snuck in with the food and drinks. Levi smiled and nodded his head. “Thank you.”

Jared placed everything down, then bowed. “Please enjoy and is it congratulations?”

You looked to Jared and showed him your hand. “Yes!”

He chuckled. “Perfect, really perfect. I will spread the news. Enjoy the rest of your day.”

You waved. “Thank you Jared.” You waited for him to leave, then you kissed Levi’s cheek loads. “You’re the only snack I want.”

He wrapped his arms around you, growled, then turned you and slammed you against the floor. “I can do that.” He kissed you and hummed, then he kissed down your body making you giggle.

You grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it. “Levi, you’ll waste that coupon!”

He looked up at you. “You’re right, I’ll have to write one.” He crawled up and growled. “That allows me to eat you up.”

You hugged him and rolled onto your side with him. “You are such a hungry wolf.”

He kissed your face all over. “Can you blame me? You are my perfect Luna wolf, but more importantly, you are my perfect mate. My mate, mine. My.” He said your name. “Forever and always.”

You blushed hard, then pressed your face against his chest as you whined. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

He gave you a squeeze. “We should talk to the team we have and request for two days a week for us to have off, so just me and you.”

You nodded. “I’d love that.”

“Well, I think it’s for the best for us. Plus, I love you so much being away from you is painful.”

“I hate being away from you too.” You sighed. “I turn into my wolf self. I feel so silly that I’m like that.”

Levi kissed your forehead. “It’s not silly, not at all. I have to fight being my wolf when I’m away from you. It just hurts, so I get it.”

You smiled, then you gasped. “Oh! So, you do know that our wedding will have to be a bit public, right?”

Levi groaned. “I know, but we can make the party and ceremony as private and just make a public appearance.”

You nodded. “I love that idea. So, do we have to have a special wedding? On account that I’m the Luna wolf and you’re the Alpha.”

He sighed. “We’ll have to talk to everyone about that, but for now let’s enjoy this day together, okay?”

You snuggled close to him. “Yes.”

Levi sat in his study working away, he was rather happy these days knowing he was engaged to you. He just wished he had you around today, but you were at the temple today giving blessings. He stopped his work a little and hummed, he felt a little weird since he got up this morning. He felt hotter than normal, his heart was beating a little faster and his skin was sensitive. He’d been thinking about you a lot as well, more than normal, which is a hell of a lot because he thinks about you a lot. He hummed as he thought about you in sexy underwear that you sometimes wear for him, then he thought about you walking around in a shirt and panties and loved that even more.

“Alpha Levi?” He jumped and looked up at Kate. Kate smiled. “I’ve come to talk to you about Luna things, as per your request.”

Levi cleared his throat. “Take a seat.”

She sat down. “Thank you.”

“How’s your daughter?”

She smiled. “Perfect baby girl.”

“Good, I’m glad.”

She hummed a laugh, then tilted her head. “You feeling alright Levi?” She smirked knowing what was up with him. “You look a little…flushed.”

He cleared his throat. “I’m okay, just feeling a bit umm…hot.”

She sat back. “Got the mate on the mind?”

He gulped. “Always.”

“More than normal and in a naughty way?”

He avoided her gaze. “Tch, where you going with this?”

She shrugged. “Just admit it.”

He groaned. “Yes, you’re right. Maybe it’s because we’re engaged.”

She laughed. “That has triggered it, knowing you are going to be with her for forever, plus people won’t shut up about pups, so something inside you has opened up.”

He frowned at her. “I don’t get it.”

She leaned closer. “Levi, you’re going through a rut.”

His eyes widened. “A rut?”

She nodded. “You having mating on the mind, not normal sex mating, but actual mating. The only way to stop it is to be intimate with your mate, but you will be hungrier than usual. You’re looking at an all day and all-nighter.”

Levi blushed. “How can you say this shit with a straight face?”

She laughed. “Well, I know a lot about the Luna wolf and Alpha, so I’m just helping out.”

He groaned. “I appreciate it, but I can’t pull her away from her duties and my own because I want to screw her.”

“Not screw, mate or make love a lot. Plus, everyone will understand because it’s normal for wolves.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “It’s not normal for me!”

She smirked. “Well, from what the bestie has told me, you have a large appetite.”

“She tells you those things?”

“Best friends talk.” She opened her bag and pulled out a folder. “You need to acknowledge this rut, or you’ll just get into more and more trouble.” She handed over the folder. “On to the reason for me being here, this is all the information I could get on the Luna wolf. You have to be careful with her, delicate too. Though she’s strong, her body can be fragile as well. Luna wolves are very reactive to emotions, so I’m sure you’ve noticed that when she gets sad and lonely, she becomes her wolf. The more love and happiness she gets the stronger she is. If she has nothing but fearful things, then of course she’ll turn her power inwards so people can’t get it. Does that make sense?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah.” He flicked through the file. “It makes perfect sense.”

“As an example, I’m sure you’ve seen in the heat of passion, her hair becomes white like the moon, eyes gold and ears appear. Correct?”

Levi blushed and felt the build up again, but he pushed it down. “Y-Yes.”

“That’s her being reactive, the good feelings and your talent in the bedroom allows her to be the best version of the Luna wolf.”

Levi cleared his throat. “R-right.”

“Keep her happy and she stays well.” She stood up and Levi stood with her and the two of them walked down to the front doors. “I know you will do well, because I’ve never met two people more perfect for each other.” She looked ahead and smiled. “Bunny!”

You turned to her, then smiled brightly. “Kitty!” You ran to her and hugged her tightly. “Missed you.” You bounced around. “Where’s Bella?”

She smiled. “My baby girls at home with Felix, I just needed to pop here to deliver something to the Alpha.”

You pouted. “But I wanted to cuddle with the cuddly baby girl Bella.”

She giggled and spoke a bit louder so Levi could hear. “So, you like my baby girl?”

You nodded. “I love her! Love babies, they’re so cute and cuddly with those chubby arms, legs and cheeks.”

Kate glanced at Levi and saw his sweating; she’d just made his rut worse. “I think you’d be a great mother. You’re always good with Bella.”

You blushed. “Aww, thanks.”

She kissed your cheek. “Right, I’m off, but I’ll be back for a playdate with Bella.”

You grinned. “Please!” You waved goodbye to her, then turned to Levi. “You okay? You look a little…”

He grabbed your wrist, then yanked you along to yours and his room. You called out to him, but he ignored you. As you both went past maids and butlers, they all moved out the way with knowing looks and smiles on their faces. He slammed the door, locked it, then pressed you against it and captured your lips. He growled, then nipped your lip drawling a little blood, then his tongue dominated yours. You just hummed and moaned at the pure delight and perfection that was this kiss. He pulled from your lips. He ran his hands up your back, he pulled your dress and bra strap down on your left side. You shivered as his lips ran along your shoulder to the crook of your neck, he lightly kissed it, then gave it a little nip. He licked your mark and eyed you. He opened his mouth, then bit down hard. You gripped at the back of his head and back, it was amazing but painful so you tried to push him a bit, but he held you closer against him, his arms tightly wrapped around you. You closed your eyes tightly and hummed as the pain throbbed slowly into pure bliss. You relaxed against Levi, then moaned in delight. Your heart flutter in your chest, you felt this heat forming in your chest and below like you’d never felt before. You shivered as his tongue lapped at the wound, then he bit down hard again. You pressed your body against his, then you felt this fire in you burn brighter.

He pulled from your neck, then lightly kissed the bite. He kissed up your neck and to your ear. “Mine, my mate.” You moaned a little at him as your legs shook with need. He kissed your jawline, then he captured your lips. You slid your hands over his body, one grabbed his bum and yanked him against you, then other in the back of his hair. Levi grunted a little at your actions, he was so happy that just a few actions of him being in a rut had placed you in heat. “All mine. My mate. Mate, mate, mate.” He nipped your lip, then deepened the kiss making you slip in his arms. He hoisted you up and made you wrap your legs around him, he carried you to the bed, then lay you down. “Mine forever.”

You panted and gasped as he kissed and nipped at your neck. “Levi.”

He crawled and climbed up the bed towards you as he growled, he was hunting you. You crawled up and giggled as he got closer. He hummed which turned into a growl. “Get back here mate.”

You bit your lip and felt a little dizziness and heat. “What’s happening to us? I’m so hot.”

He captured your lips. “I’m in a rut and you’re in heat.”

You whined a little. “My body is on fire, it’s, I dunno what to do. What do we do?”

He kissed you again. “We could ignore it.” He knelt between your legs, then pushed his hands up the outside of your thighs. Your skin tingled at his touch, like it was burning for him to do more. Your heat ached for his touch, his mouth or his length. You wanted him badly. He could see your body was shaking, he couldn’t help but smile at how desperately you desired him, he’d been in a rut all morning and desired you badly, but now it was your turn to desire him. He pushed your dress up so he could see your underwear. “Or I could give you exactly what your body and mine is craving. Your choice.”

You gulped and whined a little, you didn’t know what you wanted or what was best for you. You shivered at your need, but you were a little shy as all this was new to you. You were just getting used to being a wolf and Luna, the needs and desires of wolves was just rushing through your head and body. “I…I don’t know what I want.”

He massaged his thumbs into your hips. “Instead of thinking it as want.” He leaned closer to you making you hold your breath as you gazed into his wolf eyes. “What do you need? Just don’t think about it, okay? So, let me ask again. What. Do. You. Need.”

“You.” You moaned and growled. “I need you, now Levi. Mine, mine, mine. My mate. Mate please. Mate.”

Levi growled. “Yes my mate.” He kissed the mark on your neck making you moan and shiver. “I will mate you and make you only think of me and no one else.”

You nodded. “Yes, please.”

He pulled his shirt off to reveal all his muscles and scars. He took your hand, then placed it on his abs. “You can touch me, please touch me.”

You sat up and moved both your hands over his skin, you’d trace his scars and muscle and just heard him purr in response. You nibbled your lip, then looked up at him. “Perfect.”

He stroked your cheek. “You’re more perfect.” He pulled away. “I want to rip that dress off your body.”

“Do it.” You smiled and nibbled your lip as Levi ripped your dress apart, then he yanked his trousers and underwear off.

Levi crawled up the bed, you moved away, then lay back on the bed and looked up at him with your arms to your chest. You panted and shivered at the thought of him touching you again, it’d been a few days since you two had been intimate because you’d been so busy, it was exciting. He eyed you, then looked down at you lips parted perfectly for him. He leaned down and kissed you, you hummed and felt the fire in you burn harder, the heat and need within you fired to every inch of your body. He slid his hand up your side, then pressed his pelvis against yours. You whimpered a little into the kiss, it felt good to feel his length against your heat, really good but your body wanted more. You bucked against him making him growl at you.

He pulled from your lips, then began kissed along your cheek, then down your neck. All he could think about was you and your body, you were just perfect, you were his and he just wanted to mate with you so badly it hurt. His lips traced your mark, you felt a strong tingle in your heat just by a light touch on the bonding mark. He kissed it making you buck, then he sucked and kissed it making shudder and howl like a wolf. You gripped at Levi and moaned at him. He growled against it, then began grinding against you as he continued his assault onto his bonding mark on you. Your legs shook as he pushed you closer to the edge. You arched your back a little as Levi got rougher with you, he nipped a little hard on your mark causing you to feel a release. You moaned and gripped onto Levi, you hummed as warmth flowed through you and your body throbbed with pleasure with each beat of your heart.

Levi pulled from you next, then blew his freeing cold breath onto your skin. He kissed down your body and stopped at your heaving chest. He kissed between your breasts and felt your heart hammering against his lips, it just made him smile. He pushed his hands up your sides, then under your back. “May I my Luna?”

You looked down at Levi and nodded with a smile on your face. “Yes my Alpha.”

He unclasped your bra, then pulled it off and threw it to the floor. He looked down at your soft mounds and appreciate how beautiful they were. Levi loved you, he loved all of you. He leaned down and licked the peak of your right breast, then he blew cold air onto you and watched you react so perfectly. He snarled at your chest, then bit down making you hum in pain and pleasure. His other lightly played with your other, as his mouth nipped and sucked on your right. He looked up at you as he let your breast go. He moved to your left, as his hand soothed your right from his attacks. He repeated his actions on your left leaving two large marks on both your breasts. He smiled at his work, then let out a long sigh, he was happy, very happy. He always loved marking you, because you would wear them with pride after and wear clothes to show them off, that you were Levi’s and no one else’s. You were his mate, his and his alone.

He ran his hands down your sides and to your hips, he squeezed as he used his thumbs to massage your hips. Just his simple movements sent a pooling fire to burn in your heat again, you wanted him badly again, like your hunger was unending. He had to suffer all morning and afternoon being in a rut, so he was going to make you suffer a heat. He kissed your skin just above your underwear, he rested his lips there and hummed. He inhaled and was overwhelmed by your scent, he felt a surge or mating desire because just your smell alone now had sent a surge of need and his rut to go into overdrive, it was driving him crazy with want. He licked you skin a little making you jump. You wiggled a little, you wanted him to do something, anything to your burning need or you were going to end up launching yourself at him and biting him.

He gripped your underwear, then slowly slipped it off you. He lay on his stomach, then leaned up a little as he ran his hands up and down your legs. “I’m so hungry mate, are you?”

You nodded. “Yes.”

He licked your thigh making you shiver. “Can I taste you?”

You growled at him. “Please mate.”

He crawled up your body, then pulled your hands from your face and kissed you. “You are so adorable, beautiful, sweet, cute and sexy. I’m going to eat you so much that there’s nothing left. I love you so much.”

You smiled as you panted. “I love you too.”

He kissed you again, then moved down your body slowly. You felt a burn in you as he got closer and closer to your heat, you were shaking in delight and need. His sharp teeth grazed your sensitive thigh causing you to flinch. He lapped at your skin, kissed a spot, then bit down on it. You gripped the sheets and moaned, your body still couldn’t decide on if this was pleasure or pain, but after a few seconds you wanted more. The bonding mark was influencing your body and mind, you were wanting him to mark your body all over, you wanted him to claim you over and over and show off to others you were his and only his. You loved this, you loved him, you felt so much love that your heart felt like it could break. You’d never felt like this before, for once, you were in love and loved back. You couldn’t believe how amazing it was to be a wolf and to have a mate, it was one of the greatest things to experience and to be.

Levi licked up to your heat, then squeezed your thighs to let you know he was going to start. You gasped when he licked all the way up your heat to your bundle of nerves. He moved his hand onto your pelvis bone, then ran his thumb over your bud. He licked the little bud, then blew his cold breath onto it make you shudder. His tongue flicked your bud, then he traced patterns and letters on you and listened to your change in moans. He looked up at you and read you with his wolf eyes and felt possessive of you, that you were his mate and he was doing this to you, that you were his and no one else’s. He was going to do everything and anything he could to make you feel heaven. He was fighting his possessive and lustful wolf side and focused on his love, because ruts in extreme were rather scary, wolves got very dominant and rough with their actions, but he never wanted to hut you, he never wanted to be another Rolf.

He took your bud into his mouth; he sucked and rolled his tongue over it. You cried out and gripped the sheets hard. Your body and mark were repeating the same words over and over, mate. You weren’t surprised why wolves were the rage to have sex with, because Levi had only grinded against you and now he was licking and sucking you and it was driving you into pure euphoria, and on top of that being marked by one had made things all the much better. You were getting giddy over the thought of him finally entering you in this heat and his rut, but part of you worried that the two of you might become too consumed. You didn’t want that, because you wanted to be with Levi for as long as possible and to not have flash backs about Rolf.

Levi let go of your bud, the licked up. He moved up your body and kissed as he went. You flinched, then bucked as you felt his fingers on your heat. He kissed his bonding mark on your neck, then pushed one finger into your heat slowly. You let out a long moan, then friction and feel of him within you was exactly what your body wanted, but you knew it was only a matter of time before it demanded more. He pressed within you, then pulled from your neck to watch your face. He moved his finger and pressed right on the right spot. He smiled as you grabbed his upper arms, then squeezed hard in delight. He pulled his finger from you, then pressed two into your heat. He pressed the spot over and over as he moved his fingers, his thumb rubbed your buddle of nerves. His rut was just telling him to please you, to make his mate feel good and then take you. So, he was playing into your heat.

You curled your toes, then held onto Levi tightly. You could barely get any words out, just mumbled noises, whimpers and moans. You couldn’t think straight, but mostly you couldn’t keep control of your body. You wiggled and moved under Levi, you wanted to get away from the intense pleasure, but you also wanted to feel more. You leaned your head back, then felt the snap. You panted and moaned with a smile on your face as you felt pure bliss. You’d never felt anything this good before, you didn’t know if it was because you were in a forced heat, or because you and Levi hadn’t been together in a while. Either way, you revelled in the perfect feeling.

Levi licked his fingers clean and hummed in delight, he loved the taste, mainly because it was his mate’s release, he was tasing. He leaned down and kissed your face all over. “Mate, do you need more?” You nodded and panted. “Lost for words?” You nodded again. “Do you want me to dominate you Luna? Show you who the Alpha really is?” You really nodded making him chuckle. “Good. Because I want to show you.”

You gulped. “Please Alpha.”

He growled at you. “Fuck, I want you so badly.” You could hear the strain in his voice. “But I’m holding back, because ruts can be rather rough. I don’t want to hurt you; I want you to feel good. So, I’m taking it nice and slow because I don’t want to scare you away.”

You bit your lip, then rolled over onto him making him grunt. You pulled his boxers off, then gulped at his hardened length, the man was perfect, every inch of him was perfect. You sat up and blushed. “You know I’m not as innocent and as weak as you think I am.” You lifted your hips up, then sat so his length was pressed against your heat. “I have wants and as the Alpha, you have to do as your Luna asks.” You smiled, then bit your lip. “So, will you?”

Levi reached up and cupped your cheek, you leaned into his touch. “I will do anything for you, you know that.” He rubbed his thumb on your cheek. “I love everything you are and more.”

You smiled and placed your hands on his stomach. “I love you too.”

He smiled at you. “Fuck you are so cute.”

You giggled. “Well, I’m about to change your mind on me being cute.”

“Oh?” He held his breath as you rocked your hips against his length, then he groaned and bucked up a little in need. He grabbed your hips, then lifted you up off him. His rut was taking over and his wolf was begging for more, he needed to be with you or he was going to lose control. He rasped your name. “Please.” You nodded as you bit your lip, then knelt up for him. He held his length, lined himself with your heat, then lowered you down. You hummed and gripped his wrists. He squeezed your waist. “Do you need it slow? Is your heat too bad?”

You shook your head, then lowered more onto him. It didn’t hurt, far from it. The mark on your neck was vibrating and throbbing in delight at the fact you were finally joining and your wolves and bodies weren’t screaming at them, you were just as excited and thrilled at being with Levi finally. You sat up on him and hummed in delight at how he stretched you, how he pressed all the right places within you and your heat began to calm down as well as Levi’s rut. “Yes.” You rocked your hips slowly and felt a surge of pleasure. “Yes mate.” You shifted your legs, then began rocking a little faster against him, with every thrust your legs shuddered. Levi growled at you, he was fighting himself so badly, but he wanted you to stay in control so you could get comfortable with being with him in a heat, he didn’t want to scare you. Levi was an alpha wolf, every inch of him was a alpha wolf and they had strong needs and desires, controlling it was something he had to do for his job to make deals with others without losing control, but right now he had to hold back so much. He wanted you, he wanted you so badly.

You pushed your hands up to his pecs, then began to move up and down on him. You whimpered and cried at the intensity; you weren’t sure if your body was going to be able to take this much pleasure, but you wanted it as much as possible. You dug your nails into his pecs, then hummed as you kept moving. Your legs were shaking from the overpowering sensations in your body. You titled your head to the side a little and exposed your neck, you wanted and needed the mark to be bitten. You were hungry for Levi, you wanted him to ravage you, bite you and claim you as his all night long. You couldn’t believe how powerful a heat and rut were, it was driving you and Levi insane. You just hoped that you didn’t have many heats, because the feelings were so overwhelming, and your body was overly sensitive to Levi’s touch and his thrusts.

Levi sat up and ran his hands up your body, his eyes locked onto yours and could tell what you wanted. He knew what you wanted him to do, he was happy to do it all for you. He shifted his legs so he was sat back on his legs, which meant he could thrust a lot easier. He licked his mark on the crook of your neck and felt you shiver and enjoyed the little whimper from you. He wrapped his arms around your back as you tangled your fingers in his hair, one hand held one of his wolf ears. He grunted and growled as you tugged at his ear, then he bit down hard on your mark and thrusted up into you. You cried out Levi’s name as you felt your pleasure increase. Your heard was swimming in Levi, your body vibrating for him and your heart throbbing his name. You were drunk of the Alpha wolf, hopelessly and fully drunk on your love for him.

Levi thrust into you a little faster, he also brought you down on him hard. You couldn’t comprehend what was happening to your body, especially when he was biting so hard onto his mark. He bit a little harder causing your walls to come crashing down again. You cried out and shuddered as the bliss of your climax surged through you. You gripped onto Levi hard and pulled at his wolf ear. He growled at you more, then let go of the mark and licked the wound of some blood. He held you closer and kissed your face all over. You smiled and hummed, then kissed along his ear and nipped the top of it. You heard a little sweet moan from Levi, like his ears were sensitive. You licked it again and nibbled more making him whimper at you. It seemed that Levi’s wolf ears were a little bit of a weak spot for him.

He couldn’t take it anymore, he couldn’t take the teasing and wanted more, so much more. He held you and turn around, then lay you on the bed. You panted and hummed as you looked up at the love of your life. You both smiled at each other, you could both feel such strong love coming from the other. He leaned down and kissed you lightly as he rocked his hips slowly, with each rock you let out a tiny little moan. He adored every little noise that came from you, because it was all his and you were making those noises for him. You were perfect in his eyes and mind; you were everything to him. He couldn’t believe that you were his mate. If anyone told him before he met you that all this would happen, he’d clicked his tongue and call them an annoying liar, yet here he was making love to the most perfect person he’d ever met. You were so sweet, funny, smart, kind, caring, loving, wise and sexy. He felt he was the luckiest person in the whole world.

He tangled his fingers in your hair, as his other hand held your waist. He rocked into you a little faster. He kissed your face all over, as you hummed in happiness. You ran your hands over his back, your fingers lightly touched him. He moaned and shivered at the feeling, your light touch was teasing him, but his skin was so sensitive from the rut that it was adding fuel to the fire. He wanted to be with you, he wanted to be with you for forever, he wasn’t the happy ending and family. He wanted you to have some sense of normal, to be loved the way you’re supposed to be loved, because being the Alpha and Luna is a hard job. However, he couldn’t help the way you were making him feel, you were making him feel so loved and desired he was close to losing control of himself.

You cupped Levi’s face, you could feel he was holding back on you, like something was bothering him. You brought his face close, you kissed him, then tapped his forehead against yours. You whimpered a little at him. “Levi.” He thrust a little hard at hearing his name on your lips. “Let go.” You hummed as he gripped you a little harder. “Be yourself with me, please. I love you Levi for who you are, don’t be afraid. You’re my mate, mine alone.” Levi panted as he gazed into your beautiful bright eyes Luna eyes, it was so mesmerising. He sighed and nodded at you, then allowed himself to let go, to take control of all of this and let his wolf take over. The man looked so handsome and gorgeous beyond belief, he was truly breath-taking, you didn’t understand why he was so hesitant and ashamed of being a wolf. You smiled. “Perfectly handsome.”

He kissed the palm of your hand. “Thank you.” He felt proud of who he was for the first time in forever, he felt loved and he was no longer ashamed of who he was. He moved his arms from you, then pushed his forearms up to lean either side of your head. He growled at you making you shiver, then he moved a little faster. You gripped at his hips, then bucked and rocked with him. Levi moaned your name, then eyed your bonding mark again. He pounced at your mark, then bit down hard. You whimpered and cried out as you felt intense bliss run through your body. The mark was like a hot line to your heat, like another spot within you to cause you pleasure. It felt even better that you knew the mark meant you were his, there was no way to get rid of the mark, it was there for eternity. You and Levi were linked forever and knowing that made him biting it while rocking into you even more blissful.

You squeezed your toes and gripped his waist. “Levi.” Your sensitivity was high, it was close to becoming too much for your body to take. “Levi…please.” He pulled from the mark, then kissed your roughly. You hummed in delight, everything this man did to you was perfect. You loved the kiss, but you wanted to experience euphoria, you wanted him to push you over the edge one last time. Levi gripped the bed sheets tighter into his fist, then moved as fast and as hard as your body could take. You whimpered at him so perfectly, you squeezed around him too only sending him closer to his end. He knew that after this, after being with you he’d want more, because the rut never ended with just one love making session. He’d have to be with you a few times today and tonight before both his and your heat and rut would fade away.

He moved one hand to your hip, angled them, then rocked into you and made sure his body rubbed against your bundle of nerves. Your legs shook as your body was beginning to lose control. Levi’s movements were getting a little rougher as he chased yours and his end, he was no longer consistent with his trusts, one minute they were really hard, the next they were a little softer. You felt the coil within you tighten up so much, it was just waiting for the right moment. He slammed his hips into you hard, you squeezed him as you felt the surge of pure mind and body melting euphoria. You moaned into the kiss, dug your nails into Levi, your toes curled as your body spasmed. You lost some of your hearing, spots prickled into your vision and everywhere felt hot.

Levi growled and grunted as he felt your body squeeze him loads. He enjoyed the long and pleasure filled moan you gave into the kiss. He kept moving, gripped the sheets, then pulled from your lips. He bit your bonding mark hard, then felt his release wash over him. He growled, grabbed your hips and pressed hard into you. He panted a moment as he felt his pleasure slowly throb. He pulled from your neck, then licked the wound delicately as he enjoyed the last bit of his bliss in him buzz away. He smiled as he felt your fingers lightly dance over his skin. He kissed your jawline, and made sure to hold you in place. He gulped when he realised that his need had faded away only a little, but his length was still hard. He was a little flustered that a rut would keep his need so strong.

You panted and hummed, then you cupped Levi’s face and kissed it all over. “Levi?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m afraid my heat is not over, how’s your rut?”

He smiled. “Now over at all.”

“More?”

He growled. “Much more.”


	9. Chapter 9

You sat watching Levi training his pack, with his now chosen Beta wolf being Erwin at his side. You hummed a laugh as Levi did some one on one training with Eren. You looked away from the many shirtless men, then looked to Kate as she lifted up Bella and kissed her puffy cheek loads. You smiled at how cute Bella was, she was giggling at her mum, then she looked at you wide eyed and reached over to you. “She’s so cute.”

Kate handed her over to you. “She’s all yours for a bit, she looks like she wants you to hold her.”

You took her, then sat her on your lap. Bella gazed up at you, then giggled. You’d found that since embracing your Luna title, people and children seemed to naturally love and like you. You pulled her dress down a little. “She’s growing up so fast.”

Kate nodded. “She is.”

You looked up at Kate. “She a daddy or mummy’s girl?”

She smiled. “Definitely mummy.”

You gasped at Bella. “You love your mummy? I don’t blame you; I love your mummy too.”

Kate smirked as she glanced over to Levi, he was looking over here now and then. “How about we walk with her for a bit?”

You stood up and held Bella on your hip. “Sure, where we off to?”

Kate walked a little ahead. “Let’s go see the Alpha and his pack.”

You smiled. “I hope she doesn’t get scared by him; Levi does look a little scary.”

“She’ll love him.”

Levi saw you coming over, then raised his hand up. “Pack dismissed!” He walked over to you and pushed his hair back. “Brat.”

You smiled. “Hi, look who I have with me today.”

He looked down at Bella in your arms. “Hello little one.” He reached over and tickled her cheek making Bella giggle. “So cute.” He looked up at you. “You look perfect holding her.”

You hummed a laugh. “Knew you’d get all mate like about her.”

Eren jogged over, then bowed to you. “Luna, it’s an honour.”

You smiled. “Hi Eren, how was training?”

“Perfect, Alpha Levi is amazing.”

Mikasa walked over. “Eren?” She noticed Bella. “Baby.”

Armin smiled. “It’s Kate and Felix’s little on Bella, right? She looks just like you Kate.”

Kate smiled with pride. “Thank you.”

Jean sighed and ruffled his hair. “You really pushed us today Alpha.”

Levi snapped out of his broody love filled gaze on you, then looked to Jean. “That’s because you all need to be better than you are, your main reason for training is to protect your Luna.”

They all bowed. “YES ALPHA!”

You adjusted Bella. “So serious aren’t they Bella?” She giggled. “I know, right?” You kissed her cheek, then handed her back to her mother. “I’m sorry all of you are being put through a lot because of me, but I am very grateful to you all.” You bowed. “Thank you.” You stood up and hummed a laugh at their blushing faces, then you spotted Erwin. “Oh, excuse me.” You walked over to Erwin. “Hi, could I talk to you about the whole wedding stuff?”

Erwin wiped his face and neck with a towel. “Sure.”

“Does it have to be a big event?”

He hummed. “No, no it doesn’t. We can keep it very private.”

You smiled and sighed. “Good…so, is there any prep work that I need to do?”

He smiled. “No.”

You nibbled your lip. “Will people get mad if I’m…if…well…”

He stared at you, then glanced down at your belly. “You expecting?”

You blushed hard. “I-I don’t kn-know. Ah, but the other day Levi was in a rut and it made me go into heat, then was a lot of bedroom stuff all afternoon and night.”

He smiled and nodded. “I get it, I’ve had a rut before. I’m glad you had each other.”

You smiled. “Me too, but umm…we were so wrapped up in each other…”

He laughed. “I get it.” He ruffled your hair. “You have nothing to worry about, you won’t be judged for having a pup before marriage. In fact, it would be celebrated. Only thing that wouldn’t, is if you weren’t mated and marked and had a pup. For wolves, you must find your mate and bond with them first before having a pup.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You sighed and your shoulders dropped. “I feel better now.”

“You shouldn’t worry too much about what others think, you should focus on yourself and Levi.”

You smiled. “Yeah, you’re right.”

“I’d head over to him if I were you.”

You frowned. “How come?”

He nodded to Levi. “He is getting very Alpha possessive right now with his look.”

You smiled at Levi, then looked to Erwin. “Thank you for letting me talk to you.”

“Any time. I’m here for both you and Levi.” He hugged you with one arm. “But I do hope that there is a pup.”

You blushed and shove him as you both laughed. “Think everyone wants us to have them.”

“Do you?”

You blushed hard and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

He smirked. “Really? A little Levi running around calling you mummy is something you want?”

You squeaked, then turned into your wolf form making everyone gasp. You looked down at your paws. “Oh, sorry.”

Levi hurried over and turned into his wolf. “Everyone! Run with me and Luna.”

You smiled as everyone became their wolf selves, you smiled at Levi as he nuzzled against you. “Thank you Levi.”

He hummed and licked your face. “What stressed you out so much?”

You moved close, then sat up against him and nuzzled his chest. Levi was a massive wolf because he was Alpha, it was just perfect for your lovely Luna wolf to snuggle against. The best thing was the colour contrast, your fur was white and his black. “Just Erwin mentioned if I would like seeing little versions of you running around. It was pup talk.” You felt Levi stiffen. You looked up at him and tilted your head. “Everything alright.”

He glanced at you, then looked away. “Tch, let’s start this run.” He walked with you to the front of the pack, then the two you raced ahead with the pack behind you both. You went for hours, then led them to the lake at the back of the palace. Levi sat and enjoyed you snuggling up against him as the pack played in the water. “I love you.”

You looked up at him. “I love you too.” You turned into yourself and sat on the grass, then you waited for Levi to turn before you spoke. “I asked Erwin if people would be upset or pissed if we had a pup before marriage.”

Levi’s eyes widened, then he looked down at you. “Huh?”

You smiled. “Well, our day and night of passion due to your rut we didn’t…well…we used no protection.”

Levi blushed. “Sorry.”

You shook your head. “No, no, don’t be sorry because it was perfect. I would love a pup with you, but you know my worries…” You sighed. “I’ll work through them, don’t worry.” You kissed under his jawline making him blush. “I just didn’t want you to be seen in a really bad light if we did, you know?”

He hugged you tight against him. “Tch, damn brat making me blush.”

You giggled. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be.” He kissed you and hummed. “You look good enough to eat.”

You smiled and laughed, then you hugged his side. “I love you so much you silly man.”

“I love you too brat.” He pulled you against him, then rested his chin on top of your head and hummed. “I like holding you in front of others, because I get to show people you are mine.”

You laughed. “You’re too sweet.”

“Or I’m very possessive.”

“You’re just doing what your instincts are telling you, which is protect and be with your mate.”

He sighed and cuddled you closer. “You’re right.”

You stretched and hummed. “Tired.”

He kissed your cheek, then neck. “You should rest then.” He pulled you to rest in-between his legs on your side, your head on his shoulder. “I’ll protect you and hold you.”

You wrapped you arms around his neck, then hummed in happiness. “Perfect.” You traced some tattoos on his neck. “You smell so nice.”

“Thank you, but I think you smell the best.”

You closed your eyes. “Of course you’d say that.”

“You want to fight over who’s right?”

You kissed Levi and hummed. “Well, we both know you’d let me win, right?”

He sighed and nodded. “You’re right.”

You rested your head back into the crook of his neck again. “Anyway, we’ll leave the wrestling for the bedroom.”

Levi blushed hard. “Tch, brat.”

You giggled. “What?”

“You are worse than me sometimes.”

You hummed a laugh. “I know.” You yawned a little, then whined. “Why am I so tired?”

Levi squeezed you. “Well, from the file I read on you, it’s because you’ve been giving off a lot of your power to me through physical contact. Your body and wolf knows I’m starting off as an Alpha, so I have to make a dominating statement, to do so your wolf is giving me as much strength as possible.”

You smiled. “What a lovely thing.”

“Could also be another thing, but for now I think it’s that.”

You sighed as you felt yourself get sleepier by the second. “Yeah.”

Levi flopped back onto the ground, then closed his eyes. It was so warm with a nice cool breeze, perfect weather for wolves to relax in and rest outside. So, Levi ignored the fact he was lying on the ground and just let himself enjoy that he was holding you.

Levi held you tightly in bed, he was being the best big spoon he could as you were in a very deep sleep. He sniffed your neck and noticed you smelt a little different. He slipped his hand down your body, then ran circles over your tummy and had a feeling in him that you had a pup in you. He smiled as you rolled over and faced Levi. He smiled and pushed your hair from your face, then he kissed your forehead as he felt so happy. He just knew, he really knew you were going to make his family dream come true. He wanted today to be a nice and romantic day with you, just so he could hold you as much as he could and love you.

He flinched when someone knocked on the bedroom door. He slipped out of bed, then opened the door to see a panicked looking Kate. He frowned. “You okay?”

She shook her head. “No, no I’m not.” She peaked around him and said your name. “She sleeping?”

Levi nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“I need to speak to you alone.”

“Give me a second.” He walked over and grabbed his dressing gown, because he didn’t want to walk around in just bottoms. He slipped it on and tied it, then walked with her. “My office, we’ll talk. Do you want something to drink?”

She flinched. “Huh? Oh! Umm…no…no…I’m good.”

He opened his officer door, then closed it and watched Kate pace. “This must be bad if you’re pacing so much.”

She looked at him. “Oh, sorry.”

He sat down and referred to the other seat, he knew this wasn’t the time to sit behind a desk. “Talk.”

She sat down and tapped her foot. “It’s not good Levi, it’s not.”

“What isn’t?”

“Why would he do such a thing…”

He frowned as Kate nibbled her nails. “Who?”

She welled up. “Kiyoshi.”

“What’s he done?”

She sniffed and looked up at him. “It was kept secret, but now the results out it’s all over the news.” She gulped. “Levi, Kiyoshi got Rolf out of jail.”

Levi’s eyes widened. “What?”

She cried. “How could he do such a thing!? I thought he loved the Luna, but it’s all a lie!”

He shook his head. “How? How did he get him out? I know he’s a good lawyer, one of the best, but he surely can’t be that good?”

She sighed and controlled her cries. “He argued that Rolf was overwhelmed by the Luna, something called the Luna syndrome. Basically, he was with Luna when she became 16 and when she hit that, her body awakened. Kiyoshi claimed that because of that, she was releasing these scents that were too much for a male wolf to handle. Kiyoshi said that it wasn’t possible for anyone to resist, then explained that he too was overcome with her Luna allure. He even used her old job as an example, the number of stalkers she had and lives that were changed because they met her. Thy made him the victim when she was the one attacked!”

Levi growled and shot up from his seat. “That asshole!” He paced, then looked to Kate. “Is there an appealing being done?”

She nodded. “Yes! Victims of abuse are rallying against them; they’re trying to get a campaign going to put him back and demanding that the court and Kiyoshi make a public apology for doing victim blaming on the Luna.”

He stopped, then called up Erwin. “Get here now, in my office, we need to talk.” He ended the call and sighed. “Tea, we need tea.” He opened his office door to see a maid. “Excuse me? Could you get a pot of tea for three sent here?”

She bowed. “Yes Alpha, I will ask Jared.”

“Thank you.” He closed the door and sat down. “Today was supposed to be a good day…” He smiled a little and said your name. “She smells different and feels it too, plus she’s more tired these days even though she is glowing. I smelt her this morning and I knew, I just knew, in the pit of my stomach that we’re going to be having a pup.”

Kate smiled. “She seems different, doesn’t she? In a good way. I hope she is.”

“I do, but now I’ve heard this news, I’m beginning to worry about us having a pup.”

Erwin opened the door for Jared, then walked in and sat down. He thanked Jared for the tea. “So?”

Levi reached and stopped Jared. “Let the Luna sleep in today, she needs a lot of rest.”

Jared bowed. “Of course, Alpha.”

Levi waited for Jared to go, then he clenched his jaw. “We have a problem.”

Erwin frowned, then looked to Kate to see she was crying again. “What’s happened?” Kate began explaining everything to him, then at the end she started crying. “This isn’t good at all. How could they let that monster free?”

Levi sipped his tea. “I want it to be known the Alpha and the scout pack, which is my pack, supports the campaign to get him back in jail. She is not to blame for his actions. Tch, how dare they victim blame? She had left him; he wasn’t even near her when he lost his mind and killed everyone!”

Erwin shook his head. “This is disgusting and an example of how badly we need to fix our justice system.” He sighed. “I’ll get to work right away, I promise. I’ll work with Hange and you Kate, that’s if you want to?”

Kate nodded. “I’m in.”

Erwin downed his tea. “Let’s get to work, we have no time to waste and it’s only a matter of time before Kiyoshi brings his smug face here.”

Levi put his head in his hands. “How can someone who claims to be in love with the Luna, release the very man from jail who destroyed her family? I don’t get it. Tch, he’s a disgrace.”

Erwin got up and Kate. “Luna can’t know about this, not yet.”

Levi got up. “I know…I’ll fix this, don’t worry. Thank you both.” He walked out the room with them and went down the stairs. “I’ll get her focused on the good for now.” He waved goodbye to them, then went to the kitchen and made heart shaped pancakes with chocolate chips in. He added some strawberries to the plate, then put everything on a cart with tea and took it upstairs in the servant lift. He rolled it to yours and his room and slowly opened the door. He smiled when he saw you were still fast asleep in bed. He closed the door, then made his way over to you. He slipped into bed, then kissed your neck and cheek. “Morning.”

You inhaled and opened your eyes, then you smiled. “Morning Levi.”

He played with your hair. “How you feeling?”

You hummed. “Tried and a little sick, but I’ll manage.”

He kissed the end of your nose. “Well, I have a treat for you.”

You smiled. “Really?”

He nodded and got out of bed, then brought the cart over. “Sit up.”

You sat up and giggled. “What you done?”

He picked up a tray, then placed it on your lap. “Pancakes made by me.”

You stared at the hearts and the smell of them were divine, but it seemed to hit your gut and trigger sickness. You gulped it down, because you didn’t want to offend Levi, but you were so sensitive to smells at the moment. You smiled at Levi. “This is perfect, thank you. I can’t believe you’ve made this. I’ve missed your cooking and baking so much.”

He stared at you, then tilted his head. “We’re you going to be sick?”

You blushed. “I’m sorry, it’s because the smells are so strong.”

He kissed your temple. “I think I know what’s going on.”

You whined a little. “Levi, I think.”

He kissed you. “I know, I think so too.”

You cut your pancakes and ate as you thought. “Evan or Kuchel.”

Levi put his arm around you and gave you a squeeze. “Perfect names, and thank you about my mother’s name. What about your parents though?”

You gulped down the pancakes. “Well, you barely knew your mother and she did so much for you, not saying my parents didn’t.” You whined. “What I mean is. Your mum worked hard for you, she got sick because of it and left you too soon. I want to honour a brave single mother who loved her son.”

He smiled and kissed you. “Thank you.”

You smiled, then offered pancake to him. “Plus, you made my life worth living and your mother was told to get rid of you, but she decided to have you. So, it’s my way of thanking her.”

“We’ll name our other kids after your parents.”

You blushed. “How many you planning?”

He smiled. “I want a whole pack.”

You giggled. “The Ackerman’s will take over again.”

“Yes.” He kissed you and hummed. “Sweet.”

You smiled, then finished off your pancakes. “Mmm, best wake up.”

“I’m glad.”

You sipped your tea and hummed. “Are you okay? You seem troubled over something.”

He smiled and shook his head. “Just worrying like normal, even more now I’m sure we’re going to have a pup.” He sniffed you and hummed. “I can just smell it.”

You giggled. “I hope people don’t judge us, I mean, we’re not married yet.”

He kissed you. “But we are bonded meaning we’re mates, so in wolf eyes, we’re already married in a way. However, I just want a real proper wedding with you, just so I can show off that you’re mine.”

You laughed. “Figured.”

He took the tray off your lap, then walked over to the cart. “Do me a favour brat?”

You hummed. “Sure.”

“Spend the next couple of weeks focusing on getting plenty of sleep, being healthy and happy.”

You placed your hand on your tummy and smiled. “For the pup?”

Levi nodded, it was true that it was for the pup, but he also wanted to protect you from the news Kate had told him about. “Yeah.” He pushed the cart outside the room, then closed the door and walked over to you. “So, what would you like to do today?”

You hummed and nibbled your lip. “I’d like to have fun, you know, play some games maybe?”

He nodded. “We can do that.”

You gasped. “Oh, umm I need a test. I know your nose says I am and I feel like I am, but I just want to be sure.”

He smiled and kissed your forehead. “Of course. I’ll ask for the test, just get comfy in front of the tv.”

“Okay!” You got up and went to the tv and made a nice sitting area as Levi stepped out for a while. You turned on the tv and flicked on the channels. You stopped when you saw someone familiar and it say breaking news. You saw Kiyoshi on tv, then your blood ran cold and the colour drained from your face as they reported about Rolf’s release from Jail. You stared at Rolf and Kiyoshi standing side by side, smiles on their faces and the claim that it was basically your fault he attacked you, killed your family and friends. Your Luna body and spirit tempted him, it controlled him and there was nothing he could do. You started shaking and felt sick, then you saw so many people protesting and supporting you and fighting to get an apology for you and to place Rolf back into prison. You heard Levi say your name. You turned and looked at him with tears in your eyes. “Levi?”

He dropped everything and rushed over to you, then he held you tightly as you cried. “Shh, shh, it’s okay, you’re okay.” He rubbed your back. “I’m so sorry, I should have told you.”

You pulled away and rubbed your tears. “You knew?”

He nodded. “Kate arrived this morning and informed me. I didn’t want to tell you or anyone else to in order to protect you for a bit, until we had some good news to counter act the bad. I called up Erwin and got him, Kate and Hange working on a way to fight this, to counter Kiyoshi and Rolf and get a win for you again. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry and you have every right to be mad at me.”

You shook your head as you cried. “N-No, I’m n-not m-mad.” You sniffed and rubbed your tears away. “You reacted r-right away t-to it. Y-You’re fighting f-for me wi-without me-me knowing.”

He smiled as you hiccupped. “You are unbelievably cute, you know that, right?”

Sniffed. “I’m a mess.”

He hummed, then got up and opened his bedside draw and got out his blank coupon booklet, then walked over and sat. He wrote on it, then ripped it and handed it to you. “Here.”

You held it and read that Levi was asking for one beautiful smile from the love of his life. You laughed and smiled at how sweet it was, then you smiled up at him. “You goof.”

He smiled and kissed you. “I am.”

You looked at the coupon. “You sure? Isn’t it a waste?”

He shook his head, then kissed you. “Not a waste, it’s a coupon well spent.” He stole it from you and held it up. “I’m going to keep this and reuse.”

You pouted. “No reusing.”

“No, I’m going to reuse it again and again.” He held you against him, then looked to the tv. “Don’t worry about Kiyoshi and Rolf, because myself and our pack will protect you from both of them. I promise you that you will be safe and we will have our pups and that asshole will go back to jail.” He kissed your forehead. “That or I’ll rip him apart.”

You gasped. “No, no killing.”

He hummed. “Minor killing.”

You laughed. “There’s no minor killing.”

“Bit of killing.”

“Levi!”

He sighed. “You’re no fun.”

You giggled and shoved him. “Ass.”

He hummed and growled, then tapped his forehead against yours. “You’re smiling and laughing again.”

You blushed. “Well…that’s because you’re wonderful.”

He kissed you, then pulled away. “Shall we get that test going?”

You shyly nodded. “Yes.”

He helped you up, then picked up everything from the floor and put it on the bed. He grabbed the test and guided you into the bathroom. “Here.”

You walked to the toilet, then looked to Levi. “You really going to watch me pee on a stick?”

He thought about it, then hummed. “I can turn my back if you don’t want me to watch?”

You sighed. “Well, I dunno, I can’t imagine seeing me pee is rather romantic.”

“Tch, brat just pee on the test.”

You flinched at his Alpha tone. “Y-Yes.” You did as he asked, then you put the cap on and washed your hands. “Just have to wait.”

He pulled you close and held you. “Sorry I snapped at you and used my Alpha tone.”

You smiled. “It’s okay.” You looked up at Levi and smiled at him more. “I love you.”

He kissed you and hummed. “Love you too. I love you so much. Tch, can’t believe I used to be a mess around you at first, but now I’m less of a mess.”

You blushed a little. “Ah, well I can still get you flustered now and then.”

He growled. “Don’t you dare you little shit.”

You giggled. “Don’t worry. I will get you at some point, just not right now.” You let go of him and stepped back a bit. “Should be ready.” You both looked down and saw yours and Levi’s feelings were correct. You smiled and bit your lip, then you looked up at Levi. “Well, looks like the Alpha will have a mini Alpha or Omega.”

He held your hands holding the test, then tapped his forehead against yours. “This is perfect. I swear I will not let anyone lay a finger on our pup, if they try, I will break every bone in their bodies.”

You blushed. “I know, but don’t underestimate me. Momma wolf will rip a throat out.”

He kissed you and hummed. “That’s my mate.”

Levi fixed your dress a little, then kissed your cheek. “You look perfect.”

You smiled. “Thank you, so do you.”

He cupped your face and kissed you. “I love you so much.” Levi pulled you close as someone knocked on your room door. “Enter.”

Jared bowed his head. “Sorry to disturb you both, but the party is ready. Would you care to join us?”

You nodded. “Thank you, we’re coming.” You looked to Levi. “You ready to tell our friends that we’re having a pup?”

Levi smiled. “I’m so proud.” He held your hand and walked with you. “So very proud that I’m with you and we have a pup along the way.” He walked down the steps and took you to the double doors of the hall, you both could hear people talking and laughing in there as soft music played. The doors opened and people clapped as the two of you entered. You walked across the hall to two seats and a table waiting for you both. Levi pulled you up the steps, then turned around to the room of the scout pack, those that worked in the palace and only a few media members just so the news could get out, and then they would be moved on. “Tch, thanks for all of you for being here.”

You nudged Levi. “Less with the Alpha tone.”

He cleared his throat. “I’m not one for speeches and announcements, I just don’t like them because you all have brains and I’m sure as shit know that you can use them, though some of you I am worried about.” He blushed a little and groaned. “Anyway, we’re not here to have a go at you. We’re here to tell you good news. As you all know, the two of us are engaged, but ah we have even more news. We’ve found out recently that we are expecting, so we have a pup coming.”

You giggled. “We’re having a pup!”

Levi hugged you as the room erupted into cheers and whistles. He kissed your cheek, then your lips. He looked to the room. “We wanted you to all know because you’re our family, so enjoy this little get together we wanted and thank you for being there for us.” Levi pulled you along to the seats, then sat down with you and accepted drinks from Jared. “To us.”

You tapped your glass against Levi’s. “You’re not drinking?”

He shook his head and sipped his drink. “No, because you can’t drink so I won’t. My diet will be your diet because we’re doing this together.”

Jared placed food in front of you and Levi. “I have already worked with the doctor to create the best menu for you, though a little warning Luna, there is a lot of meat involved as growing pups need it.”

You giggled. “That’s okay, thank you.”

“You’re welcome and I’m afraid no more tea for you both until the pup is grown up and no longer needs milk.” He smiled and bowed. “And congratulations, I cannot wait to see a little pup running around, this palace has been quiet for so long.”

You blushed a little. “I’m looking forward to it too.”

Levi put his arm around you. “So am I.”

Jared smiled and cleared his throat, then wiped a tear. “Sorry, little emotional. I will escort each person to you so you do not get overwhelmed.”

“Thank you.”

You gasped and waved at Hange as she was the first to talk to you both. “Hi Hange.”

She gave you a cuddle. “This is such wonderful news! I can’t wait to see if it’s our next Alpha or an Omega.”

Levi squeezed you. “We can’t either.”

You went through different friends, then you had a nice moment with Levi. You just hugged his side and kissed his cheek loads making him hum and smile. You were just so happy and in love, you didn’t think things could get better, but it was like things were working against you two. You heard Levi growl, but it wasn’t the kinky fun growl you were used it, it was the nasty angry growl that scared people. You whined a little. “Levi?”

He stood up and stood in front of you. “Why are you here? You weren’t invited.”

You gasped when you heard Kiyoshi’s voice. “Well, I had to come see the ex and ask how she’s doing. Plus, I have brought a wolf that’s been outcast for long to get your blessing.”

Levi snapped. “You’ll never get my blessing! Tch, how fucking dare you bring him here!”

You heard a voice that made your blood run cold, it was Rolf. “Alpha, I want to extend my deepest apologies to you and your mate the Luna. I was out of my mind, I really was, and now I’m better than I was and I cannot wait to get the life back that was taken from me.”

“Taken!? You took her family from her!”

You shook behind Levi in fear. “Levi?”

“Beta Erwin!?”

Erwin hurried over. “Yes Alpha.”

“Please take my mate somewhere safe.”

Erwin walked over to you and helped you to your feet. “Come with me, alright?”

You nodded and clung to him, his broad back shielded you from seeing Rolf and Kiyoshi. “Erwin?”

He smiled down at you. “Don’t worry, I’m keeping you safe and so is everyone in this room and Levi.”

You gulped and nodded. “Thank you.”

You heard your name shouted loudly, so you turned and looked. You wished you hadn’t, because you locked eyes with Rolf. He walked closer, but the pack created a wall to stop him. He was tall, muscle bound, his skin tanned, hair long black and wavy and a trimmed beard to top it off. He growled at the pack. “Just let me talk to her!” He called your name again. “Baby, please!” He smiled at you as he pushed past some and got a look at you. “You’re so beautiful, you’ve grown up into a stunning woman.”

Levi growled. “Erwin!”

Erwin looked down at you. “Forgive me.” He scooped you up like a bride, then ran with you. “Hold on.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and gulped as you felt fear, panic and worry wash over you. “What about our baby? Is he going to do to them what he did to me? He’s going to do it again; it’s going to happen all over again.”

Erwin sat you down on your bed, then hushed you. “It’s going to be okay I promise. We’re all going to fight and look after you and your pup, I swear.”

You sniffed as tears flowed, then you hugged Erwin. “I can’t lose anyone again.”

He held you and thought about the things he could say, but really, he knew that Levi would be the only one to sooth you. “Just breathe, relax and focus on the good, okay?”

You looked up at him. “Good?”

He smiled and nodded. “You and Levi are going to have a pup, that’s wonderful news.”

You smiled and rubbed your tears and nodded. “Our own little pup.”

“That’s right. He or she is going to be so tiny.” He held his arm out. “I’ll be able to hold them in one arm, right here.”

You touched his arm and giggled. “So small.”

He nodded. “That’s right. You know, I think they’ll look just like Levi.”

You smiled and sniffed and you stared at Erwin’s arm and imagined a baby there. “I hope they do.”

“Your eyes though.”

You giggled. “Why??”

He smiled. “Well, Levi has harsh eyes.”

You laughed and hummed. “He does a little, but the colour of them are nice.”

“True, but you have wonderful wide eyes.”

You smiled, then gasped. “They’re going to have perfectly dark raven hair.”

“You have a baby room set up yet?”

You nodded and blushed. “The staff in the palace got to work right away, but me and Levi have said that we want no nanny at all, we want to raise our pup.”

He smiled and ruffled your hair. “I’d be the same. Always wanting the little one close.” He looked to the bedroom door and smiled. “Ah, he’s the Alpha. Do we need to talk?”

Levi sighed and ruffled his hair, then you noticed his knuckles were cut and had blood on. “We just need to focus on the plan and make sure neither of them step foot on palace grounds again.”

“Levi?” They both looked to you. “What happened to your knuckles?”

He looked down and blushed a little. “I hit Kiyoshi in the face, then that disgusting excuse for a wolf grabbed me to stop me. So, I pounced on his and kept hitting him over and over until Mike pulled me off. Tch, both are still alive unfortunately. Both were lucky to walk out alive, the whole pack wanted them dead.” He sighed and walked over to you. “But killing them would not set a good example to our people, as well as our pups.” He sat on the bed and played with your hair. “You feeling okay?”

You nodded. “Erwin was lovely, we talked about pups and how small they’ll be when they’re born.”

Levi smiled and kissed your temple. “They’ll be rather small, that’s right. You should get some rest, okay?”

You looked between Levi and Erwin. “Oh, sure I could do with an early night. Thank you Erwin.” You kissed Levi. “Don’t be too long, okay?”

Levi nodded. “I won’t.”

Before you knew it, you’d passed out in bed and into a deep sleep. Ever since the announcement party, everyone had been on edge, but Levi and the doctors wanted you to focus on being healthy and happy, because stress wasn’t good for the pup. They made you eat certain things, drink the right things, take meds as well and the biggest thing was to get some sun on your skin. You didn’t mind, because Levi would join you, but today he was busy and it made you sad, mainly because you were now showing your little bump.

You rolled over onto your side on your blanket, a white cloth umbrella above to protect you. You were enjoying a nice rest with the cool breeze flowing past. You were at a distance from the palace, the back garden was just so massive. You were close to the lake, which meant the breeze was just that much nicer to you. You frowned when you felt someone watching you, then relaxed as they got closer. You suspected it’d be Levi finally joining you for a cuddle. You hummed as they stopped and looked down at you, then they lay behind you and wrapped their arms around you and placed a hand on your tummy. You stiffened when they kissed the back of your neck and you felt a beard.

You turned around to see Rolf, you went to scream but he covered your mouth with his hand. “Shh, shh. No screaming baby, okay?” He smiled at you making tears flow down your cheeks. “Fuck you are so beautiful.” He pulled you close by your lower back and hand still on your mouth. “I can’t wait to have you as mine again. I know it seems Levi is your mate, but you and I both know we are destined for each other.” He leaned close to your neck where Levi’s bonding mark was. “Just have to replace the mark.”

You gasped, then bit his hand hard making him scream and let you go. You got up and ran, you inhaled and got ready to scream Levi’s name, but Rolf pounced and grabbed your flowing dress near the bottom. You slammed face first into the ground causing you to yelp. You rolled over onto your back, then slammed your foot into Rolf’s face. “No!” You inhaled. “LEVI!”

Rolf looked up to the palace and paused, then he saw Levi jumped over the balcony of his office and land on his feet. He looked up and snarled, then ran towards Rolf. Rolf’s eyes widened. “Shit.” He got off you. “I’ll get you, I know I will, and we’ll raise that pup together.”

You watched as he took of then Levi arrived by your side and turned into his wolf self, he paced backwards and forwards in front of you, then howled to call the pack. He waited for them to arrive, then he snarled and looked at them, in his wolf form Levi was much bigger than everyone else compared to when he was human. “Rolf came for the Luna. I saw him here. Search for him. Erwin? Lead the search and Hange I need you to stay here with me.”

All of them bowed their wolf heads. “YES ALPHA!”

Levi waited for everyone to run off, then he turned to you and turned into his normal self along with Hange. He cupped the side of your face. “Did he hurt you?” His heart broke as you erupted into uncontrollable sobbing. He held you against him and rocked you. “It’s okay, I’m here sweetheart.” He looked to Hange. “Could you check her over?”

She nodded and did her checks. “She’s good Levi, nothing bad and no damage done.”

Levi kissed your forehead loads and head. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry he got to you. Tch, I should have been here looking after you. I let you down.”

You shook your head. “N-N-No, y-you c-c-came wh-when I sh-shouted l-l-l-like you promised.”

He brushed your tears away. “I did, didn’t I?”

You nodded. “Uh huh. Y-you, l-looked c-cool.”

He smiled and laughed. “Thank you. I hate to say this, but you can’t be alone anymore, okay?”

You nodded. “O-okay.”

He held you against him so your ear was against his chest and you could hear his heart beating, it was a wolf way to sooth a destressed mate. “Hange?”

She nodded. “Yes?”

He sighed. “There something we can do to calm her more?”

She hummed, then gasped. “Lavender should do the trick.”

He picked you up and carried you as Hange followed. “Am…Am I…”

She placed her hand on his shoulder as you’d fallen asleep. “You’re doing amazing Levi, you are.”

He nodded. “Sorry, it’s not very Alpha of me to doubt myself and my work.”

She smiled. “I think it is, because people can relate to you more if you doubt yourself. People look up to you Levi, even though you are the strongest wolf I’ve ever seen and others have seen, you have this heart that people admire and look to. Plus, a mate who is the Luna that people also love and adore. Even better, the two of you are expecting a pup.”

He smiled. “Yeah…thank you.”

“I’m always here for you both. I know you don’t want to hear it, but I really do love both of you.”

Levi growled. “Tch, don’t let anyone hear this, but I too love you, you’re a great friend. Now don’t tell anyone and you’ll never hear me say that again.”

Hange laughed hard. “I know.”

You whined and woke up. “Leviii?”

He smiled down at you. “There she is. What can I do for you?”

You hummed and rubbed your eyes. “I’m hungry.”

“Well then, let’s go to the kitchen and have something.” He looked up to Hange. “You’re coming too.”

Hange grinned. “Yes! More time to Bunbun.”

Levi sighed. “She’s not Bunny anymore.”

“Still a cute bunny to me still.”

Levi sat you on a stool in the kitchen. “I guess so.” He kissed you. “You want a sandwich?”

You nodded. “Meat please.”

He kissed you again. “That our little one demanding it?”

You giggled. “Little.”

Hange sat next to you. “You feeling better?”

You nodded. “I’m trying not to think about what happened, if I do get stressed then it’s not good for mine and Levi’s pup.”

She ruffled your hair. “What a good mummy you are.”

Levi walked over with your sandwich on a plate. “She’s going to be the best.”

You picked up a slice and started devouring it and loved the perfect flavours. “Perfect Levi.”

“Glad you like it.”

Hange sniffed. “Smells so good, can I have a bite?”

Levi snarled at her. “Make your own!” He glanced at you as you looked at Hange. “Don’t you dare give her any, I made that for you.”

You gulped your food down. “Sorry Hange, it’s too good for me to give away.”

Hange walked around the kitchen. “Fine, I’ll make my own.”

You hummed a laugh, then offer your sandwich to Levi. “Bite.”

He bit down and hummed. “It’s good. Why is everything I make you better then when I make it for myself?”

You smiled. “More love in it.” You ate more. “I bit his hand you know, and kicked him in the face.”

He kissed your forehead. “Proud of you. You fought back.”

You nodded. “I didn’t back when he attacked me when I was a teen, but I did this time. I did it Levi, I did it.”

He kissed you and smiled. “I’m so damn proud of you, I really am.”

You blushed. “Really?”

“Really. I love you so much and your momma wolf is now showing.”

You giggled and placed your hand on your tiny bump. “It is, isn’t it? I’m glad. I can’t wait to meet Evan or Kuchel.”

He kissed your forehead. “I can’t either.”


	10. Chapter 10

You felt like you were fit to burst and you just wanted Evan to hurry up and arrive now, mainly because you wanted to hold your pup. Plus, walking around and doing things were complicated. There was also the fact that Rolf and Kiyoshi had been very quiet now, but you knew it was a matter of time before they caused more problems. You smiled at something you made for Levi, then you walked down the halls and stopped a moment at a slight pain. You hummed and rubbed your tummy, then you kept walking to Levi’s office. You tapped on the door and heard the clicked on his tongue, then commanding tone.

Levi was busy organising things for when he was going to have time off to be with you, as well as welcome his pup into the world. He looked up and his angry nature at being disturbed melted when he saw you, your bump big and your cheek flushed. He called your name and dropped the pen you’d bought him. “What can I do for the love of my life?”

You shuffled in and laughed. “Someone’s trying to score points, huh?”

He hummed a laugh. “No, just admiring you.”

You walked over and placed a little blanket on Levi’s desk. “I’ve just finished making it.”

He picked it up and smiled, because you’d put Alpha’s little pup on it. “It’s beautiful, thank you.”

You giggled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“What are you up to today?”

You hummed. “Well, I think I’m going to have a nice long bath just to get rid of the aches and pains.”

He smiled at the blanket in his hands. “Well, I’ll do some work here, then I’ll come to you and help you out. Sound good?”

You nodded. “Perfect.”

He walked over to you and kissed you. “You feeling okay? You look a little flushed.”

You rubbed your tummy. “I’m okay I think.”

“Call me if somethings up, okay?”

You nodded. “I promise.”

“Do you want me to start the bath?”

You shook your head. “Jared started it while I was making the blanket for you.”

“Oh…”

You laughed. “It’s okay, you can do my next one.” You shuffled to the door and opened it. “Right, I’m going to head off and I will see you in a bit.”

He sighed and hugged you from behind. “Miss you already.”

You patted his hands. “I know, miss you too. Now I have to go.”

He kissed your cheek. “I’ll see you soon.”

You waved, then walked back to your room and felt more pains. You groaned a little, then sighed and walked into the room and saw Jared walking out the bathroom. “Thank you Jared. I think I’m going to have some time to myself, that okay?”

He bowed. “Of course, enjoy.”

You waved and walked to the bathroom and stopped as you grabbed the side and rubbed your tummy. “Ooow…ouch.” You sighed and gulped. “It’s nothing, it’s nothing, just normal pains.” You took your things off, then carefully slipped into the bath. You leaned back and sighed, then closed your eyes for a moment and ignored the random pains and pressure. You flinched and gasped when you felt a pop, then a running sensation. You looked down into the bath and began to worry, these pains weren’t just normal ones. Evan was coming, and he was coming right now. You whined a little and had a few options, carefully get out of the bath and get help, or stay in the bath and let things happen. You went to shout for Levi, but pain and pressure shot through you. You grabbed the edge of the bath hard and silently cried out in pain. You gulped and shook. “L-Levi?” You shifted a little. “Levi!”

Levi sat in his office, then his wolf ears appeared and twitched a little, then he heard your cry of his name and you sounded scared and in pain. He flew from his desk, then ran down the hall past confused staff. He stumbled into the bedroom, then the bathroom and feared the worse. He saw you in the bath looking flushed and scared. “What’s wrong?” He saw you go to speak, then you cried a little and winced in pain. He skidded on his knees on the tiles, then grabbed your hand. “Squeeze my hand, squeeze. Breathe, okay? Remember to breathe.”

You nodded and did the breathing techniques, then you relaxed as it went. “L-Levi, what do we do? Do I stay in the bath or do I get out?”

His eyes darted back and forth as he thought. “Bath, we’ll stay here to make it easy on you and then when Evan arrives, I’ll carry you to the bed and get a doctor. I’m not letting people see you naked.”

You laughed and sniffed back tears. “You nightmare.” You looked down. “Wh-when do I push?”

He took his blazer off, then rolled his sleeves up. “Hange said you have to be dilated a certain amount before you can.” He put his hand in the water. “You okay with me checking?”

You shyly nodded. “O-Okay.”

He smiled at you. “I’ve done so many things to you down there, and yet you’re shy about this?”

You blushed. “Sh-shut up!”

He checked and hummed. “Not yet, just hold on a little longer, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You leaned back and hummed as another rush of pain came. “Why did I ignore this?”

He kissed your hand loads. “When did the pain start?”

You blushed. “Middle of the night.”

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I didn’t want to bother you, because you’ve been working so hard.” You swatted your hand, then grabbed Levi and cried in pain as it got worse. “Fuck it hurts.”

Levi kissed your jawline, neck, cheek and temple and began whining like a worried wolf. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry, okay? Be happy.”

He smiled. “I am, we’re having a pup but I just hate seeing you in pain.”

You smiled. “It’s all worth it though.” You cried and shook. “Worth it.” You started panting and whining like a wolf. “Levi?”

He checked. “Just a little longer.”

You rested your head on his shoulder. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. I love you so much.” He checked again. “Okay, you’re ready.”

You gasped and looked at Levi as the panicked seemed in. “I am?”

He nodded. “When you get the feeling and the rush, just push okay?”

You nodded and held Levi, then you felt it. You pushed and howled, you wanted to see Evan but pushing over and over with the pain was so much to take. “Levi.” You cried. “I can’t do it. I can’t. I’m so tired and it hurts too much.”

He kissed you. “You can do this, you can. You are the Luna and you are the strongest wolf I know. You survived Rolf and you bit and kicked him when he came after you. You can do it.”

“Okay.” You panted. “Okay.”

“Ready? Just push.” He reached down into the water. “Push mate, push.” He felt around. “His heads there, come on honey push.” He saw you push and put all your strength into it. He helped you by guiding his son out, then with a few more pushing Evan came right out easily. He lifted Evan up into his arms, then cleaned his nose and mouth and patted him. “Breathe little pup, breathe.” Evan gargled, then whined a little as he moved his arms and legs. His cries for you and Levi were tiny and reserved. Levi smiled brightly and began crying. “He’s perfect.” He handed Evan over to you, then kissed your cheek. “Well done mate, well done.”

You laughed through the tears, then cleaned Evan up a little. “Hi Evan.” You sniffed. “Hi.” You looked to Levi. “He’s beautiful.”

“He is.”

You sobbed a little. “Thank you.”

Levi kissed you and hummed. “Thank you.” He stood up and helped you stand in the bath, then he helped you out and dried you off. “Okay, I’m going to dress you up just sit on the bath for a bit.” Levi moved about the room as you rocked Evan in your arms with a smile on your face. You let Levi dress you a bit, then put on the after-care underwear on you and he even took care on the umbilical cord as Hange had taught him everything as per his request. “You ready? We’re going to the bed now.”

You nodded and let him hold you. “Sorry I’m slow, things hurt.”

He kissed your temple loads. “It’s okay, don’t say sorry for anything. We’ll get you to bed, then Hange will come in and tend to you. We’ll get you some meds and when you’re ready Evan can feed.”

“Okay. I’m in your hands Levi.”

“Hand me the pup and you can get into bed.”

You handed Evan over, then carefully got onto the bed and whined a little. Levi propped pillows behind your back, then wrapped Evan up in a blanket. You smiled at how delicate Levi was being and how he’d gone into dad mode right away. “Levi? Could you get him a little hat?”

He handed over your wrapped-up pup. “I’ll be right back, okay?”

You nodded, then pulled down the blanket a little and smiled at Evan. “My little pup.” You lifted him up, then held him against your body with his head to the side and slowly fell asleep.

Levi walked in with Hange, then hushed her before she screamed at seeing Evan. “Looks like she’s out for the count, both of them are.”

Hange giggled. “Mother and pup. I’m going to have to check her, but I’ll do it sneakily and I’ll need to check Evan out.”

Levi walked over, then peeled your son from you and lay him on the bed and put his hat on. “Okay, he’s all yours but only for a bit.”

She knelt on the floor and giggled. “Alright daddy wolf, don’t worry, alright?” She unwrapped Evan. “Hello Evan, I’m your auntie. I’m just going to take a look at you, then you can go back to your mummy and daddy.” She checked him over, then looked at the cord. “Well done Levi, you cut it perfectly.”

“Thanks.”

She giggled Evan and smiled. “He’s super healthy, she’s done well.” She wrapped Evan up, then handed him to Levi. “Even got that nice baby smell.”

Levi held his son and sniffed. “Mmm, pup.”

Hange giggled, then sat next to you and did her checks. She saw you frown and wake up a little. “Shh beautiful, just checking you over, okay?”

You nodded weakly. “Okay.”

She smiled. “You’ve done really well Luna; Evan is healthy and perfect.”

“Good.”

“Any pains remaining at all?”

You shook your head. “Just tired.”

“Understandable.” She pulled away. “Healthy mummy too Levi.” She patted your leg. “I’ll get you some nice meds to dull the pain down, okay?”

You smiled and nodded. “Thank you.”

“Just sleep and when you wake up, you’ll be all drugged up.”

You closed your eyes. “Thanks.”

Levi rocked Evan in his arms. “Please make her better.”

Hange smiled. “I will, don’t worry. I know how much it hurts a wolf to see their mate in pain.” She got up and sighed. “I will be back with some meds, you just make sure she sleeps, okay?”

Levi nodded and sat on the bed next to you, then smiled as you tapped your head against Levi’s shoulder. He couldn’t have been happier, he had you and his first pup. It was in this moment that he really understood him mum. He never knew why she went ahead with having him, but now holding his pup Evan in his arms he understood, because looking at Evan’s sleeping face he knew he’d kill for him. He looked to you and knew he’d do the same for you, both of you were his world.

You walked around the hall with a wedding planner who was trying to make the wedding too big. You adjusted Evan on your hip as he ate his little fist. You looked down at him, then fake gasped. He stopped eating his fist, then smiled and kicked his chubby legs. The little pup was close to three months now, he’d grown so much and was very active. He was the splitting image of Levi in his baby picture, which made you a very proud mummy. He was just perfect in your eyes, and everyone else’s it seemed as he was the talk of the city. People couldn’t get enough of him, especially your friends, but mostly Levi. Levi loved his son so much, he was always changing him, making him smile, feeding him when you were tired and out for the count.

“Luna!” You looked to the planner. “Pay attention! Weddings are important, especially for an Alpha! No slacking.”

You looked to Evan and whispered. “I’m in trouble.” He giggled.

“Luna, we must get this right and I have to make you presentable for the Alpha, unlike this.”

You smiled. “You know, I’d rather Levi be here to discuss this all, marriage is two people not one.”

“Alpha does not have time for this, or for you. Child rearing is a woman’s job as well as a wedding, you are the Luna, the Queen of this city, do you understand?”

You frowned. “I’m sorry, but I’m not one to throw my title in people’s faces, but I’m pretty sure you shouldn’t be talking to me like this.”

Jared walked over with Evan’s little toy bunny. “The young master forgot his bunny.” He handed it over to Evan and smiled, Jared loved Evan with everything he had and was so good with him. He tickled Evan’s cheek making him giggle. “The Luna is right, at the moment you are showing a disgusting amount of disrespect.” He pulled back from Evan, then gave the woman a cold glare. “Do I have to inform the Alpha of this? He’s rather madly in love with his mate and the smallest amount of harsh tone directed at her, he gets nasty.”

You held back a giggle, then your looked to the double doors as Levi pushed them open and walked in. You smiled. “Levi!”

Levi walked over and pushed back his hair. “Sorry I’m late.” He kissed you. “I had a few things to finish.” He smiled and took Evan from you, then held him up in the air and wiggled him. “There’s my little cute pup!” He hugged him and kissed his face all over. “Daddy missed you and your mummy.”

You lightly touched Levi’s jawline. “Stubble.”

He touched it and hummed. “You’re right, been working so much, I guess. I need more time with my pup.” He growled and looked at you, then stepped closer making you giggle as he went for your neck. “And more time with my mate.” He kissed your skin. “Hello beautiful.”

“Levi, focus.”

He sighed and looked to the wedding planner who seemed terrified. “Tch, what’s wrong? Can’t shit?”

She bowed. “Forgive me!”

Levi frowned. “What?”

Jared cleared his throat. “Nothing to worry about Alpha Levi, she is just a little shocked by you is all, most are.”

Levi sighed and grumbled. “It’s my damn face, isn’t it?”

You hummed a laugh. “I find it a very handsome face, one I love kissing very much.”

“If that’s so, then why don’t you kiss it now brat?”

You leaned up and kissed him. “Cute.” You jumped back and spun away from him. “I think we should do a smaller party, this one you’re planning is too big and me and Levi come from simple beginnings.” You stopped spinning. “You know, I’m thinking we just go to a registry and just do it. Just sign our names and be Mr and Mrs Ackerman.” You gasped as your blushed, then you flapped your arms making Evan giggle and Levi look at you with adoration and love. “I’m going to be Mrs Ackerman!” You hurried over to Levi. “Let’s do this, let’s just go now.”

Levi smiled at you. “I’d love to brat, but I’d really love to see you in a wedding dress. In fact, been kind of dreaming of it.”

You pouted. “Party pooper.”

“I’m not the party pooper here.”

You sighed. “Okay, we’ll have a wedding, but could we skip the whole vow thing and just have a celebration of us signing the register?”

He nodded. “My plan too, but I still get to kiss the bride though.”

You giggled. “Of course handsome.”

Evan reached out for you and mumbled. Levi looked down at his son. “Think the pup wants his mummy.”

You took Evan and danced with him and began singing, you spun around with him as Jared and Levi watched you fondly and the wedding planner didn’t know what to do with herself. She gulped, and sighed as the guilt washed over her, she felt awful for the way she’d spoken to you. She walked up to Levi, then bowed. “Alpha, earlier before you got her I was very disrespectful to your mate and I want to say how sorry I am. I didn’t realise how wonderful she is.”

Levi turned to her. “You should apologise to her. Besides, it’s normal for people to be horrid to her because she is the Luna, people don’t like the power she has over them. Or people love her instantly. All I know is, she hasn’t got a bad bone in her body. She is full of love and care for everyone, she treats people equally and has a lot of love.” He looked to you and smiled. “We don’t require your services anymore; I think we will look to someone else.”

She bowed. “I understand.”

He walked over to you and Evan, then caught you as you spun around. “Hi.”

You smiled. “Hi.”

“Shall we go somewhere nice? Maybe have some lunch?”

You hummed. “It’s cold at the moment though.”

He sighed. “Don’t make me use a coupon.”

You shook your head and laughed. “Well, we can have it in the grand conservatory.”

He nodded. “Jared, could you?”

Jared smiled. “Already planning it Alpha.”

“Thank you.”

Evan got a little fussing in your arms, then cried a tiny bit. You kissed his forehead. “Aww, poor pup.”

Levi tickled Evan’s cheek. “Hungry I think.”

You bounced him up and down as you sang and walked with Evan to cheer him up a little. You walked into the conservatory, then sat on the cushions the servants had set up. You blushed a little. “I umm, need to feed him.”

Levi sat down and kissed your cheek. “Just feed him, don’t be embarrassed.”

You sighed, then fed Evan, he was a happy pup, but you were trying to cover yourself up a little. “He’s really hungry.”

Levi rubbed your back. “Don’t be ashamed, okay? Fuck everyone who judges you for this. You’re feeding a pup, what the fuck are they doing? You gave life.”

You hummed a laugh, then pulled Evan away and handed him to Levi as you covered yourself up. You smiled as Levi patted Evan’s back, then he burped big time. “Oh wow.”

Levi smiled, then lay Evan on his back and held his little tootsies. “He’s doing so well, right?”

You nodded. “Yeah.”

He let go of Evan, then leaned over to you and growled. “Wanna make another?”

You giggled. “Leviiii.”

He kissed you and hummed. “I love you so much.”

You bit your lip. “Love you too.”

“Just one try.”

“No Levi, wait until our son is older and then we can have another pup.”

He cupped your face and kissed you, then he nipped your lip and deepened the kiss as the servants placed food and drink down and waved at Evan as he kicked and giggled. Levi pulled away and hummed. “I think I know what I’m going to write on my coupon next.”

You giggled. “Oh? And what’s that?”

He growled. “One fun and active night with you.”

You nipped his neck. “I’ll give you that anytime you want for free, no coupons needed.”

Levi hummed. “Lucky me.”

You glanced at Evan and saw him pulling at his sock, then it flew off causing his little fist to hit his head. You gasped. “Oops.” You waited for Evan to cry, but he simply frowned. “You funny thing.” You placed your hands on him, then rocked him side to side making him squeal with laughter. “Did you take your sock off your silly pup?” You grabbed his bare foot, then kissed it loads. “I’ll nom on it!”

Levi took his other sock off. “Maybe he’s hot.”

“Maybe, but it was so cute.”

“Very.” He looked up at the glass above to see rain was falling. “Tch, bad weather.”

You shrugged. “That’s okay, we have each other, so that’s perfect for me.”

Levi plated some food, then handed it to you. “I’ve never had family before, but now I have I really love it.”

You hummed as you bit into your cream tea, then you swallowed and leaned over to kiss Levi. “I love it too, I really do. Being a mother and a wife, well, it’s wonderful. So…” You ate more. “How we doing this wedding stuff?”

He sipped his drink. “Leave it to me.”

You narrowed your eyes at him. “What at you planning?”

He hummed. “Nothing too bad, don’t worry. You’ll love it.”

You smiled. “Well, as long as you turn up to the wedding, then I will love it.”

He pushed on his son’s legs for the exercises he was supposed to do. “I’m supposed to be the smooth one.”

You played with his hair as he doted on his son. “You two should have a father a pup day, because he really adores you.”

Levi kissed Evan’s feet, then picked him up and sat him on his lap. “He adores you more, when he sees you, he instantly smiles at you. Watch this.” He held Evan up and he stared at him. Evan reached and patted Levi’s face, then smiled a little and hummed. “Now for you.” He turned Evan to face you, Evan was confused at first, then he gazed at you and bounced in Levi’s hands and clapped his little hands as he smiled. “See, he loves you so much.”

You leaned closer and kissed Evan’s cheek loads. “Well, I have to nurse him and he just imprints that as I’m the giver. It’s normal for pups. However, I know he loves you and he’s fascinated by you because he touches your face and pats it loads. I know that when he walks and crawls, he’ll be following you all the time. Don’t worry Levi, okay? You are his world. I bet if I walked away now, he wouldn’t get upset because he’d have you. Trust me.”

Levi looked down at Evan, then bounced him. “You love me?” Evan giggled and patted Levi’s face. “I love you too.”

You ate and drank as Levi took over looking after Evan. Levi lay back on the floor, then lifted up Evan above his head and wiggled him. You reached over and played with Levi’s hair. “You look like the perfect dad.”

He lay Evan on his chest and rubbed his little back. “I try.” He looked to you. “I think you’re so beautiful.”

You hummed a laugh. “Thank you, handsome.”

He patted the floor. “Lay with me.”

You lay on your side next to Levi and smiled at Evan falling asleep on Levi’s chest. “I wonder who he’ll be when he grows up…”

Levi rubbed Evan’s little back. “I think he’ll be a smart, polite, kind, caring and loving boy.”

You hummed a laugh. “I think he’ll be a great Alpha.”

“I think so too, and with his younger brothers and sisters helping him it’ll be the best ever pack and leadership.”

You snuggled up to Levi allowing him to put his arm around you. You kissed his cheek loads and hummed. “All I know is we can do anything together.”

You sat with Evan on your bed and went through a book with him, he was patting the book and laughing at the voice you were doing. You were looking after Evan and being very loving and doting more than normal, so it was really bad because you were always all over your son. You were spending every waking moment with him, and even nap time, because Levi had to go out of the city and do work elsewhere. So, it was just you, Evan, Jared, Mikasa and Eren holding the fort down. No one was expecting anything to happen, or there to be an attack because Kiyoshi and Rolf had been very quiet. So, you were happily holding your pup in your arms on your bed reading him a silly book. With Easter coming up, you and Levi were planning an Easter hunt for the kids of the city and your wedding right after. Plus, Evan was a perfect chubby five-month-old and loving his life.

You looked up as Jared rushed into the room, then slammed the door. “Jared? Something wrong?”

He locked it, then moved a set of draws in front of it. “Luna, I need you to get into the bathroom.”

You frowned. “What’s going on?”

He locked the double doors to the balcony. “Now Luna.”

You picked up Evan and hurried to the bathroom. “I don’t understand.”

He turned to you and looked panicked. “Please.”

You nodded and ran with Evan. “Come on baby, we’re going to play hide and seek with Jared, won’t that be fun?” You ran into the bathroom, then followed Jared as he pushed you into the waterfall shower, then closed the glass screen door. “Jared?”

He smiled at you. “Don’t worry Luna, everything will be fine. If I cannot fix it, then our beloved Alpha will. Please sit.”

You sat down, then let him put cushions and blankets around you both. “Thank you.”

He smiled and handed you Evan’s blanket. “For the young Alpha.”

You smiled. “Be safe Jared.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I can’t lose you.”

He blushed and bowed his head. “I will be back. Just stay here and do not come out until I allow it, alright?”

You nodded. “Okay.” You watched him close the door, then run off and closed the bathroom door. You looked down at Evan and smiled. “How about mummy sings? You like mummy’s singing, don’t you?”

You started singing softly to him, then you heard banging and shouting in the palace. You sang a little louder as it sounded like wolves attacking each other. You saw Evan was smiling happily at your singing, but inside you were scared about what was going on. You jumped when you heard running and screaming, then you shot back to the corner of the shower and squeezed Evan as someone banged on the bedroom door over and over and Jared shouted at them. You pressed Evan’s face against you as he whined. You listened to shouts, then fighting and breaking of things, then there was nothing. You nibbled your lip and prayed for Jared to come get you.

Footsteps got closer to the bathroom door, then someone tried it but it wouldn’t open, this wasn’t Jared. You didn’t know what to do, you were trapped. You thought of the only thing you could, which was to chat Levi’s name in your head and whisper it out loud in hopes he’d come running across towns and cities to save you and his pup Evan. The bathroom door slammed open, then wood splintered and flew across the room and hit the shower door. Evan cried in your arms, but you hushed him up as quickly as possible. You stared at the door as someone walked closer, then pulled the handle.

“Princess…” Kiyoshi grinned at you as he opened the door wide. “There you are and with a cute little pup.”

You backed into the corner more and held Evan closer. “Don’t you dare touch him. You can do whatever you want to me, but lay a finger on my son and I will kill you.”

He crouched down and hummed a laugh. “You and I both know you’d never hurt a fly.” He tilted his head and smiled. “He’s adorable.”

“Damn butler!” Rolf appeared. “Got his fucking blood all over me.”

Your eyes widened. “Jared?”

Rolf looked to you and grinned. “BABY! I missed you!”

Kiyoshi stopped him from getting closer, but kept his eyes on you. “Is Jared dead?”

“No. Why? Am I supposed to kill him?”

Kiyoshi shook his head. “No, this Jared is important to the princess, so he won’t die. I got that right, didn’t I?”

You welled up and nodded. “Y-Yes.”

“Good, good.” He sighed. “Rolf, as the new acting Alpha, get the servants to clean the Luna’s bedroom up. You’ve almost destroyed it.”

Rolf growled. “Don’t tell me what to do!”

Kiyoshi stood up and glared at Rolf. “Don’t test me dog. I’m the demon who got you out of jail, I can easily put you back.”

“Fine.”

Kiyoshi waited for him to leave, then he turned to you and crouched again. “Sorry for that, wolves can be so…difficult.”

You sniffed. “I’m a wolf.”

“You’re the Luna, it’s different. You’re better than those savages.” He sighed and looked around. “Now this place is high class living, I love it. This is where I’m meant to be living.”

“Why are you here?”

He looked back to you. “I told you I’d get you, didn’t I? You’re mine and I’m not going to let you go.”

“What have you done to Levi.”

He clenched his jaw. “Nothing yet, as he’s out of the city, right? Though I’d love to break him. For now, he’s stuck away from you and if he gets close, well my little clan of people who sold their souls to me for money and power, well I’m forcing them to pay me back by fighting for me and Rolf. You see, a lot of people like Alpha Levi. So, getting a team of rebels together who are against him was…impossible.” He hummed. “Never mind, I have you now.”

“I’m not your type! I have scars on my back from Rolf and I have stretch marks from Evan, I have marks, marks you don’t like.”

He hummed a laugh. “I know! I shouldn’t want you, but I do and it’s crazy! I just love and adore you.” He stood up. “You coming out of there or what? You can’t hide in the shower all day princess, because we have a wedding to organise.”

You stood up slowly still holding Evan to your chest. “Wedding?”

He nodded. “Of course, between you and me. Rolf isn’t too happy about it, which isn’t surprising, but I have said as Alpha now, you can be at his side when he wants you because it is your job as Luna to do so. I’m sure though he wants to mate you, the silly wolf, but I can’t be having someone mate and mark my woman.” He walked into the bathroom and smiled at you. “Well come on out, I don’t bite princess unlike the savage wolves.”

You walked out the shower, then hurried to the door. You squealed as Kiyoshi appeared in front of you. “Where you running off to princess?”

You gulped. “E-Evan’s room. H-He needs changing.”

He hummed and offered to take Evan. “I can do that.”

“No! He…he is a momma’s boy. S-So, he only likes me doing things for him.”

Kiyoshi sighed. “We’ll work that out of him soon…alright, let’s go. You lead the way.”

You walked into the bedroom and saw your staff cleaning the room up. You felt your stomach drop at seeing the blood. In the corner, Jared was sat with his back against the wall and was being tended to by a doctor. He glanced up at you, one of his eyes closed because a claw cut across it. He looked pained, then lowered his head as if he was ashamed. “Jared!” He flinched. “Don’t look away from me, okay? Hold your head up high. I’m proud of you and I thank you for everything. Don’t leave me, okay? I need my best butler to help me.”

He smiled and looked at you. “Yes Luna.”

You hurried over to him, then knelt down. “Remember what you said? If you can’t do it, then our Alpha will. Levi’s coming, I know it. All we have to do is keep asking for him and he’ll come.” You cupped the side of his face, then tapped your forehead against his. “Heal Jared, heal.” People gasped as they saw light emit from you and Jared. You pulled away and smiled. “Proud of you.”

“Thank you…Luna.”

You stood up and walked to the door. “This way Kiyoshi.” You walked to Evan’s door, then stopped. “I need to be alone with my son, before you say, I will not run.” You stepped closer to him. “I never run.”

He smiled. “Good.”

You opened Evan’s door. “Oh and tell Rolf, if he ever touches me like he did when I was lying in the sun, I will break more than his nose next time.”

Kiyoshi laughed. “You and me both princess.”

You went into Evan’s room, then slammed the door and locked it. You rushed over to the changing station and changed him, then you put him in a new outfit and fed him as you sat in the comfy nursing chair. You sighed and patted your son’s back making him burp, then you sat him on your lap. “What do I do Evan? Huh? What’s your mummy to do?” You rocked on the chair and sat back. “Come home Levi, please. I need you, your son needs you, and your people.”

Kiyoshi banged on the door. “Princess, you’ve been in there a while. Come on out.”

You got up and carried Evan to the door, then opened it. “I was feeding him as well.”

He looked to Evan. “Lucky kid.”

“Why do you want me right now? The palace is a mess and you need to make plans, right? I need to tend to my son. Being a mother is a full-time job, I don’t have time to be involved with whatever it is you are doing right now.”

He hummed and smiled. “Then I’ll get you a nanny.”

“I don’t want one. I love being a mother, so don’t take that joy away from me.”

He shook his head. “Women.” He hummed a laugh. “Tell me, how did you do that thing with the butler? I just watched them walk him away and he was alright, just dried blood.” He played with your hair. “You healed him.”

Your eyes widened, then you pulled from his touch. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

He smirked. “Playing dumb won’t work.”

You looked to Evan’s puffy face. “I just didn’t like seeing him hurt and that wish seemed to heal him.”

“Luna’s are interesting. I need to do some research about you.”

You slipped past him and walked down the hall, you needed your staff to see you and their future Alpha was alive and well. “You’ll find nothing, because no one knows.” You went into Levi’s office and turned to Kiyoshi. “This room and Evan’s are off limits to you or Rolf. Do you understand?”

He leaned in the doorway. “I guess.”

“You can have mine and Levi’s room, but I won’t let you have this office and Evan’s room.”

“Well, as long as I get to sleep next to you.”

“No.” You put Evan in his little seat in Levi’s office. “I will marry you if that’s what you want, but the only man who could ever touch me in the way you want to is Levi. I refuse to be with you in the way you want. I will play your little house game, be the smiling bride.”

He clenched his jaw. “That’s not fair.”

You smiled at him. “You’re used to getting everything you ever wanted, but I’ll tell you what Kiyoshi, my body and heart are the only things you desire that you’ll never get.” You shoved him out the doorway. “You may beg and scream for me, but you will never have me. Got it?”

“I’ll make you love me. You’re mine, only mine.”

You grabbed the door. “No, no I’m not. I’m Levi’s. Now leave me and my son alone.” You slammed the door in his face, then turned to Evan as he stared at you. You walked over and sat on the floor in front of Evan. “Mummy’s shaking baby.” You sighed and looked down at your hands. “I wish your daddy was here, he’d know just the right thing to say to make things better.”

Evan hummed. “Eh!”

You looked up at him and smiled. “Oh? You have an idea?”

“Ma, ma, ma, ma, ma!”

You smiled at him as you heart melted at how sweet he was, then he giggled. “I love you so much Evan, I really do.” You gasped, then crawled around to Levi’s desk, then you unlocked the draw. “Daddy has chocolates in here he rewards mummy with.” You pulled out the expensive box. “I’m sure he won’t mind me eating them.” You grabbed a cardigan of Levi’s then held it to your face and breathed in. “Smells perfect.” You looked to Evan. “Want it?”

Evan reached out. “Mmmmm.”

You handed it over. “It’s daddy.”

He pulled it close, then rubbed his face in it and yawned. “Mmm.”

“Sleepy?” You picked him up, then lay him on the sofa with Levi’s cardigan. “Sleep well sweetheart.” You crawled to the door and locked it, then you pushed a bookcase in front of it. “Better.” You sat by the sofa, then tucked into the chocolates. You hummed and smiled at the different flavours, then your felt the trickles down your cheeks. You rubbed your tears away and shoved more chocolate into your mouth until there was nothing left. You sighed and looked at the empty box. You looked to Evan as he fought sleep. “Mummy ate them all, poor daddy.”

“Uhhh.” He rubbed his little eyes and yawned. “Mmm.”

You kissed his face. “I’m right here sweetie, mummy isn’t going anywhere.” You watched his fall asleep, then sighed and said you name. “You have to stay strong for your pup and your people. Tomorrow you must find Eren and Mikasa and create a plan, then check on Jared to see if he is okay.” You lay back on the floor. “Most importantly, don’t fall apart. You’ve got this. Levi’s coming back, he is.” You touched your mark and felt your connection to him, you could feel his conflict and concern, Levi knew what was going on and you were sure Erwin was stopping him from rushing in with claws out ready to kill. A plan needed to be made and all you had to do was keep people strong and look after Evan.


	11. Chapter 11

You sat with Eren and Mikasa with Evan sat on your lap wiggling his toy. You stopped talking to Eren and Mikasa as Evan let go of his toy and it went flying. “Oops.”

Mikasa reached out and grabbed it in the air. “Got it!”

You gasped and looked down at Evan. “Auntie Mikasa is so quick and cool, isn’t she?”

Evan clapped his hands and giggled. Mikasa handed the toy back to Evan. “Keep a hold of it Evan.”

Evan took to and smiled. “Eh.”

You smiled down at Evan, then sighed. “Do you think…do you think I’m doing the right thing?”

Eren clenched his jaw, then looked away. “You’ve done what’s best for your son and us. You stood up to Kiyoshi and sacrificed yourself to save everyone in this palace.” He looked sad. “Such sacrifice.”

Jared walked over to your little group. “Luna?”

You looked up at him and gasped, he was all healed up with just a few marks on his face. It hurt that he had an eye patch on his eye, Rolf had destroyed it and you wanted to try and heal it if you could. “Jared, you…”

He smiled. “I’m fine, much better because of your talent.” He knelt by you and looked up. “Thank you for your sacrifice to all of us. It’s amazing, but Luna please don’t do all this. Don’t marry Kiyoshi, you’re meant to marry Levi.”

You smiled and held his hand. “I have to in order to protect everyone.”

He squeezed your hand, then lowered his head. “Please, don’t do this.”

You placed your hand on his head and hummed as a light appeared around your hand and his head, you were healing him some more. “There, you should be better now.”

He grabbed his eyepatch and pulled it off, then blinked. “You…you saved my eye.”

You smiled. “Yeah, well it was because of me you almost lost it.”

He smiled and touched around his eye. “Thank you.”

You hummed a laugh. “You’re welcome, oh, but the claw mark is still on your face. I’m sorry.”

He shook his head. “Don’t be sorry. Just, don’t marry that man.”

You kissed Evan’s cheek loads and welled up. “I have something to ask of all of you, which is why I gathered you together.” You looked to Mikasa and handed Evan over as he whined. “You’ve had contact with Levi and the others, right? You know where he’s staying in the city to get here.”

Mikasa held Evan close and nodded. “I do.”

“I need you to take Evan to Levi.”

Mikasa’s eyes widened, then looked down at Evan as he played with her top. “Are you sure? Won’t you miss Evan?”

You smiled. “I will, with all my heart, but he can’t be here. It’s only a matter of time before Kiyoshi or Rolf have enough of him, then he will be at risk. I cannot let my son be put at risk. My parents gave their lives for me, so I will do that same for my son.”

Eren held Evan’s little hand. “We’ll take him to Alpha Levi.”

“Thank you.” You sighed and relaxed. “That makes me feel so much better.” You got off your seat, in Levi’s office, then grabbed a bag and gave it to Eren. “This has everything in it for him. I’ve put milk in there and food as we’re starting to put him on food, slowly of course. His favourite blanket is in there, along with his toys and the best outfits for him. I’ve put in nappies and cleaning things, so his bottom is nice and soft.” You welled up and began shaking. “He…he likes singing, so if he gets fussy when you take him, just sing to him.”

Jared walked up to you and held you as you cried. He looked to Mikasa. “Take him now, okay?”

Mikasa nodded. “Don’t worry, we’ll take good care of him and love him with loads. We’ll get him to Levi, I promise.”

You smiled at her. “Thank you.” You cupped Evan’s face, then kissed it loads. “I love you. I love you so much.” You welled up. “Miss you baby.”

Evan reached for you and started crying, this was the first time he properly cried and it was breaking you heart. Eren opened the door, then they both ran out and hurried away as Evan cried more. Jared hugged you as you both heard Evan’s cries as Mikasa and Eren ran for it, then you couldn’t hear him anymore once the front doors were closed. Jared rubbed your back. “It’s okay, you’ll see him again, I promise.”

You nodded. “Thank you.”

He put his arm. “Is there anything you need from me?”

You shook your head. “I need to be alone.” You walked out of Levi’s office. “I’m going to be in Evan’s room if you need me.” You walked down the hall and went into Evan’s room. You went to his bed, then picked up his blanket and inhaled. You went to the nursing chair, then sat in it with the blanket. It hurt when Rolf attacked you long ago, but the hurt of having to give your son away was much worse. You wanted him, you really wanted him in your arms again and to hear his sweet giggle, but for his safety he had to be sent to Levi. You knew Levi needed him too, so seeing him would give your mate a spark.

Kiyoshi opened Evan’s bedroom door, then saw you on the seat. “So, you snuck him out, huh?”

You opened your eyes and stared at Kiyoshi. “I don’t have the energy or strength to fight you right now, I’ve just had to hand my pup away to protect him from Rolf.”

Kiyoshi felt a sting in his heart, he saw your pain and it hurt him a little. Even though he wanted you badly as his, he wanted the whole family thing but Rolf just wanted you. “I’m sorry.”

You welled up. “Are you though? Are you really sorry? Because none of this would have happened if you hadn’t had brought that animal into this palace.” You hugged the blanket. “I lost my pup because of your choices, my little pup.” You pressed your face against the blanket. “My little Evan.”

He looked around the doorway, then he walked into the room. He knew he wasn’t allowed in, but he needed to provide you with some comfort. He knelt in front of you. “I’m sorry.”

You hit him a few times and swatted him away as you felt rage and pain, he was the new face of your troubles and pain. “I hate you!” You cried hard. “I hate you…” He cupped the side of your face and you leaned into the touch. “I really do.”

He smiled. “You don’t. You don’t have a bad bone in your body, it’s almost impossible for you to hate someone.” He pulled you close and held you. “Just know I’m doing this all for you, for your happiness.”

You shoved him off you and stood up. “My happiness!? What the fuck do you know about my happiness!? You know nothing about me!” He crawled back from you as you snarled, your white ears appeared, your golden wolf eyes, your canines, white tail and your hair became pure white. “The only man who ever truly loved me is out there in the city desperate to get to me. Levi is the true Alpha, not Rolf!”

Kiyoshi crawled away from you, he was turned on and scared at the same time. He said your name. “Please.”

You dropped to all fours and became your Luna wolf, but you seemed bigger than normal, like you were stronger and fuelled by your anger. You could tell you were scary, because Kiyoshi’s eyes were wide. “Don’t you dare beg me for anything.” You snapped in front of him making him jump. “I am the Luna wolf!”

His eyes searched your face. “You’re so beautiful.” He reached for you, but you snarled and bit his hand hard. He yanked his hand away when he freed it, then saw the blood dripping and thought the blood on your teeth was just perfect. “Amazing.”

“Back. Off. I’ve told you I will marry you, but as I’ve told you before, you will not touch me!”

He nodded. “Y-Yes, I’ll do anything you say.” He was in awe of you, he was going to worship you now he’d seen your wolf form. “Anything.”

You spat out the blood, then turned into yourself, but your ears and tail wouldn’t go because you were still angry. “Then get the hell out of my face, because I can’t bare to look at you right now.”

He got up. “Yes.” You both looked down the hall as Rolf ran closer. “Rolf, you shouldn’t be here.”

He skidded to a stop. “I felt it, you shifted into Luna!” He looked over your ears, tail, eyes and teeth. “Just a vision, it was everything I dreamed of and more.”

You growled. “Don’t touch me.”

His smile went, then he snarled and pounced onto you and slammed you against the wall by your throat. “Don’t talk to me like that. I am the Alpha now, do you understand? You serve me.” He squeezed hard. “Understand!?”

Kiyoshi grabbed the back of Rolf’s hair and pulled back. “Let her go Rolf, now. I own you, remember? So, what I say you must do.”

Rolf snarled. “She’s my woman.”

“We made a deal on this Rolf, let her go.”

Rolf clawed at Kiyoshi cutting his cheek open, then he yanked you to yours and Levi’s room. He locked the door, then threw you onto the floor causing you to scream. He snarled at you and pounced. You turned your back to him and crawled, it was like your nightmare all over again. He grabbed the back of your dress, then ripped it open making you cry. He pushed his hands up your back. “There’s my mark. He leaned down and bit your shoulder blade hard.”

Kiyoshi ripped the doors off, his eyes were read, wings out in full. “ROLF!” He grabbed the back of Rolf’s shirt, then threw him out the room to smash through the wall. “We had a deal Rolf! If you break my deal, I will rip that pathetic soul out of you.” He looked to you then knelt down, if it weren’t for being a possessive mad demon, you would have thought he looked like a beautiful angel of sorts. “He bit you.”

You sat up on your thigh and held your ripped dress up to your chest. “He’ll never change. Why did you free him? Why?”

“I needed a wolf to help control this city, because the wolves rain over this world and lead it. I couldn’t come here without one, so I chose the only tough one I knew who wanted you.”

Your shoulders slumped. “Why won’t you both get it? I don’t want either of you, I want Levi and only Levi. I want my pup Evan back and I want more pups with him. I let everyone walk all over me, I do and I’m done.” You shook and cried. “Why can’t you see what you’re both doing? For a person who claims to love me, you’ve done nothing but hurt me.”

Kiyoshi stared at you for a moment, a tiny little bit of him felt for you, that he was doing something wrong. He frowned, then shook his head. “Our wedding is tomorrow; you should get some rest in Evan’s room. It’s a big day.”

You watched him leave, then grab Rolf and drag him away. You lowered your head and welled up, then you rubbed your tears. You got up onto shaky legs, then walked to Evan’s room. You dropped to your knees and felt your energy leave you. You couldn’t believe you went from a strong confident and defiant wolf, to a weak and shaking mess in just a flash. You lay on the floor and just felt like you were done with everything. You reached up and touched your mark. “Levi. Levi, please. Levi.”

You stared at yourself in the mirror, you hated the wedding dress you were in. You looked like a walking meringue and your corset was so tight, that your already large chest looked like it was going to fall out. Your hair was up with too many flowers in and the veil was very long at the back. You sighed as they did your makeup, it was too much for your liking, but you knew it was to Kiyoshi’s. They finally put on a diamond necklace on you, it was heavy. You lightly touched it, then sighed. You had imagined that you and Levi would have a simple wedding. You’d have a nice light and sweet dress, Levi in a suit, Evan in a cute little suit and just have the pack in the palace garden as you shared drinks and signed the papers to be married.

Jared walked in and handed you flowers that were massive in your hands. “I wish this was a happier day.”

You smiled at Jared, then you leaned closer and kissed his cheek. “Levi will come, I know it.”

He nodded and smiled. “Yes.”

You kicked inside your dress, then sighed. “Alright, let’s get this shit show going.”

“I’m with you every step of the way.”

You smiled at him, then walked with him down the hall and steps to the bottom floor. Jared led the way, then stopped by the double doors. You gulped and sighed. “Levi Ackerman you better show up and crash this wedding.” You nodded to Jared and saw how empty the hall was, the only people there was a chained-up Rolf, the palace servants looking sad and Kiyoshi’s people he’d made deals to own. At the end was Kiyoshi in the finest and most expensive suit you’d ever seen. “Not surprised he’s wearing something like that.”

Jared shook his head. “Levi looks far cleaner, even with all his tattoos. He would present himself better and would look like a dream.”

You giggled. “He would, wouldn’t he?” You sighed, then started your walk to Kiyoshi. “If Levi doesn’t turn up, I will shave him when I see him next. Your Alpha will be a bold wolf.”

Jared laughed. “I will inform him if I see him before you.”

You smiled. “Thank you.” You handed your flowers to him. “When I marry Levi, I want you to give me away.”

He welled up and bowed. “I’d be honoured.”

You smiled and kissed his cheek, then you walked up to Kiyoshi. “I want you to know Ki, I will never love you like I love Levi, ever.”

Kiyoshi clenched his jaw. “Give it time.”

You glared at Kiyoshi as the guy conducting this droned on. “No time will ever make me love you.”

He looked you in the eyes. “Everyone loves me and in time you will love me.”

“You’re insane. You’re worse than Rolf.”

He snarled at you. “How dare you? I am nothing like him! I’m better than him!”

You smirked. “You’re nothing.”

He grabbed the back of your head and yanked you close. “Don’t you dare speak to me like that.” He heard the man stop conducting the marriage. “Don’t stop! Keep going!” He pulled you closer making you wince. “I always get what I want, I always win, I always get the girl. You may say these things, but I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not lying Kiyoshi. You don’t see it because you’re blinded by yourself, but you aren’t as perfect and wonderful as you think you are. You aren’t loved by everyone, in fact, the reason you have so many followers is because they’re so scared of you, they have no choice, that or they want your fame and money.” You smiled. “You’re just a joke.”

Kiyoshi’s eyes widened, then he back handed you across the face sending you to the floor. “How dare you!”

You laughed and touched your cheek. “You can’t handle it, can you?”

“What!?”

You smiled. “The truth.”

“KIYOSHIII!” You looked over to the door and smiled, there standing was Levi with a snarl. “Give me back my mate!”

You got up. “Levi!”

Kiyoshi grabbed you and yanked you against him, then he held his other hand out. “I won’t let you win Levi, I can’t.” He smirked. “So I’ll use my dog to stop you.” He clicked his fingers causing Rolf’s chains to drop. “Rolf? You kill Levi Ackerman, then you’ll become Alpha and I’ll even let you fuck my wife for a whole night.”

Rolf growled. “Yes Kiyoshi.”

Kiyoshi picked you up, then carried you out as you kicked and screamed. “Stop it!”

You hit his back loads. “Let me go! Let me go!” You inhaled. “LEVIIIII!” You inhaled again. “LEVIIII!”

Kiyoshi yanked you off his back, then ripped your dress and tied the fabric around your mouth. You kicked and hummed. “Shut up, shut up, shut up! He’ll find us!” He tied it hard, then threw you over his shoulder again and ran outside. He burst his wings out, so you knew he was going to fly off. You grabbed his wing, then bit down hard on it as he flew up. He screamed in pain. “STOP IT!” He came crashing down and dropped you. “Fuck!”

You got up and ran, you stumbled a little and ripped your wedding dress up as much as you could. You freed your legs and the front, then ran towards the lake. You heard Kiyoshi scream your name, you looked back at him as he stumbled up, then he raced after you. You turned into your wolf, then ran faster than him. You smiled a little believing you had the upper hand, but as you looked back Kiyoshi had managed to fly after you and catch up. He cried out, then tackled you into the lake. You burst out of the water back as the real you, you kicked and struggled in the water as your dress was weighing you down. You swam to the shore, then crawled. You pulled the gag off and breathed. You screamed as your ankle was grabbed then you were yanked back through the mud.

You rolled onto your back. “Get. OFF!” You kicked him hard in the face a few times and sent him back into the lake. You panted and got up and stumbled weakly. “Levi…Levi hurry.” You fell to the floor and felt tired. “Levi.” You heard running getting closer, you lifted your head and saw Levi as his wolf form running closer snarling with blood on his face, teeth and fur. “Levi.” He launched at Kiyoshi. You turned away and wouldn’t look, the snarling and cries gave you enough information to know that Levi was ripping Kiyoshi apart. You heard everything stop, then footsteps getting closer to you. You clenched up tightly. “D-Don’t.”

Levi said your name, then knelt and gently placed his hand on your back. “Promise me you won’t look to the lake, okay?”

“O-Okay.” You lifted your head and looked at Levi, you saw blood on him, but it wasn’t his. You welled up, then threw yourself at him. “Levi!” He hugged you back as you cried. “I knew you’d come for me I knew it.”

He kissed your cheek loads. “I’ll always come for you, always.”

You tapped your forehead against his. “I missed you.”

He smiled. “I missed you too.” He kissed you and hummed. “I’ve heard you worked really hard to protect everyone.”

You nodded. “Of course. A Luna must protect her people.”

He growled. “What a good wolf you are.”

You gasped. “Evan! Is he okay?”

He nodded. “He’s fine and safe, I promise. Little guy was a mess, he cried loads and wouldn’t smile when Mikasa brought him to me. I felt sorry for her and Eren, because they tried to cheer him up. When he saw me, he stopped crying and wanted me to hold him all the time.”

“My poor pup. Well, I’m glad being with his daddy made him better.”

He cupped your face and rubbed your cheek with his thumb. “We’re going to the hotel we were staying at as our base.” He scooped you up, then adjusted you. “We’ll stay there until everything is cleaned up here.”

You nodded. “Okay.” You nibbled your lip, then glanced over to the lake and saw the water was red and a crumbled body of Kiyoshi lay on the shoreline, his wings were ripped and broken. Levi adjusted you. “He’s still alive.” You blushed and looked to Levi; he gave you a side glance. “You were naughty then, you promised you wouldn’t look.”

You hugged him. “I love you.”

“That won’t save you brat. I will have to punish you.”

You gasped and shivered. “Promise?”

He growled. “Calm down you hungry wolf.”

You giggled and snuggled against his neck. “I just missed you so much.”

He hummed and carried you through the palace and out the front, he turned to Erwin who had a cut on his arm and someone else’s blood on him. “I’m taking her to the hotel to see Evan.”

Erwin smiled. “Good and we’ll hold down the fort and clean up here.”

You lifted your head. “Jared! Is he okay?”

“Yes, he’s fine.”

You sighed. “Thank goodness, I can’t bare seeing him hurt again.”

Levi looked down at you. “Tell me about what happened.”

You nodded. “Car first, I want to get away from the palace.”

Levi got in, then sat you on his lap. He played with your hair and listened to you as you told him what happened on the fateful day, as well as what happened after. “Tch, they fucking touched you like that! How dare they! I should have hurt them both face worse.”

You cupped his face and smiled. “Levi, all that matters is we’re back together again. I love you, I really love you. Just kiss me and let’s move on, okay?”

He kissed you, then nipped your lip and deepened the kiss. “Tch, you know I hate dirt, but you make it look so fucking good.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

“You do need a shower though.”

“So do you.”

He hummed. “I know.” He opened the car door, then carried you out to the car to the hotel. He stood in the lift and went to the top floor. “Shower first, okay?”

You nodded. “Okay.”

He took you into the shower, turned it on and helped you out of your things as he got out of his things as well. He pulled you into the shower, then scrubbed you clean and allowed you to do the same to him. He cupped your face after and kissed you. “I really want to explore your body, but you want to see Evan.”

You smiled. “Yes.”

He guided you out, dried you off, then wrapped you up in a dressing gown and did the same for himself. He sighed. “Wait on the sofa and I’ll be back, alright?”

You nodded and sighed. You looked at your hands, then you reached up and touched your cheek and felt how sore it was. You hummed, and looked to the door and heard Kenny’s voice. “Kenny?”

Kenny grinned as you and held a little bundle in his arms, when Levi moved, you saw it was Evan. Kenny laughed. “Don’t worry, your son ain’t a criminal yet, but a few more days of babysitting and I might turn him.”

You welled up and walked closer. “Was he a good boy.”

“He was the best. Sorry, I managed to get him to sleep, he likes my stories.”

You sniffed and hummed a laugh. “Bless him.”

He ruffled Evan’s hair. “Hey kid, your mummy’s here.”

Evan woke up and yawned. He rubbed his little eyes, then looked over to you. He welled up and reached out to you. “Ma, ma, ma, ma!”

You took him from Kenny and held him close. You squeezed him and cried. “Oh my pup!” You inhaled his scent and felt calm. “I missed you.” You giggled as Evan clung to you. “Aww, you missed me too?”

Kenny rubbed the back of his neck. “Damn Levi, your girl is too much.”

Levi hummed. “She’s perfect.”

You walked over to Kenny. “Thank you, for looking after my pup and helping Levi. I know you two used to butt heads, but it means a lot to me.” You leaned up and kissed his cheek. “Love you uncle Kenny.”

Kenny blushed hard, then rubbed his face. “Damn it…ah, love you too beautiful.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve got to head out.”

“Kenny?”

He looked to you. “Yeah?”

You smiled. “Please come visit us loads, Evan seems very fond of you.”

He tipped his hat. “Sure.”

You waved to him. “Wave bye-bye Evan.” You giggled as Evan waved bye. “Good boy.” You turned and walked with him to the bedroom. “Mummy needs pup cuddles; can you give me that?” You smiled as he giggled. You lay on the bed with your head and shoulders propped up. You lay Evan on your chest and tummy, then just smiled at him.

Levi walked in, then leaned in the doorway. “Beautiful.”

You smiled and patted Evan’s bum. “He is, isn’t he?”

Levi walked over and sat on the bed. “I meant the two of you together.”

You looked to Levi. “Lie with us for a bit?”

He got on next to you, then put his arm around you and held Evan’s little hand. “I’m glad I got you back. I wanted to get you sooner, but Erwin told me to wait and see what you do. I’m glad he did, because you safely got Evan to me and the others meaning the only risk was you. You can fight back, but Evan can’t. Thank you.”

You smiled and kissed Levi. “It hurt to hand Evan over and it hurt him to leave me, he cried hard, really hard for the first time.”

“Well, I made Rolf and Kiyoshi pay for it.”

You smiled. “Thank you.”

He picked up Evan’s floppy body. “I’ll put him in his little bed and I’ll be back.”

You smiled and got out of bed and pulled on one of Levi’s shirts, then you ruffled your hair and looked at yourself in the mirror. “Hmm.”

Levi walked up behind you and slid his hands over your hips, then kissed your bonding mark. “You look perfect.”

You giggled. “Thank you.”

He growled at you as he explored your body. “You feel so good.” He sniffed. “And smell good too.”

You turned around and linked your arms around his neck. “Levi?”

“Mmm?”

You kissed him and smiled. “How about we break in the hotel bed, I need you.”

He growled and picked you up and threw you onto the bed making you giggle. “Yes Luna.” He pounced onto you. “I’ll remind you all night who your mate is.” Before you could speak, his lips were on yours in a passionate kiss. He lay you down and gave you a long and lustful kiss that took your breath away, your mind was blank, you felt nothing but love and adoring feelings from Levi. He nipped your jawline, kissed your cheek and bit your neck where his mark was then he licked a line up to your ear. “I love you mate.” He sat back and looked your body all over, he bit his lip and hummed. “What to do, what to do…I’m spoilt for choice…to have you back and now being allowed to have you.”

You smiled and put your foot on his shoulder, you pushed him a little. “Anything you want mate, I’m all yours.”

He pushed closer, your foot slipped causing your leg to go over his shoulder, he kissed your leg as it went slowly more and more over his shoulder. “You captivated me, so perfectly. You looked so good, but the way you stepped up to be the Luna wolf and protect everyone was so sexy. All of you, every inch of you is amazing.” He bit your thigh making you yelp. You leaned back, arched your back and moaned as he massaged your leg very close to your heat. He unbuttoned his shirt on you to make you bare to the world, then he kissed up your body to your boobs.

He nipped at your skin, then his lips traced the lines of where your bra would have been. He wrapped his arms around you, then pressed his face into your boobs making you giggle. “Levi, sweetie, honey?”

“Just for a moment, so I can really know you are here with me. I could have lost you and those animals touched you.”

You smiled and played with his hair. “You’re so sweet.”

He looked up at you and smiled, then he dragged his body up yours and kissed you. “Love you mate.”

“Love you too mate.”

He kissed you and hummed, then he slid down. “So soft.” He stared at your boobs, then he leaned down and began massaging and kissed your breasts. “Just so soft.” He looked up at you. “Keep playing with my hair and wolf ears, I like it when you do.” You giggled and began doing as he said, he moaned as he continued his actions making you hum in delight.

He dragged his hands down your body, then held your waist, lifted you up and moved you up the bed more. You gasped at how strong Levi was, it always surprised you. Your head gently rested on the pillow, you smiled at Levi and reached up to cup his face. “So handsome.”

He smiled and turned his head to kiss your hand. “I’m going to eat you.”

You blushed. “Please do.”

He slipped down the bed quickly, and kissed as he went, he wanted to savour this moment with you. He kissed down your thigh, he nipped and sucked a fresh mark there. He lay on his stomach, wrapped his arms around your thighs and placed his hands on his stomach. He licked up your heat, you jumped and gasped as you felt the heat in your body increase. You dug your fingers in his hair again, you pulled as he licked your heat over and over then took your bud into his mouth.

Levi growled as you tugged on his hair, the vibrations made you hum in delight. He traced patterns and shapes, everything you loved. He moved one of his hands and massaged your thigh, his other hand moved to your bud. He licked down to your heat, he licked then pushed his tongue in deep. His thumb rubbed your bud, you closed your eyes and panted. Your body was sensitive, from missing Levi, plus seeing him save you like a big Alpha wolf he was, it was a turn on. Plus, Levi always made you feel good, and you always wanted him to touch you.

He squeezed you more, his tongue pushing inside you in all the right places. You closed your eyes tighter and moaned more, you pulled Levi’s hair more making he growl again. You rocked your hips to his movements; you chased the feeling and sensation of your body just wanting to snap. Levi felt your body clench him; he knew what you needed and he wanted it too, he pushed you over the edge so he could hear you cry out his name. You felt the burn and the buzz rushed over you, you panted and moaned as you felt the pleasure turn into a sweet tingle.

Levi kissed up your body then nipped your mark on your neck “So sweet, you always taste so good.”

You blushed and covered your face with your hands. “Levi, don’t say stuff like that.”

“We’ve been together for so long; we’re mates and we’ve had a son and yet you’re still shy?”

“Yes.”

He pulled your hands away and kissed your cheek. “So cute.” He kissed the end of your nose. “I’m going to love you none stop tonight.” He reached over to his side table, pulled out protection then looked at you. He hummed and tapped the wrapper on his lip as he thought.

You smiled. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m just thinking about what to do first with you.”

You sat up and tangled your fingers in his hair, you kissed along his jaw then kissed him. “Everything would be good, you’re always good. Now get that dressing gown off and I’ll take the lead and then when you’ve decided what you want to do you can take over. Okay?”

He kissed you and hummed. “Prefect.” He did as you ask then sat on the bed, you straddled him and kissed his forehead. “Mmm, I think I like this.”

You bopped his nose. “You always do, because it’s boobs near your face. “

“Yeah, but I also get to hold you and kiss you loads and I don’t worry about squishing you.”

You moved a little closer, then kissed his forehead loads as you lowered yourself down on his length. You both moaned together, you wrapped your arms around him and hummed as you adjusted to his size. You smiled at Levi and kissed him, you rocked your hips very slowly and felt his length press again the button inside you. You cupped his face and panted. “You mmm, don’t squish me Alpha.” You kissed his jaw to his ear. “I love feeling you on top of me, feeling that muscle move, all that beautiful muscle that makes your body. All your scars, your tattoos and that Alpha wolf power. You’re amazing and beautiful.” You ran your hands over his neck and shoulders, his skin was so soft and smooth. “My Alpha.”

He hummed and squeezed your hips. “My Luna.”

“Mine.” So gripped his shoulders and moved up and down slowly. “All mine.” You kissed his face all over, Levi closed his eyes with a little smile and hummed. Levi was so happy, so god damn happy, you felt amazing and the doting and loving kisses just made him feel even better. He was madly in love, the crazy kind where he would do anything for you, hell he almost killed bot Rolf and Kiyoshi today for you, but he knew you wouldn’t be happy if he did because you weren’t one for death. You’d lost your parents to murder, you didn’t want an eye for an eye, you wanted to set and example that revenge was never the answer. You were so kind, so smart, so funny, so beautiful and cute. He still to this day couldn’t get over how you could be so cute, sexy and beautiful all in one and that you were his mate.

He growled at you, then nipped your bonding mark hard. He gripped your waist, then bucked up into you roughly. You held Levi against your neck, your fingers tangled in his beautiful soft raven hair. You rocked with Levi; you were chasing the pleasure with him. Your body was shaking, you were on fire, your whole body was screaming in delight. You squeezed Levi in delight as he nipped a little harder, he licked the wound then whispered in your ear beautiful things. You shivered at his deep voice, he just knew exactly what to say to you, to make you feel like you could break with pure euphoria any second.

You moaned for him, he pulled from your neck then kissed you. You whined and mewled as he kissed you passionately. He twisted both of you around, then lay you on the bed as he kissed you. He knelt up and held your hips, he panted for a moment and looked over your body. He ran his hands up and down your thighs, he squeezed your skin, then he held your hips and lifted them slightly. He smiled at you, then he rocked into your heat slowly to see the change in your expression. You held the covers lightly, you hummed at the perfect feeling of Levi hitting the spot within you softly. You panted and bit your lip with a smile, the man was a genius in bed. That or he’d learnt everything he could about your body, you were sure that being your mate helped as well.

You rocked your hips with Levi, you pulled at the covers and whined a little at him. Levi growled at you and felt his hunger build up, he just wanted you to be moaning his name so loudly. Levi was super possessive of you, which was a turn on bit a little deadly because he was the Alpha wolf. You loved that about Levi, in fact you found it a little funny and cute when his first reaction to stuff was usually killing, hurting or bad mouthing someone. He was just one big bad wolf and you were like a harmless little bunny. He was adorable, but so strong. The man was a dream, you couldn’t believe you were going to be marrying him soon. It was amazing to think you’d be Mrs Ackerman; it was everything you ever wanted and more. The fact he gave you a beautiful bouncy pup Evan was a blessing.

He squeezed your hips tighter, than he increased his actions. You arched your back at the speed, he was hitting the right spot over and over causing you to be overwhelmed. You cried out as you felt a pop, a rush of bliss and warmth spread through you. You closed your eyes tightly, you moaned and whimpered as your sensitive body registered what Levi was doing to you still. You reached out and grabbed Levi’s arms, you wanted to pull away from him but, you wanted him to keep going so badly. You dug your nails into his skin a little, you swore a little as Levi growled at you.

Levi let your hips go, he yanked your legs to wrap around him then he leaned one his forearms either side of your head. You tangled your fingers in his hair, you pulled him closer and kissed him. He nipped your lip and deepened the kiss as he turned things more passionate, more loving. He rocked his hips, his body rubbing so beautifully into you and against you. You hummed and moaned into the kiss as his body rubbed against your bud. You squeezed your toes tightly, then you tugged on his hair making him growl at you and buck a little hard. You cried a little into the kiss at the shock amount of pleasure increase.

He kissed along your cheek, your jaw and then your neck. He panted and moaned your name in your ear. You gripped at his back, you rocked to his movements and whimpered and moaned to him. You turned your head and kissed his cheek and ear, anything your lips could touch so he could feel just how much you loved him. You dragged your fingers over his back, you loved how his muscles moved under your fingers. “Levi.” He turned his head and kissed you, you hummed as squeezed him. You smiled as he kissed your cheek loads. “You feel so good.” Levi gripped the sheets by your head tighter, then he increased his speed. You grabbed his bum with one hand, you squeezed a little and bit your lip. “So, fucking good, god Alpha!”

He tapped his forehead against yours, you cupped your hands on the back of his head. You both panted and moaned together, both your actions failing as you were so close. Levi moved his arms, his fingers tangled in your hair. “I…mmm…love you.”

You gulped as you felt you were just on the cusp. “I…love…you, fuck…Levi.” He used all the stamina he had, he rocked into you hard and fast. You squeezed Levi, gripped his back then felt your rush. You moaned as your body spasmed around him, the warmth tingle that rushed through you was pure blissful euphoria. He moved as much as he could to ride out your pleasure, but he was so pent up in having you and seeing you after being away for days, plus the wedding coming so soon and he’d just ripped people apart for hurting you that he couldn’t last any longer. He kissed you hard as he felt his release, he moaned against your lips as he slowed down.

Levi pulled out, then he lay with his head on your chest and pawed at your breasts. “My mate, mine.”

You giggled and played with his hair. “You’re mine too.”

He looked up at you. “Are you tired?”

You shook your head. “No, why?”

He kissed your roughly. “Because I did say I’d go all night, can you keep up?”

You grinned. “Yes Alpha, I’m yours.”

Jared walked down the hall and moved to the side as kids ran past, he smiled at how nice it was to have children running around again. He kept walking and made his way to yours and Levi’s room. He lightly knocked, then opened the door to see you on the bed with your shirt pushed up and your under boobs showing. Alpha Levi was on top of you without a shirt on, one arm around your back lifting you from the bed a little. Jared could see you and Levi had been play fighting a little, you were saying for him to stop fooling around, but you kind of enjoyed this feeling up sessions.

Jared cleared his throat. “Alpha Levi, could you please put your tongue back in your mouth and put down the Luna for a moment.”

Levi growled. “Give me and hour.”

You grabbed a pillow and smacked Levi. “Drop me idiot!”

Levi dropped you. “Mean.”

You pulled your shirt down and blushed. “Sorry Jared.”

Jared hummed a laugh. “Not at all, it’s nice to see you two so passionate still.”

Levi ruffled his hair. “What’s wrong?”

Jared bowed. “Sorry to disturb you both, but the children are waiting for the Alpha and Luna, Mr and Mrs Ackerman to start the Easter egg party for the kids.”

You jumped off the bed and ran into the closet. “I need a nice dress.” You threw things about, then came out in a cute dress. “Right, I’ll get the troublesome two. Levi get dressed.” You hurried out. “Jared? Could you help me?”

He smiled. “Yes, of course.” He walked with you to the kid’s room.

You peaked and smiled as Kuchel was stood up in her cot and Evan was talking to her. You giggled. “Evan?”

He gasped and looked over. “MUMMY!”

You threw the door opened and ran over and picked up your son, then spun him around. He was a perfect little three year old. You kissed his cheek loads. “You been good for mummy?”

He nodded. “Yes.”

“Good boy.” You put him down and walked over to your one year old girl. “Hello Kuchel.” She squealed and giggled. You picked her up. “Wow, someone’s getting big.” You put her on your hip. “You’re growing up too fast, both of you.”

Evan held your dress and walked with you to the changing station. “I’ll stop mummy.”

You lay Kuchel down. “Mummy’s joking sweetie, but as long as you love me and your daddy even when you’re our age, I’ll be happy.” You dressed Kuchel up and smiled. “I just love you and your sister so much you both mean a lot to me.” You sat Kuchel in her seat, then held Evan’s hand. “Let’s get you changed.”

He hummed and nibbled his lip. “Mummy?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ll always love mummy and daddy and Kuchel.”

You chose a nice outfit. “Good.” You knelt and helped him change. “You’ll look after Kuchel, right?”

He nodded. “Uh huh.” He threw his arms out. “I umm, I’ll be a big Alpha like daddy!”

You giggled and kissed his cheek loads making you giggle. “You’ll be the best.” You stood up. “All done! You look very handsome. You ready to meet the Easter bunny?”

He nodded. “Yes!”

You walked out and helped Kuchel to her feet. “Evan, hold your sister’s hand.”

Evan ran over, then held Kuchel’s hand. “Got her!”

You smiled. “Perfect.”

Jared smiled. “Keep a tight hold of your sister, okay?”

Evan nodded. “Yes!”

Jared held the door open. “Let’s get your father first, then we’ll go find that sneaky Easter bunny.”

You smiled as your kids hurried out. “Bless.”

Levi walked out his room and adjusted his outfit, he wasn’t too pleased his fun session with you was interrupted. He sighed, then heard the best sound, his pups running over shouting daddy. He knelt down and opened his arms. “My pups.” He hugged them both tightly as they giggled. He kissed both of them loads. “I love you both. You looking forward to finding some eggs?”

Kuchel giggled. “Yes.”

Levi smiled. “You Evan?”

Evan nodded. “Uh huh! Mummy said that umm…that I can be like daddy!”

Levi tickled his cheek. “Don’t be like me pup, be better. The key is, just love, okay?”

He nodded. “Yes daddy.”

Levi got up. “Alright, let’s go have some Easter fun.” He watched his son hold his daughter’s hand, then hurry down the hall. He smiled and looked to Jared. “Thank you for today, this Easter event is better than the others.”

Jared hummed a laugh as you chased the kids. “Well Alpha, your son will probably remember this one, so I wanted to make sure it was the best.”

Levi nodded and walked with him. “It means a lot and it still means a lot what you did for my wife, protected her when they attacked.”

Jared smiled sadly. “I could have done better.”

“You did enough.” He put his hand on his shoulder. “Thank you.” He let Jared go, then walked over to his kids. “Alright! Let’s help you down the stairs.” He got a pup under each arm making them giggle. “Let’s go!”

You hummed a laugh, then looked to Jared when you saw he was crying a little. You hugged him arm. “You okay?”

He nodded. “Yes, it’s just…Alpha Levi was rather kind to me and it meant a lot. I know he is not a man of many words, so the limited ones he gave me were perfect.”

You walked with him down the steps as Levi acted like a kid with his kids, then ran off outside with them still under his arms. “He’s a strange wolf, I have to agree, but I like that he doesn’t say much, because when he does it’s that much more meaningful.”

He hummed. “You’re right.”

You walked out the doors to the garden and saw kids running around and playing with Levi. You smiled with pride, then felt a flutter in you. You cleared your throat and gulped. “Not good.”

Jared smiled at you. “A heat?”

You sighed. “I hope not.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if you had one, seeing your mate with a pack of pups, it’s appealing.”

You nodded, then saw Kate and Felix with their daughter Bella and son Gerard. “Just going to see my friends, please have some fun Jared.” You ran over to Kate, then tackled her with a hug. “KATE!”

She laughed and hugged you back. “Hey Bunny.”

You let her go and smiled. “I love that you still call me that.”

“Well, we’ll always be Bunny and Kitty.”

You nodded. “You’re right.” You sniffed the air, then looked down at her belly. “Pup?”

She blushed. “Shhhhh.”

You giggled. “Felix you dirty boy.”

Felix winked at you. “You know me, now I know we’re all safe, I’m going to have a big family with the woman of my dreams.”

Kate shoved him. “Flirt!”

He laughed. “Always.”

“We’re excited and the kids are too.”

You smiled at Bella and Gerard joining in with the fun. “They’re perfect kids.”

Felix laughed. “Coming from the woman who has perfection children. You and Levi having more?”

You nodded. “Levi wants a whole pack, but I said four for now.”

“Fours a good number.”

You hummed and watched Levi with the pups. “I thought that, but just look at him.”

Kate hugged you from behind. “Such a good daddy wolf.”

“Don’t! I know what you’re doing.” You bumped your bum into her. “Before you mess with me more, I’m going to stop my husband and calm him down. See you later. Oh! We still on for our afternoon tea Kitty?”

She winked. “Yes Bunny.”

You waved and walked over to Levi and grabbed him. “Can I borrow you?”

Levi nodded. “Sure. Evan? Look after your sister and stay near uncle Erwin. Okay?”

Evan nodded and held Kuchel’s hand tighter. “Yes daddy!”

Levi walked with you to a little private space. “What’s wrong brat?”

You hugged him and nuzzled his neck. “Alpha.”

Levi stiffened, he could hear the heat and love lacing your voice. “Tch, you in heat?”

You hummed and kissed the mark on him. “Getting there. Seeing you with all those pups, it just got me thinking.”

He cupped your face and growled. “You want to mate?” You nodded and whimpered. “Well good, because I have been desperate to for two weeks now, been holding back.”

You gasped. “That explains this morning, what Jared caught us doing…”

He kissed you and hummed. “Let’s make Kuchel’s and Evan’s day fun, then I’ll mate with you all night.”

You giggled. “Please Alpha.”

“There’s no need to ask, I want it too.”

You nipped his lip, the kissed him passionately. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

You pulled away and held his hand and ran to your kids. “Come on, with have two pups to make very happy.”

He hummed a laugh. “Hange better do a good job as the Easter bunny.”

You giggled. “She’ll be the best, I know it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story guys! I loved writing it, I really did and I had a tone of passion writing it as it went and I was never bored or wanted a break from it. It seems Wolf Levi is rather popular and is something I will revist again like I have with Fox Levi in the past. I just think it works well and it's fun to write. However! I've done a few stories in a row now where there's powers or mythical creatures and I'd like to move to something modern and sweet falling in love kind of story. I have so many in reserve ready to go and here are what the two main characters of Levi and you the reader entail:  
> Businessman Levi and bartender reader,  
> Artist Levi and old friend reader from a small seaside town,  
> Actor Levi and assistant Reader,  
> Ice skater Levi and assistant turn skater reader,  
> Cop Levi and new girl reader.  
> Singer Levi and singer reader  
> I will write all of them of them in time, but I have like over 50 story ideas sooooo...anyway! I know these stories and plans for them I have ready in folders and reserved to go. Just want to know which one of these ones you'd prefer. Remember, they're all in a modern normal setting. I know my readers love my future and mythical stuff, but my modern ones like my muse did super well! So, I want to go back to a story like my muse. Anyway, I'll shut up now! Just let me know which one appeals more and it'll be next! <3  
> ps. Thank you again to all my readers, you're the main reason I keep going! I know i'm quiet a lot, but I do appreciate all of you so, so much! <3


End file.
